Road to the End
by ginny-malfoy22
Summary: Follow the Marauders through their seventh year and through to Halloween 1981. How did James and Lily end up together? What was Sirius and Remus' true relationship? And what led Sirius to believing that Remus was the traitor? LE/JP, RL/SB.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I've decided to start a new fic, a nice long writing project. I plan to follow the Marauders through their seventh year at Hogwarts and after Hogwarts, up to that fateful Halloween in 1981. It possibly will turn into a series of two or three fics, but at this point, I'm not entirely sure. This is also going to stick to canon as much as possible, but as a WolfStar shipper I'm also having Remus and Sirius together. It still follows through and fits in with the sixth and seventh book, and this Remus still marries Tonks and has Teddy. If you don't like Remus/Sirius or slash, then I suggest you don't read this. **_

_**Other than that I hope you enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

Staring at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station, Remus Lupin felt lost. Not physically lost, he knew exactly where he was, but emotionally lost. It was his seventh year, his final year at Hogwarts. His friends were looking forward to leaving school, carrying on with their lives, but Remus was miserable about it.

Anyone who knew Remus and his friends, known as the Marauders, would've thought Remus would be the one looking forward to leaving Hogwarts, to start a life outside of school, while the others would be the ones who wanted to still hold onto their teenage years.

However, most people who knew Remus didn't know Remus was a werewolf. In fact, the only people who did were Remus' three friends. James, Sirius, and Peter. But even they didn't know the difficulty Remus would face when he left school. Oh, sure, they understood the bigotry a little, but Remus had no prospects because he was bitten by a werewolf as a young child. Hogwarts had been a shield for Remus in many ways. He could behave as any normal teenager, with no one knowing about his 'furry little problem', thanks to the Headmaster and the excellent school nurse.

That would change after this year. No one would hire a werewolf, he would have no way of supporting himself. His parents were great, but how long would they want to help out their grown son? James always said that he was always welcome to stay with him, but Remus doubted James fully understood the issues Remus would be facing, that Remus would never be hired by anyone.

"Oi, Moony, move!" Remus turned to the source of the yell, and spotted Sirius and James. He grinned at them as they came forward with their trolleys and stood on either side of him.

"Why are you just standing there?" Sirius asked.

"Just… contemplating things," Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Only you, Moony. Come on, let's go. You need to get to the _Prefects_ carriage," Sirius said, mocking him slightly. He heard James chuckle nervously on his other side, and Remus nodded.

"Right. After you, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling. Sirius grinned and ran at the barrier disappearing. Remus glanced at James, who gestured for him to go, so Remus walked calmly towards the barrier, going through and meeting Sirius on the other side. No matter how many times he walked through the barrier, he would never get used to it. It was still a solid object.

"So, what were you contemplating?" Sirius asked casually.

"Just thinking about life after Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Don't worry about that, Moony. We still have this Hogwarts year to enjoy, it will be the best yet. James and I have already been discussing some pranks, though Prongs has decided to lay of the Slytherins," Sirius said as James came through the barrier.

"I've realised that hexing certain Slytherins won't help my case with Evans," James said, grinning at Remus. He laughed.

"Only took you six years. Anyway, I'll come join you guys later, I should get to the Prefects carriage. I wonder who the Head Boy and Girl are? Lily is probably Head Girl," Remus said. James looked a little nervous, and Sirius scoffed.

"Who cares who the Heads are? They won't be stopping us from having fun this year," Sirius said.

"Have they ever?" Remus asked, "One of your best friends is a Prefect and you still carried on as usual." Sirius grinned at Remus, and he headed to the Prefect's carriage alone, leaving James and Sirius to wait for Peter.

When he'd gotten his trunk safely stowed away on the train, he headed towards the Prefects carriage. Only one person was in there, and she had the unmistakeable red hair of Lily Evans. Lily turned and smiled at Remus.

"Hey, Remus! I'm Head Girl! Are you-?" she looked at him, then frowned, "You're… you're not Head Boy?" She looked confused. Remus shook his head.

"I don't think I quite meet the – ah – requirements," Remus said. What he meant was that they probably didn't want a werewolf as Head Boy. Not that Lily knew he was a werewolf. Lily shook her head.

"Of course you do! You're one of the top students!" Lily exclaimed.

"Think about who I'm friends with, Lily. I was lucky to even be a Prefect," Remus said.

"What's wrong with your friends?" Lily and Remus turned to see James in the doorway.

"Potter, this is the Prefects carriage, what are you doing here?" Lily snapped. James smirked, and Remus saw for the first time the Head Boy badge on his chest.

"You weren't wearing that before," Remus said, jabbing it with his finger. James continued to smirk.

"Yeah… Padfoot doesn't know yet, though he'll find out soon enough," James said. Remus gaped at him.

"You've kept this a secret from Padfoot? But he lives with you!" Remus exclaimed.

"You heard him. I don't know what he'll think about it. He gives you a hard enough time about being Prefect, imagine what he'll give me for being Head Boy," James said.

"No one in their right mind would make you Head Boy," Lily said, still looking shocked. Remus secretly agreed with her, but didn't want to say it to James's face.

"Good thing ol' Dumby's not in his right mind," James said, grinning at her, "Look on the bright side, Evans, we'll get to spend time together!"

"If that's the bright side I don't want to know what the dark side is," Lily snapped. James just grinned at her as more of the Prefects came in, most of them looking surprised to see James there, since he wasn't a Prefect. The room filled quickly, and people talked to their friends. Lily refused to look at James, sitting with her arms crossed, looking absolutely furious. When it hit eleven, and the train started to move, James glanced at Lily before clearing his throat.

"Well, I'll introduce myself then. I'm James Potter, the Head Boy, and this is Lily Evans, the Head Girl," James said, gesturing to Lily, "Miss Evans, do you have anything to say to these fine people before we start the patrols?" Lily glared at him before standing up, and Remus sighed. This was going to be an interesting year with the Head Boy and Girl hating each other. What on earth had Dumbledore been thinking?

* * *

"Moony, have you seen Prongs?" Remus sighed as he sat down next to Peter, not surprised it was the first thing Sirius said to him, but a little disappointed as well. Remus liked to think Sirius cared about him as well. _No, stop it, you can't think like that._

"Haven't you seen him?" Remus asked, knowing it wasn't his place to tell Sirius about James being Head Boy.

"No, when I saw Peter on the platform he disappeared, haven't seen him since," Sirius said, then he shrugged, "Oh well, I guess he'll turn up eventually. Who are the Head Boy and Girl, anyway?"

"I thought you didn't care?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, still would be interesting to know. Is it Evans? I bet you were right. Who else would be Head Girl other than Miss Perfect?" Sirius said. Remus frowned.

"Yeah, Lily is Head Girl, what's your problem with her, anyway?" Remus asked. Sirius looked offended.

"I have absolutely no problem with Evans, I just take it as a personal offence every time she says something to James because I know how much it hurts him, even if he waves it off," Sirius said.

"You're a very loyal friend. Just like a dog," Remus said, smirking. Sirius threw an Every Flavour Bean at him, and Remus caught it, putting it in his mouth before spitting it out again.

"Gross, it was soap flavoured," Remus said, looking at the bean in his hand that was now covered in saliva. Sirius barked with laughter, and threw a Chocolate Frog over to him. Remus opened it, biting the frog and chucking the card back to Sirius. He didn't collect the cards, but he loved the chocolate. Sirius groaned as he looked at the card.

"Merlin again. I have eight of him. Wormtail?" he said, offering it to him. Peter shook his head.

"I already have one," Peter said.

"Does everyone have Merlin?" Sirius yelled dramatically, "Life is not fair!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Just throw it out," Remus said as if it was the most sensible thing in the world. Which it was. Sirius looked scandalised.

"Throw it – throw it out? Moony you can't just – just throw a Chocolate Frog card out!" he said, putting his hand over his chest as if he was in actual pain, "What is this blasphemy?" Remus sighed, wondering why on earth he put up with Sirius. _Because he became an Animagus for you, he didn't abandon you when he found out you were a werewolf. Don't forget that you're completely in love with him. _

"Don't be so dramatic, Padfoot," Remus said in a long-suffering tone, "it's one card, a card that most people have multiples of." Sirius shook his head.

"You just don't understand, Moony," he whined, "Why don't you understand?"

"Moony understands everything," said James as he walked in, sitting next to Sirius.

"Prongs! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were lost forever!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms around James as if he'd just escaped from Voldemort. James pushed him off, laughing slightly.

"You can't get rid of me," James said.

"You're like a weed in that way," Remus said, grinning.

"Shut it, Moony. Anyway, I've been around. Moony knows where I was," James said, pointing to Remus. Sirius looked at Remus.

"You do? Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.

"I thought it would be best coming from Prongs," Remus said simply. Sirius looked back at James, and finally noticed the badge stuck to his chest. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he pointed out it, too shocked to say anything.

"How did I not know this before?" Padfoot demanded when he finally got his voice back, "Head Boy? Merlin, James, you've betrayed us. This is worse than when Moony was made Prefect."

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, looking carefully at James who seemed a little hurt.

"That's exactly why you didn't know before," James said, "I know you think being a Prefect or Head Boy is boring but if Dumbledore trusts me enough for this job then I'm going to take it seriously."

"But this year was going to be awesome with pranks!" Sirius complained.

"Yes, because being Prefect stopped Moony from breaking the rules," James snapped, "We just have to be more careful with them. I can't be seen to be involved in them."

"Everyone thinks it will be us anyway," Remus pointed out.

"I know, we just can't shout it from the rooftops," James said, "I think it will probably also help with Evans." Sirius laughed.

"How did she take the news, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"She wasn't pleased at all. She was expecting me to be Head Boy, and was confused that I wasn't," Remus said, "But it's not like I could tell her it was because of… well… you know. They don't want someone like me as a Head Boy."

"That's bloody ridiculous, Moony, and you know it," Sirius said, "You're one of the top students-"

"So are you and Prongs."

"You always do your work, you're quiet and people like to talk to you, not just the three of us, people feel comfortable coming to you for help. You'd be a great Head Boy," Sirius said.

"Yeah, except for my furry little problem," Remus said bitterly, "It doesn't matter anyway." It did matter. Remus had told himself that he couldn't hope for the badge, but he'd still been a little disappointed when his Hogwarts letter came and he didn't get it. And now one of his best friends was the Head Boy, and would probably just use the position to get closer to Lily!

James shifted in his seat guiltily. He had fully expected Remus to get the badge, and whatever Remus said, he could tell he was disappointed that he wasn't Head Boy. Sirius was right, of course, Remus would have made an excellent Head Boy, much better than himself, but somehow he, James Potter, had ended up with the badge even though he wasn't even a Prefect. That didn't happen very often.

James thought about this as Sirius moved over to sit next to Remus.

"It does matter, Remus. Everyone thought you were a shoo in for Head Boy, and they made a mistake not giving it to you," Sirius said, putting an arm around Remus.

"Thanks," James said. Sirius ignored him.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing, I'm sure. I didn't expect it," Remus said softly.

"Yeah you did, you just didn't let yourself think you expected it," Sirius said, "We all expected it for you. As much as I give you a hard time for being Prefect, who else was it going to be? Definitely not Prongs or I. Wormtail? I don't think so. No offense Wormy."

"It's fine," Peter said, "I'm definitely not the type to be Prefect."

"Exactly and it's not like there are any other Gryffindor boys in our year," Sirius said.

"It doesn't matter, Padfoot," Remus said firmly, "Prongs is Head Boy, and he'll be a good one. He said himself he's going to take the job seriously. Anyway, having Head Boy under his belt will help him with getting a job after Hogwarts. Nothing can help me." Sirius and James glanced at each other.

"Someone will hire you," James said, "Not everyone is bigoted."

"It doesn't matter," Remus said, "Let's just forget it, okay?" James and Sirius hesitated before they both nodded. Remus shrugged off Sirius' arm, and Sirius moved back to his seat, and turned to Peter.

"Wormy, why don't you tell us about your holiday?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Remus and Sirius would have been canon. And obvious. **_

* * *

"Moony!" James whispered, leaning over Remus' bed, shaking him to wake him up. Remus opened his eyes slightly.

"James… what are you doing?" Remus muttered, yawning.

"Come for a walk with me, Moony. I have the Cloak, we can go the Room of Requirement, talk," James said.

"What about Padfoot?" Remus asked. James shook his head.

"No, I need to talk to you, Moony. Without Padfoot or Wormtail," James said. Remus groaned, before sitting up.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," James said, stepping back from Remus' bed as Remus got off it. They walked down and left the Gryffindor tower, James throwing the cloak over the both of them. They walked quickly but carefully to the Room of Requirement in silence. They didn't come across anyone, but it was always better not to risk being caught.

When they reached the Room of Requirement they entered a small room that contained a couple of seats. James sat on one of them, and Remus sat next to him. James stayed silent.

"I thought you needed to talk to me, Prongs?" Remus asked. James looked up at him, and sighed. He'd thought carefully about what he was going to say, but now it had all left his head.

"I'm sorry, Moony." Remus looked at James with complete confusion written over his face.

"Sorry? What for? You haven't done anything," Remus said.

"For being Head Boy. I know what you're going to say, "James said, stopping Remus from saying something as he opened his mouth, "You're going to say that it's not my fault. Maybe it isn't. I didn't choose it. But I'm still sorry." Remus shook his head.

"Don't be. It's not like they give the badge out lightly. Obviously you deserve it," Remus said. James laughed.

"You know as well as I do that I don't deserve it," James said. Remus shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, James. It's only a badge, one that will help you a lot more than it will help me," Remus said. James shifted in his seat so that he could look directly at Remus.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're worried about the future. Don't be. Enjoy this year at Hogwarts before you start to worry about that stuff. And don't worry too much. When we became Animagi to help you during your transformations, it was an unspoken agreement that we'd always be there to help you, whether it be with your transformations or with anything else," James said. Remus sighed. He knew James was right, but he hated that he might have to rely on his friends. He wanted to be able to look after himself.

"I know. You're great friends, and I'm lucky to have you. But you guys are going to be able to find so much happiness in your lives. I'm never going to be able to have a job, and no one is going to want to be with a werewolf," Remus said. _Not to mention that person I'm in love with is one of my best friends._

"Don't be ridiculous. There's some girl out there who'll look past that, and love you anyway," James said. Remus took a deep breath and looked James straight in the eye. He hadn't mentioned to any of his friends yet that he liked guys.

"What if I don't want a girl?" Remus asked. James processed what Remus said for a moment, then grinned.

"Ha! Sirius, right? I knew it! I KNEW IT!" James said manically. Remus' eyes widened.

"W-what? How did you know?" Remus asked.

"Pfft, it's obvious – hey now, don't look like that. It's only obvious to me. Wormtail won't get it until the two of you snog right in front of him, and Sirius refuses to see it himself. No one else knows you well enough… well, except maybe Evans," James said. Remus' panicked look slowly left his face.

"Lily doesn't know… at least I don't think she does. I haven't told her, anyway," Remus said.

"Well, you have to tell Padfoot and Wormtail that you're gay," James said.

"Who says I'm gay?" Remus asked. James looked confused.

"Well… you see… well… you're in love with Sirius? You pretty much just admitted it," James said. Remus shook his head.

"I've been attracted to girls before. Remember Marlene McKinnon? I liked her for a while," Remus said. James looked confused.

"What, so you'll just swing either way?" Remus shrugged.

"I guess so," he said. James nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Hey, good for you. Anyway, we should probably head back to bed. We do have class tomorrow," James said. Remus was shocked.

"First time you've ever cared about that," Remus said.

"I told you, I'm taking my job as Head Boy seriously," James replied, as they both stood up and James threw the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them.

"Good. If you weren't, then you could be sorry for having the badge," Remus said, laughing a little. They headed back to the dormitory to sleep, but both boys lay awake with their thoughts.

* * *

The Great Hall was very noisy at breakfast. Everyone was chatting with their friends that they hadn't had a chance to talk to the night before, excited to see them again after the summer.

However, it was quite in the area of the Gryffindor table that Sirius Black was sitting at. Peter sat next him, eating his toast quietly, and Sirius kept his eye on the door, waiting for Remus and James to come in. They'd been gone from their beds at one point when Sirius woke up during the night, and when Sirius woke up this morning, they were fast asleep.

Remus and James walked in together, and Sirius cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled "Oi!" James and Remus looked at him, and they walked towards the table, sitting on the other side of the table opposite Peter and Sirius, and started to help themselves to breakfast.

"Where were you two last night?" Sirius asked. Remus and James glanced at each other before James looked at Sirius with a blank face.

"In our beds, of course," James said.

"Liar, I woke up at one point and neither of you were there," Sirius said in an accusatory tone. James looked at Remus again, and Remus gave a gesture as if to say 'go ahead'.

"We were snogging," James said with a completely straight face. Peter choked on the toast he was eating, and Sirius looked between the two of them with his jaw dropped open. Remus tried to gather his face into a completely normal expression rather than the shocked one he was sure he had.

"What – but – you – no – what?" Sirius spat out, slightly panicked. They couldn't _snog_. If Remus was to snog any guy, it should be him, Sirius Black. _Stop it Sirius_.

"Yeah, Remus and I have discovered our undying love for each other, isn't that right, Moony?" James asked, looking at Remus, who nodded.

"I'd feel lost without him," Remus said.

"But you're in love with Evans!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at James, who shrugged casually.

"Who needs Evans when you can have this sexy man next to me?" James asked.

"Stop it, Prongs, you're making me blush," Remus said, starting to laugh.

"Well, you are sexy. Padfoot, isn't he sexy?" James asked, grinning at Sirius, who hesitated.

"Er... well…"

"Leave him alone, Prongs. Padfoot, do you really believe that James and I would be snogging?" Remus asked, slight disbelief colouring his tone.

"Wait, you weren't?" Sirius asked and James burst into laughter.

"Sirius, think about this for a second. I may be into guys, but James? Yeah, I don't think so," Remus said. Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, his words echoing in Sirius' head. Remus was into guys? Since when? And why didn't Sirius know? Remus must have told them for him to say it so casually. Unless…

"This is just another joke, isn't it?" Sirius asked, "You're not really into guys, right?"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed warningly. Sirius looked over at James, who tried to be communicating something with him with his eyes.

"I'm glad you think it's a joke, Sirius," Remus spat at him, and stood up without having eaten anything. Sirius glanced at James, who was shaking his head, and Remus began to walk away. Sirius jumped up and started running after him.

"Moony, wait!" Sirius yelled, but Remus carried on as if he didn't hear him. Sirius knew Remus did hear him though, Remus' senses were a lot better than a normal humans', and that included his hearing.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched as Sirius ran out after Remus, who seemed to be quickening his pace.

"Remus!" Sirius called after him as he ran. Remus continued to ignore him as he started to go up the steps exiting the Entrance Hall. Sirius caught up with Remus and grabbed his arm.

"Remus. I'm sorry. I just… you said it so casually, and you'd just had that joke with James. I'm sorry. I don't think it's funny. It's who you are and that's okay," Sirius said. Remus blinked, and then looked at Sirius for a moment.

"You know, I keep waiting for that moment when I'm just too much for you guys. Bad enough with my furry little problem," Remus said. Sirius looked hurt.

"Don't be ridiculous, Moony. You're one of our best friends. We wouldn't care if you had three feet and one eye," Sirius said, "You shouldn't underestimate us."

"You think I don't know that?" Remus asked, looking cautiously at some of the people walking by, "I know you guys have no problem with me and what I am, but that doesn't stop that fact that I know what I am, and that I know you're the odd ones out for still wanting to be my friend. I have insecurities with this, and I always will. Let's just add this to it, I'm already a freak."

"You're not a freak, and being gay certainly doesn't make someone a freak, neither does your furry little problem," Sirius said.

"When did I say I was gay, Sirius?" Remus whispered, "Just because I like guys? I like girls too."

"Oh," Sirius said, "Okay you are a freak then." He grinned at Remus, who grinned back.

"We should probably go back and get our timetables," Remus said, and the two began to walk back to the Great Hall but before they reached it James and Peter walked out, handing both of them their timetables.

"We have Defence first, lets go," James said. Sirius and Remus nodded, following James to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

_**AN~ I've written ahead, so for now updates will be on Mondays and Thursdays (for me, I live in New Zealand so it's likely to be Sunday and Wednesday for many people). In a month I start uni so updates will probably slow down to once a week, but I will hopefully keep it regular.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Sirius watched Remus, who was curled up on the seat next to the fire, reading a book. Sirius smiled. Remus looked very contented while reading. Next to Sirius, Peter was scribbling on a piece of parchment, finishing an essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts that the other three had long finished.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, looking up and noticing that Sirius was watching him. Remus couldn't quite tell expression on Sirius' face, it was completely different to anything he'd seen before.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Remus questioned, frowning slightly, "You look… dazed." Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about the next full moon," Sirius lied. Remus groaned, cursing Sirius for bringing it up.

"Do you have to? I like to forget about it as much as possible," Remus said pleadingly.

"Sorry, Moony," Sirius said, his head bowed.

"It's not for another two and a half weeks, anyway," Remus said, "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, Moony, I shouldn't have brought it up at all," Sirius said. Remus smiled, and looked back at his book, before sighing and closing it. Now he was thinking about the full moon, he couldn't distract himself. Why did Sirius have to even bring it up in the first place? He had told all of them multiple times that he preferred not to think about it. He liked to pretend he was normal every now and then. The others went around thinking it was so cool to have a werewolf for a friend, but Remus hated it. Remus put the book to the side.

"How are you going with the essay, Peter?" Remus asked. Peter shrugged.

"I'm getting there," Peter said, still scribbling as he went.

"I can't believe you and James have already done it," Remus said to Sirius, "You aren't exactly known for doing your homework quickly. Or at all." Sirius shrugged.

"James is taking Head Boy seriously and I don't have much else to do while you and James work on homework. It was pretty easy, anyway," Sirius said lazily.

"For you three, maybe," Peter said. Sirius shrugged.

"Can't help that James and I can do well without working hard," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's definitely going to help you guys after Hogwarts. You'll do so well, thinking you can just get by while not doing much," Remus said.

"I told you, James is taking things so seriously now. I don't even think he's asked Evans out once so far, and we've been here a week, and he's been alone with her at least twice," Sirius said.

"Guess he's matured. Shame you can't," Remus said, grinning at Sirius, who poked his tongue out at Remus.

"Who wants to mature? Boring!" Sirius said. Remus shook his head, wondering why he was even in love with this boy.

"You can mature and still not be boring," Remus said. Sirius shrugged, looking around the room and noticing that a sixth year girl was sending him some admiring looks. He looked away from her, looking back at Remus, who had noticed at the same time and seemed to be upset about something.

"Moony?" Sirius asked, "Are you okay this time?" Remus nodded.

"I'm fine," Remus snapped, "You know, Peter and I aren't very interesting at that moment, why don't you go talk to her." He gestured towards the sixth year girl. Sirius made a face.

"No thanks," Sirius said, "She's not my type." Remus snorted.

"You have a type?" he said, "First I've heard."

"I'm not entirely sure. Still trying to figure it out," Sirius said, knowing this wasn't the truth. Remus was his type, but he couldn't exactly say that. Remus thought of him as a friend, nothing more than that. Why would he?

"Well… I guess you've matured," Remus said, smirking, "Last year you'd go after anything that moved."

"Shut it, Moony."

* * *

"I was thinking that for the patrols we could mix it up and we could pair people up with people from other Houses," James said, ignoring Lily's glares, "You heard what Dumbledore said about uniting against Voldemort, not to mention it would stop people from letting people from their houses go without punishment." Lily was a little shocked by this reasonable thought. Maybe Dumbledore had known what he was doing when he gave Potter the Head Boy position, but she didn't want to let Potter know that.

"Probably a good idea," Lily said slowly, still glaring at James, "But it's best if we don't pair up any Gryffindors with any Slytherins."

"I'm not stupid, Evans, I know what will happen," James said, as he started to write Prefects names.

"Hmph."

"Listen, Evans, we're going to have to try to get along. I understand if you don't want to be my friend, and I don't blame you for that. But we're the Head Boy and Girl, and we're going to have to be civil with each other," James said.

"I guess you're right, but I'll still be waiting for you to change back to who you used to be. I don't believe this act you have going on," Lily said. James sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy convincing Lily he had changed, but if he was to have a chance with her – and he had realised that it wasn't very likely – then he had to convince her.

"It's not an act, Evans. I've really matured," James said, "But I don't expect you to believe it. You'll see eventually. Now, who should we pair Moony up with?"

"Why do you call Remus that?" Lily asked, frowning, "It doesn't make sense." James just grinned.

"That's the point. I don't know, Sirius came up with it, thought it would be a good nickname for him. It stuck," James said. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know how Remus puts up with you lot," Lily said. James squirmed in his seat, knowing exactly why Remus 'put up' with them.

"It's called friendship, Evans. Maybe on the outside we seem like a bunch of idiots, but we are good friends, and we're always there for each other, no matter what," James snapped, "Maybe if you weren't so judgmental you'd actually see that. I would die for those guys, and I know they'd do the same for me." Lily looked shocked. He was right, from the outside Potter and Black seemed like a pair of idiots, and she had never really thought about the bonds of friendship between the four of them.

"I… um… I'm sorry, Potter, I didn't know." Lily's cheeks went pink.

"No, you didn't, because you never bothered to look past what you wanted to see," James said, "You don't understand the friendship, you think that Peter and Remus are just guys that hang on, and that Sirius and I just enjoy having them as admirers, but it's not true at all. So how about you don't poke your nose into it."

"I'm sorry, Potter."

"How about you ask Remus why he puts up with us," James spat at her. Lily looked very ashamed.

"I really am sorry," Lily said.

"I know. Sorry for snapping," James said, "My friends are really important to me. But I think if we're going to be civil, we shouldn't talk about personal things."

"Okay," Lily agreed, "No personal things. Only Head business. That won't be hard." James gave a small smile before the two continued organising the patrol schedule.

* * *

The library was silent and empty, except for one student sitting at a table, doing some work. But it wasn't schoolwork. Remus Lupin was drawing up a table of the full moons for the next year. He never forgot it, but he was tired of his friends constantly asking what date the full moon would be. He knew that they wanted to help, but he hated being reminded of it so often.

Lily Evans walked into the library and walked over to Remus, sitting down next to him. She glanced at what he was doing, and frowned. There was no reason for Remus Lupin to do a moon chart, but Lily had some suspicions.

"Oh, hi, Lily," Remus said, rolling up the parchment with the moon chart, "Did you want to talk to me?" Lily nodded.

"Potter said something to me, and it made me think. Your friendship with Potter, Black, and Peter… why?" Lily asked, "I'm not trying to be rude, or nosy, but Potter gave me the impression that there's a very strong bond between the four of you, and I felt bad for assuming the worst." Remus looked thoughtful, nodding.

"There's some things I can't explain – and don't ask the others, because it's to do with me, and they won't tell you – but they've gone above and beyond for me. They're friends with me when most people would turn away in disgust. They've made sure that I'm never alone," Remus said. Lily nodded, looking back at the parchment that Remus had quickly rolled up.

"You were doing a moon chart, but you don't do Astronomy," Lily said.

"I know the moon cycles rather well. This is to help my friends," Remus said quickly, looking at the ground. He couldn't look at Lily. He knew she was starting to put the pieces together.

"None of your friends do Astronomy either, Remus," Lily said softly, "This is something you can't tell me."

"It's not that I can't…"

"You disappear every full moon, Remus."

"Is it every full moon? That's just a coincidence. My mother's sick, I go see her once a month," Remus said. Lily nodded, but she didn't accept this answer.

"Remus, I understand why you don't want to tell me, and you don't have to. But I know. And if Potter and Black are still your friends, then maybe they're not as bad as I thought," Lily said. She stood up, smiling at Remus and left the library. Remus' eyes followed her as she walked out of the library, thinking maybe something good came out of Lily finding out he was a werewolf, even if it was that she knew one good thing about James.

* * *

_**AN~ This was a bit more of a filler chapter, really, but nevertheless important. James and Lily need to start being civil and it was about time that Lily knew what was going on with Remus, not to mention it helps change her opinion about James. Please let me know what you think! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

James Potter was sick. Love sick. His three friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, sat on Sirius' bed watching James as he lay back on his own bed, agonising over Lily Evans. His hair was messier than usual, and he held a pillow.

"She's so beautiful, you know? Her hair is so… gorgeous and fiery and perfect, and her eyes are such a beautiful shade of green. Not to mention she's so smart, and caring. But she absolutely hates me," James moaned. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Do you really blame her, Prongs? You bullied her best friend, you constantly asked her out, and she thinks you have a big head. You do, by the way," Remus said, "Yeah, you've stopped the first two, but she's not going to instantly jump at you because you seem to have changed. Give it time."

"She'll never change her mind," James complained.

"No, she won't," Remus said, "You're just going to have to let her go. You really stuffed up, Prongs, and to be perfectly honest, I don't think she's ever going to want to be with you. Your best bet is to let her go." James sat up, dropping the pillow, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Why don't you let..." James started to snap before remembering Sirius was in the room, "Well, why don't you try letting it go with the person you're in love with." Sirius and Peter looked confused.

"Wait, Remus is in love with somebody, and you know who it is?" Sirius asked, feeling his stomach drop. Remus in love… he had always known one day Remus would find someone, but he'd never thought about how he'd feel about it.

"I wouldn't say in love…" Remus said.

"Of course he is. Completely besotted," James said, "He just hides it well. Not from me though, I could tell." Remus sighed. Why couldn't James have just kept quiet? Remus was already trying to let it go, because he knew nothing could ever come of it. He didn't need James to tell him that.

"What? Who? Moony, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius whined.

"It's not like I willingly told James. It doesn't matter, anyway," Remus said, "And why did you have to say anything, James?"

"Sorry Moony," James said with an apologetic grin, "I wasn't really thinking. I was just annoyed that you'd tell me to let it go when… well, you know."

"For your information, I am trying to let it go because he's less likely to be with me than Lily is with you," Remus said. James nodded.

"That's true. Sorry, Moony," James said.

"Who is it?" Sirius whined, "I need to knooooow!"

"You absolutely do not," Remus said. He couldn't stand the idea of Sirius knowing he was in love with him. He'd never live it down, and it could be that one thing that lost him Sirius' friendship, and Remus wouldn't be able to stand that.

"But Prongs knows," Sirius complained.

"He guessed. I didn't willingly tell him, I never would have," Remus said.

"Aw, come on, Moony, we won't laugh. Unless it's Snivellus, then there's nothing wrong with it," Sirius said.

"Let it go, Padfoot," James said, "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Moony."

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to leave you lot to it," Remus said, standing up and walking out of the room, James, Sirius, and Peter all watching him.

"He's gone, can you tell me now?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"If he doesn't want you to know then I'm not telling you. I feel awful enough as it is, I shouldn't have even said that," James said, "And you should be careful, Sirius, it's getting close to the full moon."

Remus, standing just outside the door, smiled, glad that even with him not being in the room, James still wasn't going to tell them. He knew that James hadn't really meant to say anything. Trusting in the fact that James wouldn't say anything, Remus went down to the Common Room, somewhat annoyed with Sirius. He could be very obnoxious at times, and that was one of them. Anyone else would have just let it go after it was obvious Remus wasn't going to say anything, but not Sirius, who seemed to think everything was his business.

Remus sat down on one of the seats next to the fire. Thinking about Sirius was never a good idea. As annoyed as Remus was, it still led to thoughts that he shouldn't have about one of his best friends. One of his _straight_ best friends. He tried to stop it, but his mind went to imagining what it would be like to kiss Sirius, to pull his hands through Sirius' hair…

"Are you okay, Remus? You seem upset." Remus was pulled out of his thoughts and he looked at the source of the question. Lily was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Yeah, Sirius is just… frustrating me," Remus said lightly, deciding that was the best way to describe it.

"Black frustrates everyone," Lily said sympathetically.

"I hope he doesn't frustrate you in the same way," Remus muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry. Just talking to myself. Spending so much time with James and Sirius causes madness," Remus said, smiling. Lily smiled.

"Black more so, I imagine," she said. Remus frowned.

"What, have you changed your mind about James?" Remus asked. Lily shook her head.

"No! Of course not!" she said in an oddly high voice, "Well… maybe a little bit. We're getting along now, you know, for our Head duties."

"I bet you have head duties," Remus said before he could help himself, then he covered his mouth, "I'm sorry, Lily, I've been spending too much time with Sirius." Lily went bright red.

"Or you're just a seventeen year old male," she said, "And believe me, that won't be happening."

"Oh, I know. James is giving up on you, anyway," Remus said, stretching the truth a little. It didn't hurt to give James a little help, even if Remus didn't think James had a shot in hell.

"Oh? Really?" Lily said in a strange voice, "Well, that's good. I mean, he hasn't asked me out so far this year, which I'm grateful for, it was really irritating. But it means it will be easier to work with him if he's given up on me. It's a good thing. Good." Remus frowned at Lily.

"Are you sure you really believe that?" Remus asked. Lily nodded, but her expression said differently.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. It's a good thing. A good thing," Lily insisted. Remus narrowed his eyes at her, not fully believing her. He didn't understand. For years she'd asked James to leave her alone but now he was, was she disappointed?

"Moony! Oh, hey Evans. Moony, you have to come upstairs, we've dared Wormtail to eat an Every Flavour Bean that looks like a vomit one, it's going to be brilliant!" James said, hardly looking at Lily as he stood next to her seat. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You know we're going to have to end up cleaning up real vomit, right?" Remus said. James nodded.

"Doesn't matter, this is going to be hilarious, we've got him to wait until you're up there," James said. Remus nodded, standing up.

"Bye, Lily," he said as he followed James who was bounding back up the stairs.

* * *

"Lily, what are you doing?" Lily blinked, noticing that Mary MacDonald was sitting next to her.

"How long have you been there?" Lily asked.

"Five minutes. You've been watching the Marauders," Mary said. Lily shook her head, but Mary was right. Lily was watching them. Before this year, she'd never taken much interest in them. Remus was a decent guy, and she considered him a friend, and Peter seemed to be sweet, but overall her interactions with the Marauders were her annoyance with them and Potter constantly asking her out. She wasn't entirely sure where her new interest in them came from, but she had a feeling it had to do with what Potter had said about their friendship, and her own friendship with Remus.

Remus had all but confirmed for her that he was a werewolf, and if he was, and the other three knew, then they were good friends, and Potter and Black weren't as bad as she thought they were. As irritating as Potter was, he was a good friend, and she wanted to know more about their friendship. It interested her. From the outside it did seem like James and Sirius were best mates and Remus and Peter just hung around with them, and they enjoyed the admirers, but now she knew differently. Not everyone was lucky enough to have such close friends.

"Making sure they're not causing trouble," Lily said as Remus stood up and left the Common Room. Tonight was the full moon, and Lily felt sorry for what Remus had to go through every month. He was such a good guy, and certainly didn't deserve it.

"If they cause trouble I reckon it will only be Sirius, James hasn't been any trouble lately. Head Boy and all. They haven't caused much trouble so far this year," Mary said.

"It's only a matter of time, though," Lily said, "I don't trust them."

"You're friends with Remus," Mary pointed out. Lily shrugged.

"It's just a matter of time," Lily said. Mary shook her head.

"You just don't like the idea that maybe James Potter has matured. Because if he's matured, and changed, then maybe you might actually like him," Mary said.

"Like him?" Lily scoffed, "Potter? Yeah, I'll like Potter when Voldemort is compassionate." Mary gave Lily a knowing look before looking back at her homework.

"You already do like him," Mary murmured, low enough so that Lily didn't hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Good practice everyone! I'll see you all on Saturday," James said as he watched his Quidditch team disappear into the changing rooms. Sirius stayed behind with him as he packed up the Quidditch balls.

"You don't have to wait for me," James told him. Sirius shrugged.

"May as well. We need to do something," he said. James looked up as he closed the chest.

"Something? So descriptive, Padfoot, thanks for that," James said.

"We need to solemnly swear we're up to no good, and manage mischief," Sirius said.

"And you need to stop saying it like that. Just give it away, let anyone get into the map," James said. Sirius shrugged.

"They'd have to know about the map," Sirius said.

"Not the point, Sirius. Anyway, what did you have in mind?" James asked.

"Just a harmless prank. We could spike the Slytherins pumpkin juice with Polyjuice potion, make them all look the same," Sirius said.

"Someone they absolutely hate. They all should be turned into a Muggle-born! Or Dumbledore!" James exclaimed.

"Dumbledore would be brilliant!" Sirius said, his eyes alight as he imagined a quarter of the school looking like Dumbledore for an hour.

"I don't think we'll manage to get a bit of Dumbledore. Also, I don't really want to make Polyjuice potion," James said. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, but it would be pretty funny! What else?" Sirius said, as he began to think of other possibilities. They headed into the changing rooms, where there was only one team member left, and he left soon after Sirius and James entered. James looked over at Sirius, who seemed to be a million miles away as he thought of pranking possibilities.

"Hey, Padfoot?" Sirius looked up.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I was just – never mind," James said, shaking his head.

"Okay…"

"Have you noticed anything odd about Remus lately?" James spat out, wondering if Sirius had even paid much attention to him. Sirius nodded.

"I had actually, though I thought if Remus wanted to talk about it he would. He's talked to you, hasn't he?" Sirius said, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice, "I mean, you know who he's in love with. He trusts you." James looked at him curiously.

"He trusts you as well, Sirius, I guessed. It was just obvious to me," James said.

"And not to me. I guess I just don't him very well. Or maybe I just refuse to see who he's in love with because I don't want to know," Sirius said. Sirius looked at James for a moment before turning away. He didn't want James to know his feelings for Remus.

"I thought you did?"

"No, not really. Why would I want to know? So that I can help Remus get with the person, and watch him be happy with someone else?" Sirius snapped. James was shocked. He'd known that Remus had feelings for Sirius, but he had no idea that Sirius had feelings for Remus.

"Sirius?" James said.

"What?" James sat down on the bench, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Sirius, do you – are you – well..." James trailed off. He'd been able to handle it when he told Remus he knew, but this had come as such a shock to him.

"What, James. Are you going to judge me for this? You didn't judge Remus," Sirius said, looking a little hurt. James frowned.

"You do know I was completely joking that time I said Remus and I had been snogging? We were just talking. There's no need to be jealous, we're just friends. Remus is too… male for me," James said.

"The two of you are just so close," Sirius said bitterly.

"Yeah, because I force Remus to talk to me," James said, "He's no closer to me than he is to you."

"He feels comfortable talking to you," Sirius said, "I'm sorry, James, I don't want to unload all of this on you. I thought I was doing a good job of keeping it all inside." James shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that. You know you can talk to me," James said, "Maybe it would be good for you if you actually say what's bothering you."

"You mean that I'm in love with Remus Lupin and he's never going to see me as anything but his friend?" Sirius asked. James watched Sirius as he said that, and Sirius turned to him. James could see that complete vulnerability and hurt in Sirius' eyes.

"You never know… he might," James said, hating that he couldn't just tell Sirius that Remus felt the same, but he knew Remus didn't want him to.

"Just because he's bisexual doesn't mean he'd want me," Sirius said.

"Maybe you should tell him," James suggested. Sirius laughed.

"Are you mad? Of course I'm not going to tell him!" Sirius exclaimed, "He can't know, he'll hate me, he'll never want to talk to me again."

"That's not true, even if he didn't feel the same way – which isn't necessarily true – he's still want to be your friend, that's not who Remus is, he won't turn away from you because of that," James assured him. Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone. I'll deal with it, okay?" Sirius said.

"Sirius…"

"There's nothing you can say, James. I value Remus too much as a friend to put that in jeopardy. I'll get over it," Sirius said. James sighed, wondering what he could do to make Remus and Sirius see that they had feelings for each other, and to help them get together. He was sure he could help them to get together, but he had to figure out how exactly he'd do it. He couldn't tell either of them of the feelings of the other, even if they were reciprocated.

"What if he did feel same?" James asked.

"I don't think you really want to hear that, Prongs," Sirius said laughing, "It's a bit graphic, and I don't think you want to hear about it if it's two of your best friends." James chuckled.

"Right, yeah. Fair enough. Please don't," he said, "Come on, Peter and Remus are going to wonder what's taking us so long."

"You go, I think I'll stay here for a bit," Sirius said. James nodded, and started to head up to the Gryffindor tower alone, trying to think of a way to get Sirius and Remus to realise their feelings for each other. They deserved to be happy, and he wanted to help them. It was going to be difficult, and he was going to need someone on his side. He couldn't ask Peter for help, too much risk of Peter spilling the beans. He needed someone else, someone who cared about Remus and Sirius, or even just one of them. Who'd want them to be happy…

As he was thinking this, a person came to his mind. Of course. It was obvious. He's just have a hard time convincing them.

* * *

"You're crazy, Potter," Lily said, "I'm not interfering in Remus' love life!" James sighed.

"Listen, Evans, Sirius and Remus are both in love with each other and refuse to think that the other could be interested in them. I'm not allowed to tell either of them about the feelings of the other one. I want them to be happy, and this is going to make them happy. Remus is your friend right? Do you not want him to be happy?" James said. Lily glared at him.

"Of course I want him to be happy, but I'm not interfering!" Lily exclaimed.

"He's not going to be happy, Evans! He thinks Sirius will never see him that way, and he already has enough issues as it is, I mean – er, never mind," James said, realising he had started to say too much. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know he's a werewolf, Potter," she said, "I know he deals with enough, but I really don't think it's our place to interfere. Anyway, this is a Head meeting. We're supposed to be discussing Head Boy and Girl business."

"This is Head Boy and Girl business! Insuring the happiness of the students!" James exclaimed. Lily held back a smile. She couldn't help but appreciate James' passion about this. He was such a good friend.

"Let's deal with the official business and then we can argue over this," Lily said. James nodded, smiling a little. Maybe Lily was changing her mind.

After they finished doing their official business, Lily stood up to go back to the Common Room.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to be discussing how to help Sirius and Remus get together?" James asked.

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten, and I haven't agreed yet," Lily said, sitting back down. James just smirked.

"You're still sitting here," James pointed out. Lily scowled.

"I just don't know how we could possibly do it, Potter. I do want Remus to be happy, don't get me wrong, though I can't agree with his taste, but I just don't see how we can possibly help," Lily said.

"We'll figure something out. For now I just want to know if you'll help," James said. Lily thought it through for a moment before giving a small nod, causing James to grin, "Brilliant! Now, I have to ask you this, how did you find out about Remus being a werewolf?"

"I guessed," Lily said.

"We did too," James said, "He was so worried, he even offered to go talk to Dumbledore to be moved, he thought we wouldn't want to be in the same dormitory as a werewolf. Even now I think he's still waiting for the day when we turn away from him because of his furry little problem, but that's never going to happen." Lily watched him as he said this, and she could see how much he cared by his facial expression, his bright eyes. They were very nice eyes…

"He's very lucky to have such good friends. Most people would've caused a riot and tried to get him kicked out of the school," Lily said sadly.

"Most people are stupid," James said, "Remus is a good person, no matter what else he is." Lily smiled.

"Unfortunately most people can't look past their prejudices," Lily said sadly, "Remus has it worse, but still, being Muggle-born isn't easy."

"On behalf of all decent purebloods I'd like to issue you a formal apology for the way the wackos treat you," James said, and Lily giggled.

"I wouldn't call you decent, Potter," she said, but she was smiling.

"At least admit I'm better than the junior Death Eaters," James said, smiling as well.

"That's not too hard, but okay. You're better than the junior Death Eaters," Lily said, "And don't you think that this means anything, Potter."

"I wouldn't dare, Evans," James replied innocently, "You hate me, and always will."

"Glad we have that cleared up," Lily said, "So, did you have any ideas on what could help Remus and Black get together?"

"Well, first off, we need to come up with a catchy name for our operation. You know, Operation: Get Remus and Sirius together doesn't really have much of a ring to it," James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You need a catchy name?" Lily questioned. James nodded.

"Of course. A codename so no one else knows what we're talking about. Like Operation: WolfStar!" James exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself for coming up with it.

"Operation: WolfStar? Where did that come from?" Lily asked, bemused.

"Well… Remus is a werewolf, and Sirius' name is a star," James said, talking as if it was obvious.

"If Remus heard that too often, surely he'd figure it out," Lily pointed out. James shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. You think of something, then," James said childishly, as he realised he was having a proper conversation with Lily Evans, a friendly one with teasing.

"No, there's no need. We have an excuse to talk to each other in private, we're the Head Boy and Girl. We just have to make sure no one's around when we're talking," Lily said. James nodded.

"Fine. So, anyway, I had an idea. We could lock them in a broom cupboard, and not let them out until they talk," James said. Lily laughed.

"No, Potter. That's a terrible idea. I think we can do better between the two of us," Lily said. James nodded, liking the way Lily said 'the two of us'. They were a team.

* * *

_**I couldn't resist, I had to put in that part with WolfStar haha. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Remus watched as James left the Common Room with Lily. They had said they were discussing Head business, but Remus couldn't help but wonder if something was going on, because they seemed to have a lot more Head business than what seemed to be normal. Two weeks previously, Lily couldn't stand being in the presence of James Potter, and now she seemed to willingly talk to him, reminding him of Head business that needed to discuss, and seemed to talk to him a lot.

Remus looked over at Sirius and Peter, who were playing Wizard's chess. Peter was losing abysmally, even with Sirius giving him hints. Remus liked that about Sirius, helping Peter even if he meant he could lose – though that would be unlikely. Most people didn't see the caring side of Sirius, but Remus did. It was the one of the things that made Remus love him.

_You can't think like that, Remus. He would never see you as anything other than his friend. Just get over him._

He knew he had to get over his feelings for Sirius, but it was easier said than done. Especially when he spent so much time with him. Perhaps Remus should give James a heads up, telling him that the more time he spent with Lily, the harder it would be to let go. Unless, of course, they were together. It seemed like it, but that was one of the most ridiculous thing Remus had ever thought. Lily couldn't stand James, and James certainly wouldn't keep it quiet if he was dating Lily Evans. _Unless, of course, she made him swear not to tell anyone. _

"Hey, Sirius," Remus said. Sirius looked up instantly.

"Yeah, what is it, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"James has been spending a lot of time with Lily lately, I was just wondering if you knew what was going on?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

"They're Head Boy and Girl, I'm sure they have a lot to deal with," Sirius said, as he looked back at the chessboard.

"I don't think so. They seem to have a lot of Head business, more than what seems normal," Remus said. Sirius' head shot up, his eyes widened.

"You don't think? No!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked, looking between Sirius and Remus in confusion.

"Lily would never want to admit anything was going on, and James would do anything for her if she asked him to," Remus said. Sirius started laughing.

"Oh, man, we gotta tell him we know," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"He didn't tell us. We don't know, Sirius," Remus said, a smile slowly spreading across his face, "But we can still give him rubbish."

"I like the way you think Moony," Sirius said, "Keep talking."

"Well, I thought perhaps you could start hitting on Lily…" Remus suggested, hating himself as he said it, but he knew James wouldn't believe it if Remus did it. Sirius shook his head.

"That won't work. James knows I wouldn't do that to him. I'm shocked you even suggested it," Sirius said. Remus nodded.

"It was a long shot, anyway," he said, "We could talk about how we think Lily is dating someone else, get under his skin. What we want is for him to be forced to tell us."

"There's that Ravenclaw, Mark Elston. He's Lily's constant rival in Charms for top of the class, but they get along really well," Sirius said. Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"Just drop little hints. Also, suggest girls that he could date, to get his mind off Lily," Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"We need something else, I think. Something big," Sirius said.

"Why don't we just tell James we think he's with Lily?" Peter asked, interrupting their thoughts. Sirius laughed, and Remus shook his head, smiling.

"That's not how Marauders do things, Wormtail, you know that," Remus said, "Anyway, if he told us we wouldn't tell anyone. We just want him to admit it, and we want to punish him for not trusting us, whatever Lily said to him."

"It just seems a bit extreme," Peter said. Sirius and Remus both ignored him.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," Sirius said, "We need to find out what he's planning on doing, if he's going or not."

"Well, now's our perfect time, he's back," Remus said urgently as James came through the Portrait hole with Lily, and walked towards them, grinning.

"Hey, Prongs, you have anything planned Hogsmeade weekend? Remus and I were discussing things we could do, but we wanted to know if you'd be involved or not," Sirius said casually.

"I'm actually not going. Evans and I have some Head business to discuss," James said.

"You have an awful lot of Head business together. Won't her boyfriend be jealous?" Sirius asked. James frowned.

"Boyfriend? She doesn't have a boyfriend," James said.

"Oh. I thought her and that Elston guy were an item. I might have it wrong. But then… huh, who knows?" Sirius said, looking confused. Remus tried to hide a grin. Sirius was so good at this. James looked panicked.

"But then what? What do you know, Sirius?" James asked urgently.

"We just thought they seemed quite close," Remus said, pleased a little. Jealous James could spill the beans. But they had to lay careful groundwork, not have him spill right at that moment. It had to be dragged out.

"We're probably wrong, Prongs, don't worry about it. Maybe you should look at dating someone, anyway. Get your mind off Evans," Sirius said. James shot him a glare, and Sirius knew what he was trying to say. Why don't you get your mind off Remus.

"Nah, I don't think so," James said as he finally sat down on the seat next to Remus, "That wouldn't be very fair to the girl, me not really being into it?"

"S'pose not. Just a suggestion," Sirius said, leaning back in his seat. James looked between Remus and Sirius with narrowed eyes. He knew both of them well, and he felt like they were plotting something. Together. And that was good news for James.

"Well, it's not happening," James assured them, "When I ask another girl out, it will be when I'm well and truly over Lily Evans." Sirius and Remus felt successful. Carefully laid groundwork. That was their job for now, before the big finale.

* * *

"Remus and Sirius think we're dating," James blurted out. Lily looked up at him with shock.

"What?" she exclaimed, "Why would they think that?"

"We're spending a lot of time together, and Remus knows that Heads don't have this much business together. They put one and one together and got-"

"Three. They got three. Well, maybe we should stop trying to get them together," Lily said, "And how do you know, anyway?" James laughed.

"Oh, please, I know those two, they think they're subtle, but they're as subtle as a slap across the face. They're trying to trip me up, to get me to admit it by making me jealous and suggesting I date some other girl. But I have a feeling they're plotting something else, and any time they're spending together is good, it could help us," James said. Lily shook her head, having some idea where James was going with this.

"I'm not pretending to date you, Potter," Lily snarled. James shook his head.

"No one will know. They think we have a secret relationship. So we have to make it look like we have one while also trying to cover it up. So you'll really be pretending to be pretending not to date me," James said triumphantly, as if he had just solved world hunger.

"That made no sense, and also, NO!" Lily exclaimed.

"You don't have to touch me. You don't even have to like me. You just have to pretend to. Come back into the Common Room with your hair ruffled, my tie untied, lipstick on my collar or something," James said.

"I don't wear lipstick," Lily said.

"I didn't know that! Just little things that make it look like we have a secret relationship," James said, "Please? Please?" Lily sighed.

"A couple of months ago I'd never have done anything you asked me," she said, "But you just keep pulling me in deeper. Fine, Potter. We'll pretend to have a secret relationship. Just don't get any ideas into your head!"

"No, I'll be a complete professional," James assured her, "No funny business from James Potter, none at all."

"Why do I not believe you?" Lily asked. James smirked.

"I'm am completely trustworthy, Miss Evans, just look at my badge," he said, pointing at his Head Boy badge.

"That doesn't make you trustworthy, Potter," Lily said.

"I am truly hurt, Evans, you're breaking my heart," said James, clutching his chest. Lily laughed.

"Stop it Potter," she exclaimed, "Stop." James let go of his chest and grinned at her.

"Well, let's continue planning?" James suggested. Lily nodded, and the two continued talking for half an hour, before Lily decided it was time to go back to the Common Room.

"Wait, before you do," James said, and he put his hand in Lily's hair and ruffled it up a lot. He unbuttoned his shirt and rebuttoned it, putting the buttons in the wrong button holes, and untied his tie, having it just hang over his shoulders. Lily grinned at him, and undid her own top button, pulling her skirt a little to make it look ruffled.

"Right. Now we're ready," James said, "Just remember to look dazed because I am an awesome snogger." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I really doubt that," she said, and they began to walk back to the Common Room.

"Well, if you ever want to test it, see if it's true, just let me know," James said.

"Don't hold your breath," Lily said as they reached the Fat Lady, "Bluejay." The portrait opened and Lily climbed in, followed by James. James spotted Remus, Peter and Sirius and walked over to them in what he hoped to be a somewhat cocky way.

"You look pleased with yourself," Remus observed. James shrugged.

"Becoming Head Boy was really a great thing, Evans has to spend time with me," James said as he sat down next to Sirius, who had his feet kicked up on one of the coffee tables.

"Oh, I thought Evans had been with someone else, she looks as if she's thoroughly snogged. You do too, actually. But we all know she couldn't have been snogging you," Sirius said. James glared at him.

"Is it so unbelievable the Evans would want to snog me?" James snapped. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"Yes," they said together with Peter.

"Shut up," James said, going red, "I know she hates me, but I'd like to think she can change her mind."

"Yeah, good luck with that Prongs," Sirius said, shaking his head. He caught Remus' eye, and smiled at him before looking away. James still wouldn't tell them the truth, so they just had to work harder for it.

* * *

_**AN~ I don't even know what's happening anymore. **_

_**Anyway, I'm coming up with prank ideas, and I have a few, but I'd love to hear from some of you, what kind of pranks you'd like to see. Please let me know. **_

_**Also, I know this chapter is about 5 days later, which is terrible because I've actually written to chapter 9, so I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure I update every Monday. Slowing down with the updates now. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lily and James spent a lot of time holed together in Head meetings, and Remus and Sirius discussed their own plans, Peter sometimes piping up and adding things in.

On the Saturday before Halloween, Remus was the last to get up. It was two days after the full moon, and he needed a lot of sleep after the full moon. He went down to the Common Room, expecting it to be fairly empty, and saw that James, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for him. He was about to walk over to them when Lily seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hey, Remus!" Lily said, grinning at him, "Did you have any plans for Hogsmeade today?" Remus shook his head.

"No, I was just going to hang out with Sirius and Peter," Remus said.

"Not Potter?" Lily questioned, looking suitable confused. Remus frowned.

"He told us he had Head business with you…" Lily cocked her head, a look of concentration passing her face.

"Oh, right, yeah, we were supposed to, but it's been cancelled. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the Hogsmeade visit with me. Just me," Lily asked, smiling at Remus in an odd way. Remus glanced over at James, Sirius, and Peter, who were watching the scene with confusion, some anger on James' face, which Remus could understand, and an odd look on Sirius' face, though he couldn't figure that out.

"By that you mean…?"

"A date. I know a guy should ask a girl out, but I really like you, Remus," Lily said, "What do you say?"

"I was under the impression that you were… never mind," he said, shaking his head and looking back over at his friends, an idea coming to him. Maybe James and Lily had planned this to take Remus and Sirius off their trail. If so, this was going to backfire on them. He smiled, looking back at Lily, "You know, that sounds like a nice idea." Lily beamed.

"Really? You're not worried about what Potter would think?" Lily asked.

"No, he knows he has no chance with you," Remus said, "What's wrong with just seeing how things go, anyway? I'll just tell the others I won't be spending the Hogsmeade trip with them." Lily nodded and Remus walked over to the others.

"Sorry, guys, I won't be going to Hogsmeade with you, I'm going with Lily," he said, smiling, slightly pleased at the anger on James' face, but confused about Sirius' expression.

"What?" James, Peter, and Sirius demanded at the same time.

"Hey, she asked," Remus said, shrugging casually, "I'll see you guys later, okay?" He went back to Lily and together they left the Common Room. James tried not to grin. They had expected Remus to agree, to annoy James and try and get him to admit that he and Lily had a relationship, so the plan was going perfectly.

"What is he doing, going on a date with Evans?" Sirius exclaimed, "He knows you like her, and-"

"And what?" Peter asked, confused by the significant looks James and Sirius were giving each other. Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry, Wormtail," he said.

"Maybe we should spy on them?" James suggested, "So we know how far things go?"

"Good idea," Sirius agreed.

"Bad idea," Peter protested, "Maybe we should give them privacy. For all we know, they could just be going as friends?" Sirius and James shook their heads.

"Did you see how they flirted with each other?" Sirius said, "It was disgusting. We're spying on them. You don't have to come if you have a moral objection to it, Wormtail."

"No, I'm definitely coming," Peter said.

"Good, we better hurry then," Sirius said as James sprinted up the stairs, coming back with his Invisibility Cloak.

"I don't think it will cover all three of us," Sirius pointed out. James gave a pointed look at Peter, who sighed.

"He doesn't have to, yet, let's get into Hogsmeade first," Sirius said. James agreed, and the three of them started to walk down to Hogsmeade. Just outside the village, Peter transformed into his rat form, crawled up onto James' shoulder, and James pulled the cloak over the three of them.

"Let's go look in the Three Broomsticks first," James whispered. Together they went to the Three Broomsticks, following in quickly when someone else opened the door. They looked around to see if they could spot Remus and Lily, and saw that they were sitting together at a very private table, talking and laughing while drinking Butterbeer. James and Sirius quietly crept over to the table, trying not to knock anything, but Sirius did move a chair a little bit as he walked past. Remus looked up, and smirked a little. He had a feeling his friends were there watching him.

"So, Lily, how have you been going with your Defence essay?" Remus asked. Lily shrugged. She knew James was here somewhere with Sirius, he had told her about his Invisibility Cloak (at first she had been outraged that he had such a thing, but she could see the merits in using it for this plan).

"I've been having a little difficulty, actually, Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't my greatest subject, I was wondering if you could help me?" Lily said, moving closer to Remus, almost climbing onto his lap.

"What did you need help with?" Remus asked in a low voice. Lily smiled.

"Well, it's not the essay in particular I'm having any trouble with. I do know, however, that you're quite good with Dementors, but I've found I don't have a very good memory to fight them… I thought perhaps you could help me create one," she said quietly.

"What is she doing?" Sirius hissed. James felt pleased with himself as he felt Sirius shake with fury.

"What, exactly, were you thinking?" Remus asked slyly, though he had some idea of what she was thinking. He hoped James would stop it before it happened, because, as much as he liked Lily, he didn't like her in that way, and he certainly didn't want to kiss someone who his friend was in love with, and he was certain had a secret relationship with.

"Something like this," Lily whispered and she moved closer to Remus, and was about to kiss him when-

"NO!" Sirius threw off the Invisibility Cloak, exposing himself and James, as well as Peter, though only three people in the pub knew it was Peter. Remus jumped away from Lily in surprised, looking at Sirius in confusion. James didn't seem annoyed at all.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, "What – you two – Sirius?" Sirius breathed heavily as he looked between Lily and Remus.

"You can't kiss Evans, she – no, you can't kiss her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why not?" Remus asked, suspecting there was more to it than just because of James, for such a strong reaction.

"You know how James feels about her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"James doesn't appear to care," Remus pointed out, gesturing to James who was in fact laughing. Sirius looked at James for a moment, completely disarmed, before looking back at Remus.

"Yeah, well, I just don't think you should around snogging Evans!" Sirius said.

"That was a really strong reaction, Sirius," Remus said, getting off the seat he was on and walking towards him. Sirius took a steadying breath, and looked away.

"Just tell him," James whispered in his ear. Sirius looked at James in shock, shaking his head.

"No, no I can't, that is… no I can't tell him," Sirius said urgently.

"Tell who what?" Remus asked, looking between James and Sirius. They had some secret they weren't telling him, "And what is your objection to me kissing Lily?"

"I-I'm in love with you," Sirius muttered, keeping his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see Remus' face. Remus was in shock, sure he hadn't heard correctly. There was no way that Sirius had just said he was in love with Remus. It was ridiculous.

"W-what?" Remus stuttered.

"I'm in love with you, and I understand that you don't see me that way, I'm sorry," Sirius said before running out of the pub. Remus looked up at James for confirmation, who just nodded and looked apologetic.

"That – I didn't think it would backfire like that," James said.

"Well I have to go after him, tell him I feel the same way," Remus said, looking over at the door Sirius had just run out of. James shook his head.

"Leave him for a couple of days. He's not going to want to listen to you. I'm sorry, Remus, I really thought we were helping," James said. Remus looked confused.

"Helping – we?" he questioned, before understanding dawned on his face, and he looked at Lily, who seemed to be very shocked, "You were in on this? James managed to get you in on this? How on earth – no that doesn't matter. You two aren't actually together?"

"Of course not," James scoffed, "We all know Evans won't ever date me. I can't even believe you and Sirius actually thought we were." He shook his head to show his disbelief. Lily stood up, and put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"At least you know," Lily whispered, "We didn't think it would go like this, but at least you know and you can do something about it."

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I know, except for the fact that Sirius is going to think I never want to talk to him again, and he'll never want to talk to me again. It was better not knowing, at least then I had him as a friend," Remus snapped, before stalking out of the pub.

"Do you mean to tell me that Sirius and Remus were in love with each other and no one bothered to tell me?" Peter asked, having transformed back when all the attention had been on Remus and Sirius.

"Yeah," James said, "Sorry, Peter, I could've gotten you in on it, but I wasn't sure…"

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to be involved in this," Peter said, "This is a huge mess."

"When did you get here?" Lily said in confusion, looking at Peter.

"I've been here the whole time," Peter said, "You just were too wrapped up in Sirius and Remus to notice." James smirked.

"I could've sworn you weren't there before," Lily said, shaking her head, "Never mind. I'm going to try to talk to Remus. You should talk to Black." James nodded, and they left the pub, hoping they could find Sirius and Remus and fix the mess they made.

* * *

_**AN~ I still don't know what's happening anymore. **_

_**Normally I reply to reviews privately, but I got one from a guest, and I want to reply to it, so please feel free to skip this. **_

_**Seren- I see WolfStar as canon, also, but since it isn't stated explicitly, I feel like many people don't see it that way, and I felt I had to explain myself. You're completely right about Sirius, he's always portrayed at this player type, when the only hint that he was ever like that was in Snape's memory, and it was a girl admiring Sirius, not the other way around.**_

_**As for Lily and Peter, I'm glad you think I'm portraying them well (though you might change my mind). I was determined, in regards to Peter, to not completely ignore him. No matter what he does later in life, he is still a Marauder, and that's what makes the betrayal so awful. **_

_**Thank you for your kind review. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

On Sunday, Sirius didn't get out of bed. James had tried to coax him out, but he just groaned and rolled over, faceplanting into his pillow. Remus attempted to, but Sirius told him to go away because he knew Remus didn't want to talk to him anyway. James and Remus decided to just leave him to it for the day, but Remus hated it. He wanted to be able to tell Sirius he felt the same. He wanted to help Sirius feel better. He hated seeing Sirius so upset.

"I know what you're thinking, and you need to give him a bit of time," James said, looking up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Peter, "Right now he's feeling sorry for himself. In the next few days he'll feel better and then you can talk to him." Remus shook his head.

"I can't believe he'd think I wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, even if I didn't feel the same way. He's never abandoned me, and he's had plenty of reasons to," Remus said, "I would never abandon him."

"Well, there was that time with Snape and you didn't talk to him for a month," Peter pointed out.

"James didn't either," Remus said, "That was completely different. He used me, he used the fact that I'm a monster when he knows how much I hate it. That doesn't matter, it's over, and we've forgotten about it."

"Well, maybe he hasn't," James said reasonably, "And I don't think he's thinking straight. He's just confessed his love for one of his best friends. He saw that friend nearly kiss Lily Evans-"

"I'm still sorry about that, Prongs," Remus interrupted. James waved it off.

"I don't care about that, I mean, sure I hadn't expected it to get that close, but it was kind of my own fault. Evans and I got the reaction we were looking for. As I was saying, he just saw that friend nearly kiss Lily Evans. He has never seen any evidence to support the idea that the friend returned those feelings, though, to be honest, if he'd looked he'd have found some. Of course he's going to think you don't feel the same, and of course he's going to want to leave you alone. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship, and he thinks he has," James said.

"This is your fault, you know," Remus said.

"At least you know you have a shot with the person you're in love with," James said bitterly. He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't care about that. I'm getting over Evans."

"I think you have a shot, too," Remus said, "Now, don't let it go to your head, of course, because that doesn't mean she'll actually date you, but you worked together for this, didn't you? You were getting along? Shown her a different side to you. She could still change her mind." James looked hopeful.

"You really think so?" he said, smiling brightly, before hitting his head, "No, stop it James. This isn't about me. We can worry about that later. When Sirius is ready, you can tell him you feel the same. He's not going to believe you at first, but you'll convince him, I'm sure. And then you're together, you're happy, and Evans and I didn't make such a disaster of it!"

"You just want to be justified in your actions," Remus accused, but he smiled.

"Yeah, a little bit, but mostly I want you to be happy," James said. Remus sighed.

"You could have just told Sirius about my feelings," Remus said, "Yeah, I'd have been a little annoyed at first, but it certainly wouldn't be as bad as this mess."

"I can't change the past now. Maybe I could've, but I didn't. No use speculating."

"It would make me feel better," Remus muttered, "No, you're right. It's already happened. Sirius will be fine."

"We also have to remember that this is the first time Sirius has had any form of attachment like this to anyone. Yeah. He's dated a bit, but it hasn't been that serious," James said, "I wish I kept that in mind before."

"He has been quite the womaniser," Remus said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"You know it's never been like – well, you do know he's never been… intimate with anyone, right?" James said. Remus shook his head.

"I didn't know that. I figured he'd talk to you about his conquests. It wasn't really something I was ever open to discussing with him," Remus said.

"He's had no conquests, Moony," James assured him, "Girls may like him, but he never holds much interest in any of them. I think it was you all along, he just never realised it himself." Remus nodded, thinking. What James said was true. He never seemed to be that interested when girls showed an interest in him. He'd always wave them off, or go on one date with them before never seeing them again. He had thought it was because he was making the rounds. Was he really so wrong about Sirius?

"I should probably apologise to him for thinking that about him," Remus said. James shook his head.

"No, don't do that, he'll know I've told you. Anything the two of you know about each other should be discussed between the two of you, now," James said.

"Well, you did tell me, and I doubt Sirius is going to," Remus said, "He'd have to talk to me in the first place."

"He will. Don't worry, he will eventually."

"How long is eventually?" Remus looked downcast, and James shook his head.

"I don't know, Moony," he said, "I'm really sorry."

* * *

The next day, Monday, was Halloween. Sirius refused to get out of bed still, even for class. James would talk to the teachers quietly, and Remus purposely didn't pay attention to what he said. Most of the teachers had a soft spot for Sirius despite the trouble he caused. He was a likeable person, and most felt sorry for him, having been cast out from his family.

"He better be in class on Wednesday," McGonagall said warningly as they left Transfiguration, their last class of the day. They headed to the Great Hall, and Remus looked to see if he could spot Sirius. James had been bringing Sirius food from the kitchens, but Remus expected Sirius to at least turn up to the Halloween feast. He couldn't see Sirius anywhere.

"I'm going to go," Remus muttered to James, and turned away.

"Why?" James asked.

"I'm ending this. I'm going to talk to Sirius," he said, "I'll see you later." He walked away, going against the crowd which seemed determined to push Remus into the Great Hall. He got through the sea of students and headed up to Gryffindor tower, trying to think exactly what he would say to Sirius.

When he entered the dormitory, Sirius was lying in his bed, his face in his pillow.

"Go away," he said, having heard Remus' footsteps.

"No, Sirius. You're going to talk to me, or, at the very least, you're going to listen while I talk to you," Remus said.

"I already know what you're going to say, Remus, don't bother, I'm just going to forget about it, you should to," Sirius said.

"How could I? It's not every day that someone tells you that they're in love with you," Remus said. Sirius groaned, and Remus sat down at the foot of Sirius' bed, pushing his feet to the side, "If you hadn't run off, and if you hadn't hidden in your bed the last two days, I would've had an opportunity to reply."

"There's no need to reply. You're never going to see me as anything other than your idiot best friend," Sirius murmured into his pillow.

"You're wrong," Remus said. Sirius turned his head so that he looked at Remus in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you're not an idiot," Remus said, a smirk crossing his face, "And yes, you're one of my best friends. But I – well, I've had other feelings for you for a while."

"You're lying," Sirius said.

"Why would I lie about that, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"To make me feel better."

"Which would make you feel worse in the long run. I'm not lying. I've been in love with you for a while," Remus said. Sirius stared at Remus, and slowly sat up.

"Really?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded, and moved up the bed so he was closer to Sirius.

"Really. And I don't think of you as my idiot best friend. I don't think you're an idiot. Yeah, you've done some stupid things, but hasn't anyone? You are loyal, an amazing friend. You've stuck by me despite everything – and I know what you're going to say, and believe me, I do not see James or Peter in the same way I see you. You don't let many people get close to you, but you let us get close to you. You're funny, intelligent, and imaginative. Some of the pranks you come up with are so brilliant. Also, I'm just going to be honest here, you have a great arse," Remus said, blushing as he said the last part. Sirius laughed.

"Glad you like it. Yours is pretty nice too," Remus went redder, and Sirius grinned at him, "You're cute when you blush."

"Only when I blush?" Remus asked, pretending to look hurt.

"Well, maybe all the time, but especially when you blush," Sirius said, before kissing Remus. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius as he pulled them together, kissing him back passionately.

"Oh, how sweet," James said from the doorway, Peter next to him. Remus and Sirius broke apart, Remus completely letting go of Sirius.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Remus asked.

"Boring. Who wants to go to the Halloween feast when you know your friends are getting together? Someone has to be here to stop you guys from… well, you know," James said.

"Like we were going to do that," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, it does sound tempting," Sirius said, pulling Remus into his arms again, as Remus blushed.

"Oh, gross, please don't while we're in the room," James said, "I'm happy for you two and kissing is fine but no." Sirius and Remus laughed.

"You chose to come up here, you could've stayed at the feast," Sirius said.

"Shouldn't you be there, anyway, you're the Head Boy," Remus pointed out. James shrugged.

"Oh well."

"James…" Remus scolded. Sirius chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go now," James said, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, "I'll have to sneak in. Coming, Wormtail?" Peter nodded, and together they left the dormitory, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

"Now that they're gone, and we know how each other feels, does this mean that we're… together?" Remus asked. Sirius pretended to think about it.

"You mean, you get to call me your boyfriend?" Sirius said, "I don't know. I don't know if I can be tied down like that." He sighed.

"You prat," Remus said. Sirius laughed before he pulled Remus into another kiss.

"I would be honoured to be your boyfriend," Sirius murmured after pulling a centimetre away from Remus' lips, "I didn't expect this to happen, but I want to be with you."

"That makes me so happy," Remus muttered.

"You make me happy," Sirius replied.

"When did you become a soppy romantic?" Remus asked, "That's not the Sirius I know." Sirius grinned.

"You're to blame there," he said, and he brushed his lips against Remus'.

"Oh, no, maybe we shouldn't be together, I don't want to change you too much," Remus said playfully.

"You're stuck with me now," Sirius said, and pulled Remus into another passionate kiss.

* * *

_**AN~ So Remus and Sirius are finally together! I feel somewhat successful. Next thing to work on is Lily and James! :P**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Well, it worked then," Lily said as she sat down next to James and Peter in the Common Room, "Well, I assume it did, because I don't see Remus or Black anywhere." James nodded.

"Yeah, they got together yesterday. Remus eventually made Sirius listen to him. They're sickening already," James said. Lily laughed.

"You only have yourself to blame, Potter, you were the one who wanted them together," Lily pointed out. James scowled. He knew that, and he had wanted his friends to be happy, but it wasn't exactly pleasant being woken up at 2 in the morning because those same friends were snogging loudly.

"Yeah, but I hadn't expected Sirius to be so sickening," James said, a disgusted expression on his face.

"It will pass. Neither of them ever thought they could actually be together, so they're enjoying it at the moment. They'll get over this early soppy stuff and become decent company again," Lily assured him, "Just wait."

"Yeah, I guess," James said.

"You know, when you first told me about this idea of helping them get together, I thought you were crazy. I suppose you weren't so crazy after all. Though it was really weird flirting with Remus, and I'm so glad Sirius stopped us when he did. Remus is nice, but I didn't really want to kiss him," Lily said. James smiled at her.

"Who would you want to kiss?" he asked boldly. Lily just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Potter. Wouldn't you like to know," she said, raising an eyebrow before she walked away. James turned to Peter.

"She wants me. She so wants me," James said confidently. Peter laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up," Peter warned him.

"Shouldn't I? She's watching me right now," James said. He was right. Lily had gone over to sit with her friends again, and was looking over at James. She looked away quickly when James and Peter looked at her, her cheeks faintly pink.

"So she's watching you. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Look at your past with her," Peter said. James shrugged.

"I'll take it slowly. Don't want to startle her or anything," James said, "By the end of the year, I'll have her."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Peter said as Remus and Sirius came down the stairs and sat down on the couch together.

"Have you two decided you're decent enough for polite company?" James asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We got through class today, didn't we?" Remus asked.

"Sirius made you walk in front of him so he could stare at your arse," James said. Remus blushed and Sirius laughed.

"Wouldn't you?" Sirius asked.

"No. No, I wouldn't, because Remus isn't my type," James said, glancing back over at Lily, who had been looking at him and looked away instantly. Remus and Sirius looked where James looked to see Lily.

"Not a chance, Prongs," Sirius said, "Not going to happen."

"He thinks she wants him," Peter said, smirking. Sirius and Remus started laughing.

"Oh, yeah, why would you think that?" Sirius asked.

"You're delusional," Remus added. James shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said confidently, "Fact: We've been getting along recently because of our Head duties and while we were doing a misguided plan to get you two together. Fact: She just sat down with Peter and I before to have a civilised conversation. Fact: When she said she didn't want to kiss you, Moony, I asked her who she did want to kiss, and she said, and I quote, 'wouldn't you like to know?' Fact: She keeps looking at me."

"Delusional," Remus sang. James shook his head. His friends didn't believe him, but he knew he was right. Sirius glanced over at Lily, who had in fact been watching James while he was saying this.

"Moony, she is watching him," Sirius said. Remus looked over, and saw that she was watching him. When James looked over, she looked away immediately.

"I don't think she even noticed you two looking at her," Peter said, "Only Prongs."

"Still don't think you stand a chance," Remus said.

"I'll prove you wrong. Just you wait and see," James said, smirking.

"I won't hold my breath," Remus said.

"It's not like I ever expected to see the two of you together," James said, pointing at Remus and Sirius. In response Sirius kissed Remus, causing James to make a face and most of the people in the Common Room to look over in surprise. So far they had kept the snogging to the dormitory. Sirius let go of Remus, and they both looked around the Common Room, somewhat surprised to find people looking at them.

"What, never seen people snogging before?" James said loudly, "Mind your own business!" The Gryffindors in the Common Room looked away, and started chatting with their friends again. Lily was watching James still, trying to hide an admiring look.

"Probably not the best way to tell everyone," Remus said, blushing. Sirius just laughed.

"Was there any better way? Now we're part of the school gossip, everyone is going to be talking about us for the next few days," Sirius said, seeming pleased with himself.

"You may be an attention seeker, but I'm not," Remus said, "Anyway, it's not going to be for long, they'll find something else to talk about soon enough. Maybe they should start talking about Voldemort."

"No one talks about that in Hogwarts, you know that, everyone thinks they're nice and safe here," James said, "Which, to be honest, we are, since Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore."

"But once we leave school, even in the holidays…" Remus said. James shook his head.

"People aren't worried about it. Yeah, he's murdered a few people, and he doesn't like anyone that isn't pure-blood, but he doesn't seem like a huge threat to people," James said, "A gigantic grade A asshole, but not a huge threat."

"But he is," Remus said, "He has on his side some of the most influential people in the Wizarding community. He could murder anyone at any time."

"Yes, he has the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the… well…" James trailed off, looking at Sirius furtively.

"Yes, my family, I know. But it's not like we haven't underestimated the threat. We've spent these years in school having fun," Sirius said.

"May as well have fun while we can," James said darkly. Remus shivered.

"You know what, I'm sorry I brought it up. But you know how having Voldemort around makes things so much harder for… you know, people with my furry little problem," Remus said, "Surviving after Hogwarts has been huge on my mind."

"Don't worry, Moony, we'll look after you," Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus. Remus smiled.

"I know. I still worry," Remus said.

"That's your job, Moony, and it stops us from doing some of the ridiculous stuff Prongs and I come up with," Sirius said, grinning at Remus, "So worry away, just tell us. Tell me." His eyes met Remus', pleading with Remus to talk to him whenever he needed to. Remus nodded, and Sirius kissed Remus again quickly.

"Merlin, stop it," James said, "You guys are gross."

"Can we say that to you when you finally get Evans like you say you will?" Sirius said. James hesitated, then sighed.

"Fine, because it probably will be," he conceded. Sirius laughed.

"She's looking at you again."

* * *

Remus could feel the stares and the whispers of the Hogwarts students as he walked through the halls, Sirius by his side. They weren't doing anything particular, they just looked like a pair of friends who were heading to class, but the story had already spread all around the school.

A lot of the girls were disappointed. Sirius had been popular with many of the girls in school, and now he was taken, they seemed to really hate Remus. Some of them had even taken to putting themselves between Remus and Sirius, flirting hard with Sirius while giving Remus dirty looks. Sirius generally just laughed it off, before taking Remus' hand and the two of them walking off together, but it was really getting on Remus' nerves.

Some people had taken to giving both Remus and Sirius dirty looks. They were the ones who thought it was disgusting, and for the most part, Sirius and Remus ignored them. People in the Wizarding world could be extremely judgmental, but there were also the complete opposites, the ones who were open and didn't care about others love lives. Most of the people who had a problem with Remus and Sirius' relationship were the pure-bloods who had a problem with Remus and Sirius as well, seeing Sirius as a blood traitor and Remus as a half-blood with his 'Mudblood' mother. But there were others who had a problem with just the relationship.

Everyone else didn't seem to mind, but they still talked about it. It kept the gossip mill running.

Sirius and Remus walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus ignoring the looks people were giving the pair of them. They went and joined James and Peter by the fire.

"We're planning on a prank on all the people who think you're disgusting," James said as Sirius and Remus sat down. Sirius looked excited, and Remus intrigued.

"Please tell me you're making them kiss each other or feel an attraction for the same gender because that would be perfect," Sirius said. James grinned, and nodded.

"Of course. We can make a love potion between us." James said.

"That's banned, James," Remus said, "Not to mention, how are you going to get them to drink potion?"

"I know… okay, here we go. When we see people with their expressions of disgust, I'll stick their feet to the floor. We can make it so that they don't unstick until they're kissed by the same gender," James said. Sirius looked pleased, and Remus just sighed.

"Hey, Sirius." Sirius looked up to find a sixth year girl smiling at him, playing with her hair.

"What do you want?" Sirius said, having some idea why she was talking to him. She smiled at him, before throwing Remus a dark look.

"I thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Ella Cartwright," she said, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "And I just… I was wondering if you were free sometime to hang out?"

"I'm not interested," Sirius said, turning back to James, "It shouldn't just be the people who are disgusted though, it should be the people who don't leave me alone that we should prank." Ella Cartwright looked offended by Sirius snubbing her, and she turned to Remus.

"You'll want to stop whatever enchantment you have going with Sirius Black soon, Lupin, because no one is going to stand and watch while he makes a fool of himself," she snapped at him before storming across the room. Remus looked like he had been slapped across the face, and Sirius instantly put an arm around him. Remus had known many of the girls at Hogwarts fancied Sirius, but he hadn't expected reactions like that.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous," James said, glaring after her.

"That's what people are going to think, though. Why would they think that someone like Sirius could actually like me?" Remus said.

"Ignore her. Ignore all of them. What they think doesn't even matter," James said, "What you and Sirius think matters, what you're friends think matters, none of these people are your friends, Remus. And you know what, Sirius, I think we have to go even worse with our pranks. It's not good enough to make them kiss. We need to do something huge, teach them all a lesson."

"A lesson. That sounds promising," Sirius said, grinning, taking the piece of parchment James had and starting to write some things down, "Now, we don't want to punish the people who are supportive, so we have to be careful and watch out for the people who don't like it, for whatever reason. We can keep notes on who in particular are being hurtful or stupid about it."

"You're being somewhat sensible, Sirius, I'm impressed," Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This is our chance to get back at the people who are sending us dirty looks, Remus. The people who are supportive I want them to know we appreciate it," Sirius said. Remus smiled at him, before kissing Sirius softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Remus said.

"Through the prank we should also reward the people who are particularly supportive, like Evans," Sirius said. James grinned.

"Good idea," he said, "We have a message to send across."

"They're not going to listen," Remus pointed out. James and Sirius shrugged, not too bothered by that fact.

"But it's a way to get even, also, it will be fun! C'mon, Moony, you know it will be fun. Help us plan. We need you as well," James said. Remus sighed, before nodding, and joining their discussion on pranking plans.

* * *

_**AN~ So, I'm pretty terrible at coming up with prank ideas, I do have some for this particular prank, but they're the Marauders, they will be doing more pranks as time goes by. If you have any ideas, please let me know!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a poor student who should probably be working on schoolwork, not writing fanfiction. **

* * *

Something very odd had started happening around the school. No one talked about it though. It was embarrassing for the people who it happened to. It all started about three weeks after the school found out about the scandalous relationship of two well-known Gryffindors, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Some people thought it was just an elaborate prank of behalf of the 'Marauders', and others believed it to be a true relationship. However, there were many people who thought it was a disgusting relationship, something that shouldn't happen, that wasn't natural.

Some of these people voiced these thoughts. Others gave the two boys dirty looks. And something odd happened to every guy who did that. It started with one fifth year Slytherin, who, as he walked past the Marauders, hissing the word 'poofs' at Black and Lupin. He didn't notice any wands, and he couldn't even be sure it was one of those Marauders that did it, but suddenly the boxers he was wearing had changed into women's underwear. G string's. He felt himself go red, and hurried to his dormitory, despite the fact he was going to be late for Transfiguration, and changed underwear , trying to transform his others back, but failed.

He was the first of many. The Marauders alone knew how many people they had hit, because no one else would admit that they had been wearing G string underwear, even if it wasn't by choice. They had noticed that a lot of the guys that had been awful about the relationship had stopped saying anything. Now they just had to think of something to do to the females.

It was during a Head meeting, when Lily and James were talking, that James thought of something. Somehow, they had gotten onto the topic of fairytales, and Lily had mentioned a frog that couldn't change back into a human until they had true love's first kiss. James grinned when he heard Lily say that, causing her to question him.

"What are you smirking about?" Lily asked.

"You just gave me a brilliant prank idea. Thank you," James said, still grinning. Lily groaned.

"That was not my intention," Lily moaned. James shrugged.

"We need to prank the people who are being assholes about Remus and Sirius' relationship," James said, knowing that Lily would be more okay with that than a prank that was just for fun.

"I thought you were doing the transforming into women's underwear thing?" Lily asked, "That's what Remus told me."

"Yeah, but that's not something we can do to the girls who are being assholes," James said. Lily shook her head.

"You're Head Boy, you should set an example," Lily said.

"I am setting an example. The example is not to be a judgmental bastard and don't let others get away with being a judgmental bastard," James said, grinning. Lily sighed.

"You know I can't approve of it, so perhaps you just shouldn't mention the pranks to me and I'll keep my suspicions to myself," Lily said. James nodded.

"Thanks, Evans," he said, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you considered me a friend."

"But you do know better?" Lily questioned, a playful smile on her face.

"Of course I do. You despise me, you think I'm arrogant, and no-good. Of course you can't consider me a friend," James said, a mock mournful look on his face, "I have long since given up trying to change your mind."

"I'll believe that when I see it, Potter," Lily said, shaking her head, "I've never known you to give up. I'll give you one thing, you are persistent. Annoyingly persistent, but persistent."

"Not any more. If you change your mind, you'll have to come to me, now. I'm not chasing anymore," James said. Lily looked confused for a moment, before smiling.

"You know that will never happen," Lily said, "Not in a million years."

"I'll look forward to seeing you in a million years, then," James said, "I better get back to the others, though Remus and Sirius probably don't miss me." He stood up, and Lily blushed as James blew a kiss at her, though she tried not to. He walked out of the room, leaving Lily to pack up everything from the meeting.

"He's an idiot," she muttered, smiling to herself as she swung her bag over her shoulders and headed back to the Common Room.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were in a secret passageway, knowing that only James and Peter wouldn't come looking for them if they saw where they were in the Marauders map. They also knew most students didn't know about this particular passageway, so they had the most privacy they could get in this school.

Sirius broke from Remus' lips and started to kiss down his neck, causing the other boy to moan slightly, but Remus pushed him away.

"We should probably get back. Curfew is soon," Remus muttered. Sirius growled before pushing his lips against Remus' again, biting down on Remus' bottom lip.

"Mm… Sirius," Remus moaned, before pushing him away again, "If you really want we can borrow James' Invisibility Cloak and sneak out again, but I'd rather not be caught by a fellow Prefect, or, even worse, James or Lily, trying to get back to the Common Room after hours."

"Why didn't we take his Cloak before?" Sirius murmured against Remus' lips.

"Didn't think about it," Remus said, "Come on." He took Sirius' hand and was about to walk out of the passageway when Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and started snogging him furiously. This time, Remus didn't fight it. Who cared if they were caught out late?

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was used to odd things happening in the school. Surrounded by magic, weird circumstances were bound to happen. However, Hogwarts hadn't quite experienced anything quite like this before. There seemed to be an infestation of frogs, yet there were also many of the female students missing.

Funnily enough, a frog seemed to appear every time a girl disappeared, and this often happened around four particular students, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

After three days of this happened, a note appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office, and it was at dinner that it was read out.

"'Dear Students of Hogwarts,

"'These appearing frogs are the students that have been disappearing, as many of you suspect. This is not normal transfiguration. These frogs can only turn back after they have been kissed, but only by a female. Thank you.' The teachers are trying to find the people who have done this, but if what this note says is true, then you had better get on working on this, as trying to transfigure these frogs back with magic hasn't worked so far." Dumbledore sat back down, glancing over at the Marauders, his eyes twinkling. The students began discussing things as they watched a few of the frogs jump around the Great Hall.

"Well, as Head Girl, I'll take the first step and give it a try," Lily said loudly, picking up one of the frogs. She shuddered at the thought, because she knew exactly what James had done, and she knew that this frog was someone who had given Remus and Sirius a hard time. Not to mention, a frog.

"You don't have to do that, Evans," James said suddenly. Lily shook her head, smiling at James to let him know it was okay.

"No, I have to set an example to the other students, and as Head Girl I should do all in my power to help the students," Lily said, before pressing her lips against the frog's mouth and then putting it down, wiping her lips as the frog transformed back into a sixth year Ravenclaw girl.

"It worked!" a second year Hufflepuff said in surprise, "I thought it was a joke."

"Well, I'm not the only one who is going to be kissing these frogs," Lily said with a smile, and the female Prefects got the hint, while the sixth year Ravenclaw who had been a frog looked extremely disgruntled.

"I don't know what's worse, being a frog, or being kissed by a girl," she said in disgust.

"Oh, dear, I'd have thought you learned your lesson. Keep your mouth shut," James said, "Even if you don't agree with someone's relationship, you don't need to say it." The girl glared at James.

"Of course it was you and your disgusting friends," she snapped. James gave her a slightly bemused expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said lightly, as he watched some of the frogs around the Great Hall be transfigured back into humans after being kissed. McGonagall watched them with narrowed eyes, and, after every frog had been changed back, and the Marauders started to leave the Great Hall, she walked over to stop them so she could talk to them.

"You four, stop," McGonagall called after them as she entered the Entrance Hall. The four Marauders turned around with innocent expressions on their faces.

"I know it was the four of you that did that to those poor students," McGonagall said, careful not to betray the fact that she agreed with the four that those particular students needed to be taught to be respectful.

"Is there any proof, Professor?" Peter asked in a curious voice.

"Yes, it isn't very nice to accuse us if there isn't any proof," Sirius said.

"No, you're right, there isn't any proof. You weren't caught in the act. Just make sure nothing like this happens again," Professor McGonagall said, knowing that she could and should push harder, but not having enough proof was an easy way to let them go unpunished, just this once.

"You know we can't promise that, Professor, when you can't even be sure we were the ones who did this," James said, "But I daresay that the people affected by this and… other things…" There was a small smile on his face as he said 'other things', "Will not need to be taught again."

"Perhaps not. Very well, go back to your Common Room," McGonagall said, fighting a smile, "And I expect your best behaviour in my class for the next week." The four nodded, and turned, walked up the stairs, Sirius taking Remus' hand.

"I must say, those two boys are very brave," Dumbledore said from behind McGonagall said. McGonagall looked at her Gryffindors proudly.

"Indeed. Not many have the courage to be open with their affections with so many against them like that," Minerva said.

"No, not even I," Albus said. McGonagall looked at her boss and friend curiously.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes, Minerva?" Albus said.

"I have known you for many years, and never have you so much as mentioned another male," Minerva said, "Certainly not in that way."

"But have I ever mentioned a female? No. But it is my private life, and I have no wish to publicise it," Albus said.

"But if you did – you are a greatly respected member of our society – if you did, perhaps others would become more accepting," Minerva said. Albus shook his head sadly.

"Have my pro-Muggle 'leanings' lead to more people being accepting of Muggles and Muggle-borns. No. I don't think it will help at all, in fact, it might even decrease the amount of respect I hold in the Wizarding community, and that would cause many problems in the fight against Voldemort," Albus said, "As I said, those boys are very brave. You must be proud of your students."

"The four of them cause more trouble than I could even imagine, and yet I respect them all greatly, and very proud of all of them," Minerva paused, "Don't even let them know that. At least, not while they're students, and preferably not for another ten or twenty years." Albus chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me, Minerva," Albus assured her.

* * *

_**AN~ I'm not exactly entirely sure why I included the conversation between McGonagall and Dumbledore, but it felt important. Or something. I don't know. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Mischief managed," James muttered, rolling up the Marauders Map and putting it in his pocket as Lily came around the corner.

"Found anyone?" Lily asked. James shook his head, keeping his face straight. In fact, he had, on the Marauders Map, found where Sirius and Remus were currently snogging, but he wasn't going to tell Lily that. In fact, he was tempted to lead Lily to the passageway, tell her about that particular secret passageway, and have the two of them walk in on Remus and Sirius in a compromising position.

"I haven't, but I do know about one particular place some people like to go," James said. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know about it?" Lily questioned suspiciously.

"Evans, you know that I'm a trouble maker. I know most of the secret passageways, and I know which one in particular people like to use and people know about," James said. Lily still looked suspicious.

"And you're willing to give up a secret like that?" Lily asked.

"I'm Head Boy now, I need to be responsible," James said.

"Right," Lily said sceptically, "Fine, show me." She followed James as he led her up to the fourth floor, and started tapping on the wall behind a tapestry, and she looked in surprise as what appeared to be a wall became a door and opened.

"See anyone?" Lily asked.

"No, but the passageway is quite long. After you," James said, gesturing to the hallway. Lily took her wand out, cast Lumos, and started walking down the passage. As she walked she heard someone moaning.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping that whoever it was would hear her and make sure they weren't too compromising by the time she reached them. There was silence for a moment, then-

"Lily?" Lily tried not to groan as she recognised Remus' voice, and she glared at James who had started laughing behind her. She kept walking, however, and she reached Sirius and Remus. Sirius' shirt was open, and he was fixing his trousers, and Remus was putting his school tie back on.

"Did you know they were here?" Lily asked, turning to James who was laughing hysterically.

"Yes," James said.

"I'm surprised they told you," Lily said, turning back to Remus and Sirius, "You guys do know we have to punish you, right?"

"We didn't tell him," Sirius said, shooting James a dirty look, "He cheated. I thought he'd give us a bit of privacy."

"I'm sorry, Padfoot, Moony, but this was priceless," James said. Lily sighed.

"Our normal punishment for this is to take ten points each and a separate detention for each of you," Lily said. Remus and Sirius nodded, knowing there was no use arguing with Lily.

"We didn't think James and Peter would appreciate our snogging," Remus said.

"Well, it was a bit more than snogging," Sirius muttered, causing Remus to laugh. James made a face.

"Yeah, I don't want to know. Lucky you called out, Lily, I don't think I'd have wanted to see what they were doing," James said.

"If I hadn't it would've been your own fault," Lily replied, not noticing that James had used her given name. Remus and Sirius, however, did notice, and glanced at each other.

"Okay, well, twenty points off Gryffindor and we each have detention? Good, let's get back to Gryffindor," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand as they began to walk away from James and Lily.

"Yeah, but then you'd have seen it too," James said, not noticing that Remus and Sirius had begun to walk away.

"And as Head Girl I could put you in detention for being their accomplice," Lily snapped back at him.

"No you couldn't," James said cheerily, "I'd dispute it, and it would like you're just abusing your position against me because you dislike me."

"I don't dislike you…" Lily said softly, frowning, "Yeah, maybe last year I despised you. But I like you well enough now."

"Oh… um…" James stared at Lily in shock, then looked around to see that Remus and Sirius had disappeared, "Hey! Where did they go?" Lily also looked around.

"They went when we were distracted, not that that means they get out of their detention," Lily said. James sighed.

"Come on, Evans, Remus is your friend. They just wanted a bit of time together," James said.

"I know. But it's after hours, and those are the rules. I'm not bending them for anyone, and you shouldn't either. You're Head Boy, you have to be an example for others, especially the other Prefects who could be likely to let their friends off, like Remus did for you guys," Lily said.

"He didn't all the time," James muttered.

"I know your friends are important to you, and I appreciate and admire that, but Remus and Sirius were happy enough to take their punishments, they knew why they were getting them, they were fine with it," Lily said. James nodded.

"Fine. I'll just tell them it's your fault," James said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You will do no such thing, James Potter," Lily said, "They probably won't even bring it up. Let's finish our rounds."

The pair finished their rounds in silence, as they finished, they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Just as James was about to go through the Portrait Hole, Lily held her hand out.

"Wait, James," she said softly. James turned around, his brain registering the use of his given name, but choosing not to comment.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at her. She sighed.

"What I said before, about not disliking you. I did mean it. I…" her voice trailed off, and she shook her head.

"Lily?" James said, "You can tell me."

"You know I used to despise you, but I've really seen another side of you. You're a good friend, James. I can't dislike someone like that. I think… how about we be friends?" Lily said. James just laughed.

"You were already my friend, Lily. But if you want me to be your friend, then great," James said.

"I was already your friend?" Lily asked. James opened his mouth to reply when the portrait opened and Sirius poked his head out.

"Are you guys going to hang out here all day, Remus will have to put you in detention because you're not on your rounds anymore," Sirius said. James glared at Sirius.

"Padfoot, go away," James snapped.

"No, he's right, let's go in," Lily said, and Sirius moved out of the way so Lily could climb through the Portrait Hole. Lily went over to her friends, and James and Sirius went over to Remus and Peter. When they sat down, James slapped the back of Sirius' head.

"You didn't have to interrupt us," James said.

"You interrupted us," Sirius countered, "Anyway, it's not like you were going to kiss her." James made a face.

"We're friends now," James said, smiling as his eyes glazed over.

"Definitely isn't ever going to date you, then," Peter said, "She wouldn't want to ruin the friendship." Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Pete's right, if you're friends with someone, even if you like them, you're not going to want to date them in fear it will ruin the friendship. Just look at Sirius and I," Remus said. James wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about the girl of his affections, the beautiful Lily Evans. In the beginning of September she hated him, and now, as it grew close to Christmas, she considered him a friend. Who knew how much further her mind would change after the New Year?

* * *

"You know my parents are more than happy to have the two of you over Christmas," James said, looking over at Remus and Sirius as he packed his school trunk.

"The Full Moon is on Christmas, there's a reason I'm staying here. But thank you, anyway, James," Remus said.

"I'm not going to leave Remus here alone," Sirius added, "Wish your parents Happy Christmas from me though."

"You just want the dormitory to yourselves," James said, shaking his head, smirking slightly.

"Well, that is an added bonus," Sirius said, "But you know that's not true."

"I'm surprised your parents let you stay here, Remus," James said.

"Mum wasn't too happy about it," Remus admitted, "But you know what I'm like close to the full moon, I'll just ruin the day, I'd rather not do that."

"You wouldn't ruin it," James said, "But I understand, the two of you want private couple time or something." He waved his hand dismissively as he closed his trunk, and Peter came into the dormitory, grabbing his trunk, which he'd packed the night before.

"James, the train is leaving soon, we have to get down there," Peter said. James nodded, and picked his trunk up.

"You guys coming down to see us off or are you just barely being patient enough for us to leave before you start ripping each other's clothes off?" James said to Remus and Sirius. Remus and Sirius opened their mouths to deny it, but James cut them off, "Yeah, I know, don't deny it. See you after the holiday break, then." James and Peter left the dormitory, leaving Remus and Sirius alone, sitting on Sirius' bed.

"Well, then, now we're finally alone," Sirius said, moving his hand from on top of Remus' and started to stroke it up his arm.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't like James anymore," Remus said.

"Oh, I do, but I like snogging you more," Sirius said. Remus grinned and Sirius' lips met his. Remus kissed him back passionately, and starting pushing Sirius to lie down on the bed, moving on top of him.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I haven't even been gone five minutes," James said, "Don't mind me, I forgot something." Remus jumped up from Sirius.

"We thought you were gone," Sirius said, sitting up and realising that Remus had managed to unbutton a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"I had, but I forgot to grab something," James said, kneeling down and reaching under his bed, pulling out a couple of wrapped packages. He threw them over to Sirius and Remus.

"Don't open them until Christmas. Or do. You might need them. Lily helped me with the idea," he said, grinning, "Don't worry, you'll get another present from me. Anyway, I'll see you guys after the holiday break." He took another package, and tucked it under his arm as he left the dormitory again. Remus and Sirius took the packages tentatively.

"I don't think I can trust anything James gives us, no matter what he says about Lily helping him," Remus said.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about it now that I know Evans helped Prongs," Sirius said, "That girl can be vindictive."

"No, you're right, that makes it much worse. Let's never open these," Remus said, throwing his package away, and grabbing Sirius', throwing it under his bed, "Now where were we?" Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around Remus, and the pair started snogging furiously.

* * *

_**AN~ So I just realised what "throwing his package away, and grabbing Sirius'" could actually imply and oh wow. **_

_**This chapter is a bit early, and I'll probably put up another one this Easter weekend as well. Which would be weird because the next chapter is Christmas and it will be posted on Easter and that's a bit odd. But oh well, lovely coincidence though.**_

_**Also, I have written a Remus/Sirius one-shot that is set after PoA, called 'Promise'. It fits in with this fic as well as working on it's own, and may be included if I decide to do a sequel after I finish this. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There is also a mention of Pride and Prejudice in this chapter. Also obviously do not own that, either.**

* * *

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Remus jumped up bolt right in bed, looking around until he saw Sirius next to his bed, his mouth right next to where his ear was. Remus growled, and Sirius smiled before kissing the werewolf.

"Don't bloody do that," Remus whispered angrily as they broke apart.

"Yeah, I know, you need your sleep close to the full moon, but I happen to quite like aggressive Moony," Sirius said, winking. Remus narrowed his eyes, and lay back down.

"Shove off, Sirius," he said, turning his back on Sirius and trying to go back to sleep.

"I'm hurt, Moony, you wounded me deeply," Sirius said, putting his hand over his heart and pouting.

"Go away," Remus growled, closing his eyes.

"Nope," Sirius said, hopping into the bed next to Remus, and wrapping his arms around him. Remus shifted slightly to allow Sirius' arms around him.

"You don't want to open your presents?" Remus asked after a few moments.

"No, not really," Sirius said, "Don't need them. We can just lie here all day, until it's time for you to go down to the Shrieking Shack."

"I think there'll be a bit more than just lying here," Remus said, "But now you've gone and woken me up… let's open some presents."

"Nah," Sirius said as Remus rolled over, "No interest in presents. I have all I need right here." Remus laughed.

"You're such a sap," he said.

"You bring out the worst in me, Moony," Sirius said, "It's all your fault." Remus laughed before kissing Sirius furiously, pushing Sirius down and moving on top of him.

"You know what. You have the right idea. Let's stay here all day," he said, before he started to kiss down Sirius' neck and exploring Sirius' body with his hands.

* * *

Lily Evans sat in her bedroom, wiping her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have been crying, she should have been used to Petunia and her hatred of anything magical. All she had done was help her mother speed up the Christmas cooking a bit, since she was of age now and could use magic. Technically, she shouldn't have because it was in the Muggle world, but her parents and sister already knew about the Wizarding world, so no harm done.

But Petunia had refused to eat Christmas dinner because it was 'tainted by magic', giving Lily a dirty look. It had already been bad enough when Lily had opened her present from Petunia and it was a guide-to book about how to be a 'proper' girl, and when Petunia refused to even open the present Lily had got her. But refusing to eat the Christmas dinner was the last straw, and Lily left the table, and had been in her room for the last half an hour.

"Lily, dear?" Lily looked around to see her Mum at the door.

"I just need some time, Mum," she said.

"Petunia is gone. She went to the Dursleys' house. They're having their Christmas dinner later, rather than midday like us. The last straw for her was five minutes when an owl flew in and dropped this off," her mother said, handing Lily a gift with a letter. Lily took it from her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I shouldn't have tried to help. I ruined Christmas," Lily said. Mrs Evans shook her head.

"No you didn't, Lily. You were just trying to help. I just wish your sister would accept you for what you are. I hate that you don't get along like you used to," Mrs Evans said, sitting down next to Lily as Lily played with the gift in her hand. Lily looked at her Mum with slight pity, and put the gift aside, hugging her mother.

"I wish we did," Lily said, "But I guess we've just gone our separate ways." Mrs Evans kissed Lily's forehead before standing up again.

"Well, there's still plenty of food when you want to come down and eat," she said, and walked out of the room, leaving Lily alone.

Lily picked up the gift again, and opened the letter.

_Dear Lily, _

_Happy Christmas! I hope you've had a good day so far, and I bet my letter and gift certainly helped brighten it! _

_Joking aside, I know we haven't really been friends for very long but I thought I would send you something anyway. It's not much, but I thought you might like some decent Wizarding sweets while in the Muggle world. _

_I hope you and your family are well, _

_James. _

Lily smiled, putting the letter to the side, and opened the gift to find a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a couple of Chocolate Frogs, and a packet of Sugar Quills. Lily read through the letter again. His letter and gift has helped brighten Christmas, but she was never going to tell him that. She appreciated that he sent her something, and felt bad that she hadn't sent anything to him.

She looked around her bedroom, trying to see if there was anything that she could send to him. Her eyes fell on her bookshelf. Maybe a Muggle book would be a good thing to send to James. As the Head Boy, he should familiarise himself with common Muggle things to make it easier for himself to relate to the Muggle born students. It would also invite him into part of her world.

She walked over to her bookshelf, and looked over the books until she pulled one out. It was a book she had two copies of, so she didn't feel especially sad about giving one of them away. It was a very popular, famous Muggle book, a classic, a love story to live the ages. _Pride and Prejudice_, by Jane Austen. One of her favourite novels, and she hoped James would like it, too.

* * *

James hadn't expected his owl to come back on the same day, but it arrived during dinner. James had gone up to his room after Christmas dinner with the intention of grabbing something and heading back down, to show his parents, but there was his owl, perched on top of his cage with a package and a letter sitting on his bed. All thoughts of what he was previously doing left his head, and he sat down on his bed, and opened the letter.

_Dear James_

_Happy Christmas to you, too! Thank you for your letter with Christmas greeting and the gift. You really didn't have to, James, and I appreciate it. _

_To be honest, my Christmas didn't go very well, but I don't want to bore you with my family problems. Your letter and gift arrived just at the right time. _

_I have enclosed something for you as well. I wasn't planning on getting you anything, but with your kind thoughts I felt I had to send you something. I've sent you a copy of one of my favourite books. It is a Muggle one, and I thought it could help you have something to talk about and relate to the Muggle-born students. As Head Boy, that is very important. The book is called _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen. It was written in 1813, so it's an old book. I have two copies of it, if I didn't I certainly wouldn't be parting with it. _

_I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you had a good Christmas. _

_Love, Lily. _

James smiled as he read through the letter, somewhat surprised that Lily was parting with one of her favourite books, even if she had two copies of it. He took the package and unwrapped it. The book was obviously well loved, worn at the corners. James felt honoured that Lily had sent him such an obviously prized possession, and he wondered at the undertones in that. It wasn't that long ago that Lily had hated him, and now she was sending him something with meaning, even though James had only sent her a few sweets. His gift now seemed inadequate.

He turned the book over a couple of times in his hand, before he opened the book.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. _

James couldn't help but laugh aloud at that first line. He'd never heard of any such universal truth. He could tell it was going to be an interesting book. He leaned back against his pillow, and started to read.

* * *

_**AN~ A short chapter, I know, but an important one, I feel. I chose Pride and Prejudice solely because I'm addicted to Lizzie Bennet Diaries at the moment, and I knew it was definitely around in the 70's. It was after I decided to use Pride and Prejudice that I actually really thought about the story. **_

_**So I currently have a problem in what I'm writing (and have for the last few chapters, I'm currently writing chapter 23, and the problem is that I keep trying to write James/Lily scenes and they keep turning into Sirius/Remus scenes. So, sorry in advance guys. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Remus and Sirius decided that instead of hiding up in the dormitory they would wait in the Common Room for Peter and James to get back from Christmas break. The Common Room was still very empty, very few people having stayed at Hogwarts during the break.

The Portrait Hole opened and a sea of Gryffindors made their way into the Common Room. They watched as everyone talked excitedly to their friends as James and Peter made their way over to them and sat down.

"How was your Christmas break?" Peter asked Remus and Sirius, and James held up a hand immediately to stop either of them from talking.

"I don't want to hear it. You were alone together in that dormitory. I really don't want to know," James said, looking as if he would be scarred for life, "Anyway, Pete, you should be asking me how mine was. Because something important happened." He grinned at his three friends.

"Not interesting," Sirius said, waving his hand, "Anyway, Wormtail asked us a question, I feel we should answer it. Christmas break was good. Very good. Extremely good." He grinned at Remus at this point, waggling his eyebrows, "Wasn't it, Moony?" Remus blushed.

"It was… informative," Remus stated, trying to keep a straight face. James made a disgusted face.

"Yeah. Now you prats are back, it's going to ruin everything," Sirius said with a melancholy sigh.

"Please leave it at that," James said, looking like he was going to be sick, "I really don't want to hear about…" He gestured wildly with his arms "_that_."

"What, James?" Sirius said innocently, "Do you have a problem with the word?"

"You really shouldn't be, it's perfectly natural," Remus said with a concerned face.

"Stop it!" James exclaimed.

"Sex!" Sirius cried out, "Seeeex! SEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" James covered his ears with his hands.

"NO STOP IT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" James yelled. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who gave us condoms and lube for Christmas," Remus said, "By the way, thanks for that, they've been useful." He winked.

"I think you can stop torturing the poor guy now," Peter said finally, watching James with some amusement. Sirius and Remus laughed as James slowly took his hands away from his ears.

"I hate you guys," James said.

"You love us," Sirius said, "Anyway, what was this important thing that happened to you?" James relaxed, before starting to tell them about how he had sent Lily something on Christmas.

"She sent something back to me, a letter, and a book," James said excitedly. Sirius made a face.

"A book? Oh yeah. Prongs, she really likes you, she sent you a book," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And what is wrong with a book?" Remus asked, turning to Sirius, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"No, I'm just saying that James isn't really a great reader," Sirius said.

"Actually, you'd be surprised how much I read when you're not around. Not like Moony here," James said, gesturing to Remus, "But still, a fair bit. I'm not naturally this smart… well, yeah I am, but that's not the point."

"You're not cocky at all, are you?" Remus said, "Anyway, James, continue with your story." James smiled at Remus before continuing.

"It's a Muggle novel, one of her favourites she said, she had two copies of it so she sent me this copy," he took the book out of the bag that was sitting by his feet and showed it to them. Remus took it out of his hand, and smiled slightly.

"This is my Mum's favourite book!" Remus said, flipping through the pages, "I wonder if Lily got this second hand or new? It's quite worn, which means it's been read a few times. If she gave you one that she has read through quite a few times… and wow, you know what happens in the book?"

"I haven't finished yet," James said, taking the book off him.

"It's your Mum's favourite book? How does she know about a Muggle book?" Sirius asked, confused.

"She's a Muggle-born, Sirius," Remus said patiently, "You know that. Anyway, James do you want to wait until the end to find out what happens?"

"I do, actually. I'm at the point where this Bingley guy just scarpers from town without a word," James said, "Kind of a jerk move, there."

"So Lizzy still hates Darcy. Good," Remus said.

"Why are we talking about Muggle literature? Boring!" Sirius said, "So what, Evans sent you a book, I don't see why this is important."

"She sent me one of her favourite books, Padfoot. How can you not see how that's important?" James said.

"He has a point. Oh, and the meaning behind the book..." Remus laughed, "I wonder if it was just a complete coincidence that she sent you that one."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you later," Remus said, "But not those two." He pointed at James and Peter.

"Oh great, secrets already," James said, "You two being a couple is a disaster."

"I wouldn't be telling you even if Sirius and I weren't together," Remus said, "You want to wait to find out what happens, so I can't tell you."

"Stop being logical, Moony!" James said, and laughed, "Fine, have your little secrets and pillow talk. I don't really want to be involved."

"We don't really want you involved, either, Prongs," Sirius said, "I wouldn't be very good with sharing Remus."

"There's no way I'm sharing Sirius," Remus added, "I can be very possessive."

"And aggressive," Sirius added with a smirk as James covered his ears again.

"Please stop. Please," James pleaded, "I don't want to hear it anymore."

* * *

"Pride and Prejudice? Really?" Lily sat in the library, working on an essay for Transfiguration as Remus sat down on the seat next to her.

"He told you," Lily said with a small sigh.

"Of course he told us, this is James Potter, he's not going to keep his mouth shut when there's 'evidence' that he has a shot with you," Remus said, "And you know when he finishes reading it that's exactly what he's going to see it as." Lily looked somewhat confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Remus gave her an amused look.

"Think about the story for just a moment. And then think about your relationship with James," Remus said. Lily looked panicked.

"I don't have a relationship with James!" she exclaimed. Remus smirked.

"You deny it very quickly. I'm not saying you're in a relationship with him. But you have a relationship with him. You have a relationship with everyone you've ever met," Remus said. Lily's expression became calm again.

"Oh, right, yeah, I know that. But I still don't know what you mean," Lily said.

"Really?" Remus asked, "Just think about Lizzy and Darcy, for a moment." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes widened in horror.

"No…" she whispered. Remus chuckled.

"You really didn't think it through. Or maybe you chose it subconsciously…" he said, looking carefully at Lily, but nothing on her face betrayed whether she liked James or not. Lily wasn't even listening to Remus.

"James is never going to leave me alone," she muttered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's not going to ask you out again, even if he is absolutely convinced you want him," Remus said, as Lily's expressions changed very quickly, and Remus narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lily asked with an innocently confused expression.

"Your face changed – not for very long, but there was a flicker of… you do like James!" Remus exclaimed.

"No I don't! Shut up!" Lily said, covering his mouth with her hands. Remus pushed her hands away and laughed.

"Lily, I know what it's like to have feelings for someone when you think you shouldn't," Remus said after he finished laughing.

"That's different," Lily said.

"Yeah, it is. You know James reciprocates those feelings. What would be so wrong with going out with him?" Remus asked.

"If you're just here to plead your mates' case then please go away," Lily said flatly, turning back to her essay.

"You know that I'm not. I didn't even think you had any feelings for him until just before. I've been telling James it's never going to happen and to get over you," Remus said, "You're my friend too, and if you aren't ever going to be with him, it's better for James in the long run if he just moves on with his life." Lily sighed, looking at Remus again with a slightly pleading expression.

"Please understand that I don't know and I don't understand what I feel. I've seen a completely different side of James this year. Not the arrogant guy who just goes around pranking and bullying. He really cares, especially about his friends. And yeah, he still gets into mischief, but that's just part of who he is. Pulling pranks, having a laugh. But I've realised how important those things are in this time. What with Voldemort, it's so important to be able to just have a laugh every now and then. And he's a really good Head Boy. When I first found out he was Head Boy, I thought Dumbledore had finally completely cracked-"

"He has always been mental," Remus added, "He let me in the school, after all." Lily glared at him.

"Don't you ever say that he's mental for doing that. He's kind, much kinder than most people. But you are a good person, and you deserve to be here just as much as anyone else!" Lily exclaimed.

"You sound a lot like James," Remus said with a small smirk, "He gets quite worked up about it when I start going all 'mopey' about my 'furry little problem'."

"Because he cares and he knows that you are a much, much better person than some others out there!" Lily said.

"I know, Lily, calm down. Anyway, you were saying about James and being Head Boy?" Remus questioned, regretting he had interrupted Lily for something he had considered just a small joke.

"Oh right. Well, I thought Dumbledore had completely cracked when I found out James was Head Boy, but he does a really good job. He finds it really easy to relate to the students, I guess maybe because he does all those pranks and stuff, and like I said before, he does genuinely care about people. I know all this, I know he's a good person, and he's my friend now… but Remus, I don't… I hated him for so long, and there's a part of me still fighting it. Not to mention… James has liked me for so long that he probably has this built up image of me that is so wrong and that I'd never be able to live up to," Lily said. Remus shook his head.

"I understand why you'd think that, but he doesn't. I've heard him talking about you enough, and I know you well enough, to know that he knows exactly who you are," Remus said, "Slightly mad but nevertheless caring and compassionate."

"I'm not mad!" Lily exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but go completely mental at exam time," Remus said. Lily blushed.

"That's true, but exams are so important, they decide your whole future!" Lily exclaimed.

"Maybe for you," Remus said, "My future was decided the moment I was bitten," He closed his eyes, "Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to bring that up." Lily shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. You're allowed to talk about it, it's your life, it's going to affect you for your whole life," Lily said softly, "I need to finish this essay, anyway. Thanks for the talk. I don't know how much it actually helped, but…" Remus smiled.

"If it helped you to at least think some stuff through, then that's good. Just be careful once James finishes that book," he said. Lily smiled and nodded, and Remus stood up, waving good-bye to her and leaving the library.

* * *

_**AN~ This chapter is a bit later than what I usually do, but it's here now. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Remus and Sirius would have had happy lives together rather than the terrible ones they did have. **

* * *

The Seventh Year N.E.W.T Charms class was always very loud. People all over the classroom practising spells, and chatting with their friends while doing so, even though they weren't supposed to. As loud as the class normally was, a hush fell over the whole class as a sixth year walked in and handed a note to Professor Flitwick, who read it quickly, and looked up at the class, who were all staring at him.

"Mr Lupin, would you please go to the Headmaster's office?" he said, looking directly at Remus. His eyes widened and his face paled. There were very few reasons why someone would be called to the Headmaster's office, and considering his friends weren't also called, he knew it wasn't for disciplinary action. He looked to his friends, who looked extremely worried. Sirius grabbed his hand as Remus met his eyes.

"I'm coming with him," Sirius said, standing up. Professor Flitwick sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr Black, but it said Mr Lupin only," Flitwick said. Remus nodded, letting go of Sirius' hand, and he slowly walked out of the classroom, the whole class staring at him. He closed the door behind him, and walked towards Dumbledore's office, trying to stop his mind from thinking about the possibilities. Maybe the Ministry had told Dumbledore that a werewolf couldn't be at the school, maybe Remus was being kicked out. That wouldn't be so bad, considering the alternative…

He reached Dumbledore's office, and McGonagall was standing there, waiting for him. She nodded at him, a solemn expression on her face. She turned to the staircase, said the password, and started walking up the stairs, Remus following her. The door to Dumbledore's office was open, and McGonagall ushered Remus is.

"Sit, please," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the seat opposite him. Remus sat down, and stared directly at Dumbledore, hoping, praying, that was Dumbledore said next wouldn't be what he thought it would be.

"I'm sorry Mr Lupin, but early this morning there was an attack at your home by the Death Eaters. I don't need to tell you that your parents have been targets for a while. I don't know how to say this… Mr Lupin, your parents didn't make it," Dumbledore said softly. Remus swallowed, the room around him becoming a blurred mess.

"Mr Lupin… I am so sorry for your loss," Professor McGonagall said from behind him. Remus closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anything more.

"No…" he muttered.

"Mr Lupin, your home was almost completely destroyed. Naturally, your parents left everything to you, from my understanding, but that is now only what is in your family vault," Professor Dumbledore continued to say, but Remus was hardly listening as he tried to wrap his head around what Dumbledore had said. His heart pounded madly.

"No!" Remus yelled, standing up, "No! You're wrong! They can't be! They just… no…" The last 'no' was a pleading one as he sank back onto the chair. His parents, who embraced him and loved him after he was bitten, when most parents would've given him up. Who had always, always been there for him, and what had he done? He didn't even go home for Christmas.

Remus stood up again, not knowing what he was doing. Part of him wanted to run, but another part of him was completely frozen.

"You are, of course, excused from your classes for the next week. The funeral is on Tuesday, and your friends are also excused to attend with you. We can also allow them to be excused for the rest of today and for Monday, if you don't want to be alone," Dumbledore said. Remus just stared at Dumbledore, unable to say anything.

"We can take you to Madam Pomfrey if you need anything for the shock," Professor McGonagall said after a few minutes of silence. Remus looked at McGonagall, and shook his head.

"No… no… I…" he shook his head, before he walked out the door. He couldn't bear to be in that room anymore.

* * *

As the Charms classroom door closed behind Remus, Sirius turned to James, who had a look of horror that perfectly reflected what Sirius felt. As the rest of the class continued with what they were doing, Sirius and James sat in perfect silence.

When the class ended what seemed like a year later, Sirius and James wordlessly started running towards the dormitory, Peter trying to keep up with them as he followed. They weren't sure where Remus would be, but if he wasn't in the dormitory, they would be able to check the map and find him.

They walked into the dormitory to see Remus on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He was even whiter than he was before, and he looked miserable. Sirius raced over to Remus' side, wrapping his arms around him.

"Remus," Sirius murmured, "Remus, I'm so sorry." Remus' head fell onto Sirius' shoulder.

"Why didn't I go home for Christmas? I should've gone home for Christmas!" Remus exclaimed, as he started crying. James stood on the doorway, watching the two of them, wishing it was all just a terrible dream as Peter caught up and stopped in the doorway. As Peter looked at Remus and Sirius, his face fell.

"Shit," Peter swore. He, like all the other students, had a feeling they knew what was going on, but Peter had hoped they were all wrong. Together, James and Peter approached the bed, and James sat down on Remus' other side, Peter sitting down next to James, closer to the middle of the bed. James put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I don't deserve any sympathy," Remus said, trying to shrug James' hand off.

"Of course you do. Don't blame yourself," James said. Remus just continued to sob. James met Sirius' eyes, and Sirius jerked his head towards the door. James nodded, nudged Peter, and the two of them walked out of the dormitory, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

James took the final step back into the Common Room as Lily appeared with in front of him, looking extremely worried. She gave James a questioning look, and he nodded. Lily closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Poor Remus…"

"He's with Sirius now. He's blaming himself, I don't know how he could," James said, "I don't know what happened, Remus wasn't really up to talking other than asking why he didn't go home for Christmas…" Lily shook her head.

"He shouldn't do that…" she said, glancing up the stairs, "Look, I better get to class, I'm late already, I just needed to know…"

"I get it. He's your friend too. Tell Slughorn we won't be there," James said.

"He probably already knows," Lily said, biting her lip, "I'll see you later." She walked out the Portrait hole, and James and Peter went and sat down by the fireplace.

"I wish there was something we could do," James said, "It's not fair."

"Nothing to do with You-Know-Who is," Peter said. James nodded.

"That's true," he said. He leaned back in his chair, and they sat there in silence for a while, before James stood up.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and get some food. I don't think Sirius and Remus will be going to dinner," James said. Peter nodded, and the two of them headed down to the kitchens.

* * *

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, I don't, and even if I did, I wouldn't bloody tell you because it's none of your damn business!" James yelled. The girl – one of Lily's dorm-mates, but he couldn't remember her name – took a step back, her eyes wide.

"You don't have to yell at me," the girl said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sick of people asking me. Most of the people who are asking me hated Remus not too long ago," James said, "Probably still do, are just quiet about it." She nodded, but she walked away, starting to warn people to just keep away from Remus Lupin's friends for the meantime.

The Portrait hole opened and Lily came in holding a copy of the _Evening Prophet_. She walked over to James, and handed it to him. He frowned, but wordlessly took it from her hands, and unfolded it, and groaned, seeing the headline.

_Death Eater attack in Essex_

"I thought it was Death Eaters, but it does it really have to be all over the news?" James asked.

"It will probably be in the _Daily Prophet _as well, not everyone gets the Evening one," Lily said. James sighed, and started to read the article.

_Early this morning, there was a Death Eater attack at a home in Essex. It is rumoured that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was there himself. John (43) and Mary (42) Lupin defended themselves as best they could but both were killed. It is thought that the two of them had information on the Death Eaters, as they were both involved in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. More details on page 3._

James looked up from the article and said, "We can't let Remus see this."

"Everyone's going to know now, and they're all going to try to give him sympathy," Lily said.

"They need to give him space," James said, "That's what he needs right now, space."

"Have you been back up there?" Lily asked, glancing towards the stairs. James shook his head.

"Peter and I went to the kitchens to get some food for them, but we haven't gone back up, we don't want to overwhelm Remus," James said.

"They're probably really hungry, you should take the food up," Lily said softly. James nodded, noting just how worried she was.

"You're right. C'mon, Pete, we're gonna take this food up to Remus and Sirius," he said, grabbing his bag, and turning back to Lily, "You coming up with us?" Lily frowned.

"What, me? No, I'm not…" She shook her head. James rolled his eyes.

"You're his friend too, and I'm sure he'll appreciate knowing you're there," James said, and he and Peter started to walk up the stairs to their dorm, Lily following closely behind.

They walked in to the dorm to see Sirius and Remus lying in Remus' bed, Remus sleeping on Sirius' chest and Sirius' arm wrapped around Remus. Sirius' eyes were closed, but James knew he wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring.

"How is he?" James whispered as he sat down on Sirius' bed, which was next to Remus'. Sirius opened his eyes and turned his head.

"What do you think, he's miserable," Sirius said, brushing some of Remus' hair out of his face, "He fell asleep maybe half an hour ago."

"Well, we got some food from the kitchen for you guys, don't eat it all, Sirius, some of it is for Remus," James said as Lily sat down next to him. James opened his bag and started piling the top of Remus' side drawer with food. Sirius smiled appreciatively at James.

"Thanks, Prongs. I'm starving," he said, "But I can't exactly move right now."

"Well, when Moony wakes up, you can eat," James said, glancing at Remus again. His face was buried into Sirius' shirt. Remus shifted.

"I'm awake," Remus murmured, pulling away from Sirius and sitting up. His eyes were red and his face wet.

"How long have you been awake?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.

"I think I woke up about the time you started talking about food," Remus said as Sirius sat up also.

"Eat. Both of you need to," James said, pointing to the food he had placed on the side drawer. Sirius grabbed a couple of sandwiches and passed one to Remus, who looked at it before he slowly started eating it. It seemed completely tasteless to him, and he didn't feel hungry, but he knew he had to eat.

"What's that," Sirius asked, pointing to the newspaper James still had in his hand. James' hand clenched tightly, and he shoved the newspaper in his bag.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. Sirius leaned down and made to grab for it out of James' bag, but Lily stood up and took James' bag.

"It's nothing," Lily said through clenched teeth, "Leave it alone."

"Since when does Evans stick up for you, Prongs?" Sirius asked, frowning, "And obviously it isn't nothing because if it was nothing you wouldn't care if I saw it… or if Remus saw it." Remus closed his eyes.

"It's about my parents, isn't it?" Remus asked. James and Lily glanced at each other before Lily gave a small nod, looking pityingly at Remus. Remus closed his eyes, not wanting to see their pity or concern.

"Remus, I-"

"Evans, it's probably best to leave it," Sirius said interrupting Lily. Lily nodded, and she continued to look at Remus in concern as Sirius pulled Remus into his arms and Remus started to sob again. Sirius wanted so much to take Remus' pain away, but there was nothing he could do except hold him and comfort him. It didn't feel like enough, but if that was all he could do, then he was going to do it.

* * *

_**AN~ So I felt completely horrible writing this chapter, as if Remus doesn't have to deal with enough in his life. But it was unfortunately necessary for the story in my head, and so poor Remus loses his parents. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Remus stared at the remains of his house. The basic structure of the house was still there, but it was in no way liveable. Sirius squeezed his hand, and Remus started to walk towards his house. It was really a sort of cottage. He was an only child, and his parents never saw the need of having a bigger house, and he had agreed. Their home was comfortable, cosy… home.

The front door was completely destroyed, so he stepped over the remains of it and walked into the hallway. Most of the roof in the hallway was completely gone, and Remus' hair blew in the wind. On his right was the living room. He looked at the charred couch and chair, and walked over to the chair.

"My Dad… he used read the newspaper in this chair. When I was younger I used to scramble onto his lap and try to help him do the crossword. I wasn't much help," Remus said softly. He ignored the pitying looks he could feel from Sirius, James, and Peter. His hold on Sirius' hand tightened as he walked through into the kitchen.

"Every morning my mother would wake up and sit down at the kitchen table, and Dad would already have her cup of tea ready for her. She wouldn't do anything until she had her cup of tea," Remus said, staring around the kitchen. The table was destroyed, and the chairs were broken. The cupboard doors were barely on the hinges, and they were all very charred. Remus sighed before he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"This was my bedroom," Remus whispered as he entered the next room. This room was barely touched, though someone had definitely been through here. The books he had left behind had been torn apart, though those would be easily repaired. Everything he had stuck on his walls had been ripped down. He knelt down and picked up a photo of him with his parents. He stared at it for a moment, before standing up and turning around, seeing Sirius right in front of him. Remus stared at Sirius for a moment before Sirius moved out of the way, and Remus left his bedroom, and making his way to his parents' bedroom.

He stopped. This room had been completely destroyed. Whoever had attacked had obviously thought that what they wanted was in this room, what they wanted destroyed was in this room. The whole room had obviously been set on fire. Other places in the house had hints of it, but this room had been completely engulfed.

He pictured what the room used to look like. A Queen sized bed, with the multiple cushions his mother had loved. A small, quaint bookshelf that held his mother's favourite books. They'd be destroyed now. Their bureau that had all sorts of knick-knacks, a jewellery box, and some of their prized photos, most of them including Remus, though, of course, the one of them on their wedding day. They'd had them all throughout the house, but their favourites were kept in their bedroom, so they could wake up to happy memories.

It was all destroyed. None of it would survive a fire. His home was gone, and his parents were gone.

"AAAAARGH!" Remus screamed, moving forward and kicked the charred board at the foot of the bed. "No! No! No, no no…" He kicked the board with every 'no', before he fell down to the ground. He was almost instantly engulfed into Sirius' arms, but he pushed Sirius away. He'd leant on Sirius too much since he had found out yesterday.

He could feel the stares of his friends, but he didn't want to look at them. He knew they were worried about him, but he didn't deserve their pity. He had been a horrible, ungrateful son. He hadn't seen his parents since the summer, and now he'd never see them again. He hardly wrote to them, and even though he knew his mother wanted to see him at Christmas, he refused, using the full moon as a reason. He knew his parents didn't care that he'd transform on Christmas, they just wanted to see him. No, Remus chose to stay at Hogwarts and snog his boyfriend.

He closed his eyes. That wasn't the reason he'd chosen to stay at Hogwarts, but it had been what happened. He should've gone home. He should've seen his parents.

James and Sirius exchanged worried looks, and Sirius attempted to put his arms around Remus again. This time Remus didn't push Sirius away.

* * *

Remus hardly paid attention during the funeral, not caring what anyone said. None of it mattered. They could go on forever about how wonderful his parents were, their achievements, and none of it would matter. Nothing mattered anymore. They were dead.

After the funeral he lived through family giving him sympathy.

"Oh, Remus, when you finish school, you are more than welcome to come stay with me," his grandmother said.

"Thanks, Nana," Remus muttered. His grandmother patted him on the cheek, and moved over to another person. Remus turned to Sirius.

"I can't ever live with her, or any of my family, none of them know," Remus muttered. Sirius attempted to take Remus' hand but Remus nudged him off, giving him a look.

"None of them know that, either," Remus muttered. Sirius nodded, crossing his arms as one of Remus' aunts came and hugged Remus tightly.

"Remus, is this one of your friends?" his aunt asked, gesturing to Sirius. Remus nodded.

"Auntie Kat, this is Sirius," Remus said. Auntie Kat smiled as she hugged Sirius also.

"I'm glad he has some friends who are helping him through this difficult time. What a lovely young boy. I imagine you're like Remus? You go to that school, don't you?" Auntie Kat asked. Sirius glanced at Remus, in slight confusion.

"My mother was the youngest of four, and only she was a witch," Remus explained, "Obviously her sisters and brother knew about it, but most of the family aren't aware, not even my cousins. So we try not to use words like Hogwarts while around family, though most of the people here are from the Wizarding world." Aunty Kat shrugged apologetically.

"As long as there are other – what was the word, Muggle? Yes, Muggles – as long as there are other Muggles around we need to keep quiet. Isn't that right?" Auntie Kat asked enthusiastically. Remus nodded.

"That's right," Remus replied. Auntie Kat hugged Remus once more before walking away.

"As much as I hate my family I am so glad I don't have to keep straight who I can actually talk to about my life," Sirius murmured. Remus ignored him. He wasn't really in the mood for any discussions about Sirius' family.

Remus was glad that all of the family had been able to make it to the funeral, but he was finding it very frustrating having to talk to everyone. He didn't want to talk about it. He hated it especially when they praised him on how 'strong' he was being. Had they thought he was going to break down in the middle of the funeral? Though, considering how things had been since he'd found out, it was probably likely. There was something about being at the funeral, however, that meant that Remus didn't even feel upset. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the fact that it was so far separated from his parents and what they were like, that it seemed ridiculous. His parents had loved seeing all family members, but they had hated big family gatherings, preferring to see only a few family members at a time. And here they all were gathered in one place.

He watched as everyone talked in solemn voices and he looked over next to the table that had food, where Peter and James were standing next to, talking casually between them. Remus was glad they had been able to come.

Lily was going through talking to other people. Remus was glad she came to support him, also. Lily really was one of the most kind-hearted people he knew. He completely understood why James was so lovesick over her. Speaking of James, he was watching her intensely. It was good to know something was still the same.

"Who is that lovely red-head girl who is talking to everyone?" Remus' other grandmother asked.

"Oh, Gran, that's Lily. She's a friend from school," Remus said.

"A friend? Really. She's not your girlfriend?" his gran asked. Sirius snorted with laughter.

"No, my friend James really likes her. She's not my type, anyway," Remus said, exchanged a look with Sirius.

"I'd have thought she's everyone's type," His gran said, raising an eyebrow, "What is your type then?" Remus groaned.

"Gran can we please not talk about this, especially right now?" Remus asked. His gran nodded, before walking away.

"You could've told her," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"I'd rather not have a family argument at my parent's funeral," Remus said.

"How do you know it will cause an argument?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"I don't really want to risk it. It doesn't even matter. Why should I tell the rest of my family when I never even told my parents?" Remus said. Sirius frowned, and he could see that Remus was really upset about it. There was silence between them for a few moments before Remus added more, "I was going to tell them, but I wanted to do it face to face. Another reason I should have gone home for Christmas." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand again and squeezed it, and this time Remus didn't push him off.

"I'm sure they understand, Remus," Sirius said. Remus shrugged.

"What is there to understand? Their son couldn't be open and honest with them. Their son was an ungrateful git who wouldn't even go home for Christmas, and wouldn't tell them about what he did at school, or much about his friends or love life…" Sirius let go of Remus' hand and hugged Remus.

"Remus, stop it. You can't do this. You can't put any blame on yourself for any of that. You're right, it is something you needed to talk about face to face. And what were you supposed to tell your parents about school other than how well you do in classes? That your friends put themselves in danger for you every month? You were the one who said that if they knew about it they'd pull you out of school. As for Christmas… I'm sure they understood why you stayed at school. You can't put yourself through this," Sirius said.

"That's easy for you to say," Remus said, burying his face in Sirius' shoulder, "You'd probably celebrate if your parents died." Sirius didn't say anything. He knew it was true.

"Remus, you knew your parents, and you know they wouldn't want you to think like this," Sirius whispered. Remus sighed, and broke away from Sirius. He tried to ignore the looks some of the people around were giving him. He knew they were all concerned about him, but he didn't want it. He didn't want their concern. He knew Sirius was right, that he needed to stop feeling all the guilt he had inside, but he couldn't help it. He felt guilty about everything, and he didn't want any concern or pity because he knew he didn't deserve it.

* * *

_**AN~ And another miserable chapter. Sorry. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling, and I am just a mere mortal who is obsessed with Wolfstar.**

* * *

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius, who looked up at him in slight confusion.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"No, I'm coming to class," Remus said lightly. James' head snapped up to look at Remus, and Remus noticed the concern in Sirius' eyes.

"Is that a good idea? You know you don't have to," Sirius said.

"I know I don't have to. But I need to. I can't just stay up in the dormitory. I need something to do," Remus said. Sirius smiled at him, and took his hand.

"Well, talk to me if you need to," Sirius said. Remus smiled, kissing him quickly before getting himself some toast. Sirius watched him for a minute before going back to his breakfast. James was still looking at Remus with concern.

"Are you sure, Remus?" James asked. Remus looked up at James and gave a short nod.

"I'm sure. I don't want to just mope around," Remus said, "Anyway, it's N.E.W.T year, I can't afford to miss too much."

"You could miss a month and you'd still pass the exam," James said. Remus shook his head.

"Leave it, James. If he wants to do this, then let him. He can leave at any time," Sirius said. Remus smiled at Sirius gratefully.

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said, and continued eating his toast. He had known his friends wouldn't understand his need to be in class and doing something, and he appreciated Sirius for just letting him do it.

They finished breakfast, and the four of them started walking towards their first class of the day, Transfiguration. As they got closer, Remus pulled Sirius away from the others and dragged him down an empty corridor.

"Moony, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, but Remus didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Sirius' tie and pulled him closer, and started to kiss him. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, kissing him back.

"I thought you wanted to go to class?" Sirius asked as he pulled away from Remus.

"We have time," Remus replied before kissing Sirius enthusiastically. Sirius responded by tightening the embrace he had with Remus, when there was a loud cough. They broke apart and turned to see James standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"Really, guys? Right now? Really?" James asked. Remus blushed and Sirius just laughed.

"We had time," Remus said.

"Class is in five minutes, what exactly did you have time to do?" James asked.

"Snog, "Remus said, "What did you think we were going to do?" James shook his head.

"I try not to think about what you guys get up to," James said.

"And yet you come looking for us," Sirius pointed out. James made a face.

"I was a little worried when I realised you had disappeared," James said, "We have to go to Transfiguration, come on." Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, before following James towards Transfiguration.

They sat down in class, and McGonagall gave Remus a concerned look before she started the lesson. For the whole lesson Remus kept his head down, and wrote notes, not participating in any other way, which was odd for him. He often answered or asked questions. Sirius and James weren't really surprised that Remus was being quiet.

After class Remus took Sirius' hand and silently dragged him away from the others, again finding an empty corridor, and wordlessly started to snog him. Sirius pushed Remus off him.

"What's going on, Remus?" Sirius asked softly.

"I can't snog my boyfriend?" Remus asked.

"Of course you can, and that's not what I'm asking. It's not like you to pull me away between classes," Sirius said, "That's more my area."

"Maybe I wanted to," Remus said, "Now shut up." He pressed his lips against Sirius' again. Sirius pushed Remus away again.

"I'm worried about you, Remus," Sirius said. Remus sighed.

"Don't be," Remus said, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Sirius said, "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, Sirius," Remus said, "I'm fine." Sirius stepped away from Remus.

"I know you, Remus, and you are not fine," Sirius said, trying to look into Remus' eyes but Remus looked away, "And you shouldn't be fine. It hasn't even been a week, yet. Of course you're not fine. But I don't think acting like this is a good way to deal with it."

"Maybe I just want to distract myself, Sirius? I said so this morning. I thought that you'd understand!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius stepped closer, and tried to hug Remus, but Remus pushed him off.

"I do understand, I just…"

"You don't understand, Sirius. You just showed that," Remus said, and he started to walk off. Sirius caught Remus' arm.

"Remus… please don't…" Remus shook Sirius' hand off his arm and continued to walk away. Sirius watched him before he started to head to the next class. James and Peter were standing outside, waiting for him and Remus.

"Where's Moony?" James asked.

"I don't know. He's annoyed with me," Sirius said.

"What did you do?" James asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"I told him that I knew he wasn't fine and that he should talk to me," Sirius said. James clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"He just needs to… I don't know. It will be fine. You know how things are for him," James said.

"I do know. I'll just give him a bit of space," Sirius said.

"He might not want space," James pointed out.

"I'm trying to give him whatever he needs but it's hard to tell. I'll try and talk to him at lunch," Sirius said. James shook his head.

"No. I'll talk to him. He might not want to talk to you," James said. Sirius nodded. He didn't want to argue about it. He just wanted Remus to be okay.

* * *

James walked into the dormitory, and spotted Remus lying on his side on his bed. Remus sat up a little, and when he realised it was James, lay back down again.

"Moony…"

"Can you ask Sirius here please?" Remus asked in a quiet voice that made James' heart break.

"I thought that maybe we could talk?" James suggested.

"Can you get Sirius please?" Remus asked again. James nodded, and walked back down to the Common Room where Sirius and Peter were waiting. Sirius walked over to James immediately.

"How is he? You weren't up there for very long," Sirius said, extremely worried.

"He wants you," James said. Sirius stared at James for a moment before he started sprinting up the stairs taking two steps at a time. He entered the dormitory, and went to sit on Remus' bed next to Remus.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, taking Remus' hand. Remus sat up, and Sirius took a good look at him. Remus' eyes were red again, and his face showed the pain he was obviously in.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus said, looking miserable. Sirius shook his head, kissing Remus' hand.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Everything is tough for you at the moment. I understand," Sirius said. He brushed his lips against Remus' knuckles, and Remus smiled.

"I've been all over the place, lately. I did want to be distracted, but I don't think…" Remus sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know, Sirius. Most of the time I don't even know how I feel." Sirius reached up and started stroking Remus' face.

"You don't have to know that. With your parents… just please, talk to me. I don't want you to hold anything in," Sirius said. Remus smiled before kissing Sirius quickly.

"I'll talk to you as soon as I know what I have to say," Remus said.

"And Remus… I love you. I'm just worried about you. That's all it was before. It wasn't that I didn't understand, it was that I was really just worried. You were just acting so oddly…"

"But you would enjoy us snogging between classes, wouldn't you?" Remus said.

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Well, it's between class now, isn't it? There's a class after lunch," Remus said, smirking slightly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Now what exactly are you proposing, Mr Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus just grinned at him before he pulled Sirius close to him and the pair started to snog. Remus started to untie Sirius' school tie and unbutton his shirt.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DISGUSTING!" Sirius jumped away from Remus and looked towards the door where James was standing.

"Why do you keep coming and looking for us when you know we're alone together?" Sirius groaned, "Can you not just let us snog."

"Yeah, it didn't look like either of you were going to be just snogging right now. Anyway, don't you want to eat before class?" James asked, "You're not excused from class. Only Remus."

"I'm sick," Sirius said immediately. Remus laughed, and pushed Sirius off his bed.

"They'll see right through that, Sirius," Remus said, "Let's go eat."

"I'm pretty sure I was about to anyway," Sirius said with a smirk, "Or something like that, anyway."

"Please keep things like that to yourself. I'm happy for the two of you but I really did not need that image in my head," James said. Sirius laughed.

"And this is why you shouldn't come looking for us when we're alone together," he said, standing up and clapping James on the back, "We were going to go get some food, right? Moony, you coming, or are you going to stay here for the rest of today?"

"I'll come get some lunch with you guys," Remus replied, getting off his bed. He walked over to Sirius and took his hand, before they followed James out of the dormitory.

* * *

Lily Evans was usually very good at doing her schoolwork quickly. She would start essays on the day she was given them, and most were finished a couple of days before they were due, at the latest. But she was having trouble with it this time. A Charms essay, of all things! Charms was easily her best class.

It wasn't that she found the essay difficult. That definitely wasn't the reason she was having trouble writing it. The reason lay in a boy. A boy named James Potter.

He was her friend now. They had agreed on that. But she knew that he wanted more than that, even though he didn't say anything anymore. He'd given up on asking her out.

And, if she was honest with herself… if she could just try to be honest with herself…

She didn't want to think about that. She'd spent so much time telling James that she would never date him. How could she go back on that now? Yes, her mind had been changed, but she couldn't just forget how vehemently she hated him, even if she saw him in a different way now, even if he was her friend.

What was the point in denying it? Even Remus knew now. He'd always been good at knowing things. Not when it came to his own business, he'd been a complete idiot when it came to him and Sirius, but he could tell when it was her.

Lily Evans was in love with James Potter.

She had admitted it to herself. Her mind now recognised it, she was finally being honest.

What was she supposed to do next?

* * *

_**AN~ Lily has changed her mind. About time too :P I just want to take a second to thank my reviewers, especially TechNomaNcer28 and haze1982. I really appreciate the reviews you have given me, and the help from haze1982. Thank you! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I finished the book!" James cried triumphantly in the middle of the common room, causing most of the Gryffindors to look at him in complete confusion. Lily glanced over, then blushed and looked away. She knew exactly what book he was talking about.

"Congratulations, Prongs, you learned how to read. Twelve years too late, mind you, but you learned nevertheless," Remus said. James stuck his tongue out at Remus.

"You know what I'm talking about. I finished the book Lily gave me. _Pride and Prejudice. _And I know why she gave it to me," James said.

"You're reading far too much into it," Remus said, shaking his head, "It's just a book. She's not sending you any secret messages." He felt bad for lying to James, but if Lily still wasn't entirely sure about her feelings, he didn't want James to get his hopes up.

"You took ages to read that book, Prongs," Sirius said, taking the book out of James' hands, "I could read it quicker than you did."

"I've had other things to deal with," James said.

"It took you over a month. She gave it to on Christmas, yeah? It's the 21st of February," Sirius said.

"Okay, you try reading it then," James said.

"Maybe I will," Sirius asked.

"After you finish it I'll be giving you a pop quiz just to make sure you actually do read it," James warned.

"Thanks for warning me, Prongs," Sirius said, grinning, "You probably shouldn't have. You see, I have a boyfriend who seems to be familiar with this book."

"I'm not getting into the middle of this," Remus warned.

"I'm sure I could convince you," Sirius said slyly.

"Is that a challenge?" Remus questioned.

"Do you want it to be? I can be very convincing."

"I know you can," Remus said, smirking, "But we should stop flirting. James looks disturbed." Sirius looked at James, who did in fact look very disturbed.

"Can you stop? We're talking about how I finished this book, and there was obviously meaning in it. Lizzy hated this Darcy guy and then she ended up marrying him. What does that tell you?" James said, looking very serious.

"Is it supposed to tell me something?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"All it tells me is that a fictional character changed her mind about a person so completely," Remus said, "James, if you try to push this, any chance that you may have had with Lily will go."

"You think I have a chance?" James asked, his eyes lighting up. Remus rolled his eyes. Of course James had only noticed that part.

"I said 'may have'. I don't know if you have a chance with her or not. But there were no hidden messages in sending you that book. It's just a book," Remus said.

"Let me have this hope, Moony," James said.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Remus said softly, "If you keep trying to make things happen with you and Lily, and she doesn't want that, you're just going to end up hurt."

"I appreciate that, but what if I do have a chance? What if she does want to be with me? I have to see," James said. Remus sighed, then nodded.

"Fine, do what you want, it's not up to me, anyway. I just don't want to listen to you whine about it, again, when nothing happens, like you have for the past five years," Remus said. He stood up and walked up the Common Room.

"It's a couple of days before the full moon, you know what he's like," Sirius said, trying to apologise for Remus. James waved his hand dismissively.

"He starts to get brutally honest and irritable. I know. Do I really whine?" James asked. Peter and Sirius glanced at each other, and neither of them answered. As James continued to look at them, Sirius began to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well… I wouldn't exactly say… I'm going to join Remus." Sirius said, standing up and hurried up to the dormitory. James looked at Peter.

"Do I whine?" James asked. Peter looked at the staircase, wishing he could follow Sirius, but he knew what Remus and Sirius would be getting up to, and he'd heard enough from James about how horrible it was to walk in on them.

"Well… you know… a bit," Peter said, looking terrified.

"Why do you look so scared? What do you think I'm going to do?" James asked. Peter shrugged.

"It's never nice to hear something like that, is it?" Peter said, "Wasn't really in the mood for yelling."

"I'm not going to yell, Pete. Why would I?" James asked, shaking his head, "Not that I blame you, Padfoot was looking just as terrified. But then, he may have just wanted to go join Moony. The two of them really need to calm down."

"If you got with Lily, would you calm down?" Peter asked. James made a face.

"They've been together for months though," James said, "I just wish I could walk into our dormitory without seeing them snogging, ripping each other's clothes off, or what else they do. Though I'm grateful I've never seen anything more than snogging…"

"This is why I follow you rather than go first," Peter said, smirking.

"Fine. Tonight you're going up there first," James said, "See how you like it."

"Well, if you want to stay down here all night, sure," Peter said, "I'm not going up there first if there's a chance that… well, more than a chance."

"They are definitely shagging," James said, nodding, "I know. Let them."

In fact, James was wrong. They weren't shagging. They weren't even kissing. Remus had picked up a book, and had started to read it when Sirius walked in.

"It's one of my mothers. She made me bring it to school with me. She wanted me to read it," Remus said. Sirius smiled, and walked over to Remus' bed. He nudged Remus over, and sat down, and Remus sat between Sirius' legs, leaning against him. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus.

"Another Muggle one?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"No. It's Wizarding fiction, though. You probably wouldn't like it," Remus said. Sirius shrugged.

"I might. Do you really think James doesn't have a chance with Lily?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed.

"I know he does. Lily is… confused at the moment. But you didn't hear that from me. I just don't think he should push things, because Lily won't like that, and the chance he has will go. Can we not talk about James?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

"No, we don't have to. You read," Sirius said, kissing the top of Remus' head. Remus continued reading, and Sirius sat there with Remus in his arms, thinking. Thinking about the boy in his arms, thinking about what Remus' future looked like, what their future together would be. And Sirius knew he would never leave Remus to deal with anything that was coming his way on his own.

* * *

Sirius's hand followed a scar that was on Remus' chest. The last full moon had been a good one for Remus, but that didn't stop the fact that he was hurt. Sirius closed his eyes, wishing Remus didn't have to change every month. It wasn't fair. Remus was a good person, and he didn't deserve this.

"Sirius?" Remus murmured. Sirius looked at Remus.

"Did I wake you?" Sirius whispered, "I'm sorry." Remus shook his head.

"No… well, yeah, you did, but I don't mind," Remus replied.

"You should. The full moon was only yesterday. You need sleep."

"I slept all day. I'm fine," Remus said, and kissed Sirius. Sirius then kissed the scars on Remus' face, then moved down and kissed the scar on his chest.

"Sirius…"

"We should sleep," Sirius said, "Love you, Moony."

"Mmm. Love you."

In the morning, the pair were woken up by a pillow being thrown at them. Remus sat up immediately, looking around, to see James sitting on his bed, grinning.

"Don't you guys get uncomfortable? That bed is designed for one person," James said.

"Easy access," Sirius mumbled into the pillow. James made a face, and Remus smirked.

"Don't worry James, we don't do anything while you're in here," Remus assured him, "Sirius is just being an idiot."

"I may be an idiot, but you choose to be with me. Speaking of… when's the next Hogmeade visit?" Sirius asked, turning around and sitting up.

"In a week. Why, do you two want to go together?" James asked, "I already figured that will happen. Fine, abandon us."

"Either go together or stay behind together," Sirius said.

"Go together and then come back early together?" Remus suggested, grinning, "It will be better than the last Hogsmeade visit, anyway."

"Hey, the last Hogsmeade visit led to the two of you getting together. You're not complaining, are you? Last time I help you guys," James said.

"Shut up!" All eyes turned to Peter, who was sitting up in his bed, wiping his eyes, "It's Saturday. I'd rather not be awake at 7 in the morning." He lay back down, "Go back to sleep."

"Heh. Sorry, Wormy," James said, "I just woke up and saw those two looking all cute and adorable together, and my stomach couldn't handle it anymore."

"Adorable is my middle name," Sirius said.

"No, not on your own. The two of you, together. It's sickening," James said.

"James, you keep giving us crap for being 'cute' and snogging all the time, but you don't seem to realise how much worse it will be for you when you and Lily finally get together and it's the two of us," Remus said.

"I thought you didn't think I'd get with Lily," James asked.

"No, I think you shouldn't annoy her about that book," Remus said, "There's a difference."

"Guys, if you're going to stay awake and continue talking, please leave," Peter said. James glanced over at Remus and Sirius, but they had settled back into bed, spooning. They were just too cute, and James felt like he was about to vomit up rainbows.

Though if he was honest with himself, once he was with Lily, he'd probably be just as disgusting.

* * *

_**AN~ This is more of a filler chapter, sorry guys. I can't resist writing cute scenes with Remus and Sirius though. The next chapter should involve more. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Remus and Sirius would have beautiful lives together, not the rubbish that they ended up with.**

* * *

The hallways were dark and badly lit at this time of night. It was to stop people from wanting to roam the halls after hours, but it did make it really hard for the Prefects and Head students to do the rounds. They couldn't get their wands out and cast Lumos, either, because then students could see them coming.

"Do you think Remus and Sirius are out here, somewhere?" Lily asked, remembering that time they had found them.

"No. When I left they were up in the dorm cuddling and whispering sweet nothings or something," James said, "Doing cute couple stuff. They've moved on from snogging each other at any given opportunity to just being… cute."

"As long as I'm not going to walk in on them in the midst of… well, I'm pretty sure it was the middle of a blowjob we walked in on," Lily said. James just stared at Lily, wondering if he had just imagined her saying that.

"What?" James coughed after a few moments. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What? Do you not like thinking about your friends doing that?" she asked.

"More that I was shocked that it came out of your mouth," James said. Lily gave him a sly smile.

"I think we're almost done with our rounds," Lily said, changing the subject, "I was wondering… before we go back to the Common Room, would we be able to talk?"

"Talk?" James asked, "What about? Sure." Lily didn't answer as they turned the corridor and saw two students snogging against the wall.

"Hey!" Lily said. The two students broke apart and looked at the Head students looking quite terrified.

"Names and house, please," Lily said.

"We were just snogging," the girl said.

"Snogging or not, you're in the halls after hours, and there's rules to follow," James said.

"I bet you wouldn't follow the rules if it was your unnatural poofter friends," the boy snarled at them. James clenched his fists, looking angrily back at the boy.

"We did, actually, and for that, you get an extra detention. Names?" Lily asked sounding extremely mad, "If you don't tell us, we can take you to Professor McGonagall." The male glared, but the girl sighed and gave in, giving them their names and houses. After points were taken off their house, they ran off, and James and Lily started to walk away, heading back to the Common Room.

"He deserved more than an extra detention," James snarled.

"Yes, he did, but you were about to punch him, and that would have ended badly," Lily said, "Who knows what could happen if you punched a younger student, no matter the cause?"

"Right. You were protecting me," James said, "Thank you." Lily smiled as they turned another corner, the last one before reaching the Fat Lady.

"James, before we go in, I wanted to talk," Lily said. James blinked.

"Oh, right. Yeah. That… it was driven from my mind. Sorry. What did you want to talk about?" James asked. Lily took a deep breath, still unsure of what exactly she wanted to say, but knowing she had to say something.

"What did you think of the book I gave you? You said last week you finished it," Lily said. James frowned, slightly disappointed that this was all she wanted to talk to him about. He had decided not to ask her out again, because he knew that would probably only annoy her, but it was very hard to hold to that decision sometimes.

"It was… it was pretty interesting. Not one I would pick out for myself, but it was fairly enjoyable. Especially knowing it was one of your favourites," James said, smiling at Lily. Lily blushed, and looked down.

"James… you haven't asked me out in a while," Lily said. James shook his head.

"Asking you out wasn't getting me anywhere. I'd much rather be your friend than irritate you by asking you out and causing you to not talk to me again," James said. Lily nodded, still looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"James…"

"Yes, Lily?" James asked, looking at her. He had a feeling he knew where Lily was heading, and he didn't want to rush her, in case he was wrong. It was almost too much to hope for.

Lily looked up at James, and his smiling, patient face. He was just waiting for her to say something. He wasn't making things difficult, he was just letting her say what she needed to say. Lily didn't even think about her next move. Next thing she knew, she had pressed her lips against James'.

"Lily?" James asked in wonder when Lily broke away from him, "Are you sure you… I don't want…"

"James, just shut up," she replied, before kissing him again. James wrapped his arms around Lily, deepening the kiss, Lily's hands going through James' hair.

"Say," James said when they broke apart, tucking a bit of Lily's hair behind her right ear, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Lily grinned.

"I thought you weren't asking me out anymore?" Lily asked.

"That was before you kissed me," James said, "So, will you?" Lily nodded, still grinning widely.

"Sounds like a plan," Lily said, "We should get inside, though. I'm sure you're just dying to tell your friends." James grinned guiltily, before the two of them walked towards the Fat Lady, saying the password and entering the Common Room.

James went over to Peter, telling him to come up to the dormitory with him, and they went up the stairs. The door was closed, but James opened it enthusiastically.

"SHE KISSED ME!" he yelled as he burst into the room. Sirius and Remus, who had been kissing, broke apart and stared at James.

"She what?" Sirius asked, "She kissed you? Are you sure it wasn't just a fantasy? Is the giant squid no long available?" James shot him a dirty look.

"She kissed me and then I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me and we're going on a date and this is actually happening!" James exclaimed, jumping onto his bed ecstatically.

"Moony, we should probably make the most of the time we have left together because I'm pretty sure this is the end of the world," Sirius said, turning to Remus.

"Oh? What exactly did you have in mind?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow and drawing his hand down Sirius' chest and stomach, making his way to Sirius' trousers…

"Please stop," James asked, "This isn't about you. I am going on a date with Lily Evans! Holy shit, I'm going on a date with Lily Evans! I don't think I can do this!" James looked terrified, but Sirius and Remus were hardly paying him any attention, as Sirius muttered something into Remus' ear, and Remus laughed.

"We've lost them, haven't we?" James said, looking at Peter. He sighed, and reached behind his head, getting his pillow and throwing it at them. They turned to look at him, and James noticed that Remus' hand was not in sight. Not what he wanted to think about.

"Peter and I are in here. And we're talking about me. How am I supposed to go on a date with Lily? I've wanted to for so long, but I don't know what to do!" James exclaimed.

"James, relax," Remus said, adjusting a little as his hand came into sight, "She has already kissed you. That means she already likes you. Just continue to be yourself. And by that, I mean the way you've been since the beginning of this school year, not before."

"Just make sure to dress nicely," Sirius added, "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not about to go on a date with the girl of your dreams," James said.

"I don't have a girl of my dreams," Sirius said, "I have Moony."

"It is easy for us to say, James, because we're in a relationship and we know what works. It's not going to work if you aren't yourself," Remus said, "Pretending to be someone else won't work, she knows you already."

"But I want to impress her," James said, "Where should I take her? What should we do?" James asked.

"She's already kissed you, mate, you're in," Sirius said. Remus nudged him in the ribs, "Ow."

"'You're in'?" Remus questioned, "Is that really appropriate? 'You're in'?"

"Just trying to help Prongs," Sirius said, "Just promise you name your children after me and that I'm godfather."

"I'm not naming my children after you," James said, not answering the second part, because he knew he would make Sirius the godfather of any children he had.

"I notice you only refuse that part," Remus said, "Sirius, godfather? Responsible for a child? I don't think that's a good idea."

"So you're not having kids, then? I was looking forward to being Uncle Prongs!" James said.

"I don't know how much you know about biology, Prongs, but Sirius and I literally cannot have kids," Remus said.

"You could adopt?"

"No we can't," Remus said immediately, then paused, "Well, I can't." Remus looked very tense, and Sirius took Remus' hand, and squeezed it.

"It's alright, we'll just steal Prongs kids and be Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony and teach them everything that James can't because he's supposed to be a responsible parent," Sirius said. Remus grimaced. It wasn't that Remus had ever really thought about having kids of his own, he just hated that there were so many restrictions put on him for something he couldn't help.

Sirius put an arm around Remus, and Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Why are we even talking about possible kids, anyway, I'm only going on a date with Lily," James said, breaking the silence.

"We all know how this is going to go now," Peter said, "You finally got Lily, you're not letting her go."

"The wedding is going to be simultaneously beautiful and horrible," Sirius said, "I better be the Best Man."

"I still haven't been on a date with her, calm down," James said.

"We're just showing our confidence in you," Sirius said, "Anyway, congratulations. It took a while, but you got there in the end."

A couple of hours later, James and Peter were sleeping in their beds, and Remus and Sirius lay together.

"Moony? Did you ever want kids?" Sirius whispered. Remus turned on his side to look at Sirius.

"It wasn't ever anything I thought about. Did you?" Remus asked.

"Like you. Guess it's not an option now, anyway," Sirius said, "Because if there are laws stopping you from adopting, then I'm not." Remus sighed.

"I just hate that there are those laws. Even if I had biological children, I wouldn't be able to be a legal guardian, you know that? Not that I would. Werewolves don't have biological children, normally, who knows what would happen, we could pass it on. I wouldn't do that to an innocent child," Remus said.

"It's not fair," Sirius muttered.

"No. But it's life, it's my life, and it's what I have to deal with. You can leave at any moment. I have to cope with it for the rest of my life," Remus said.

"I can't leave," Sirius replied, "I could never leave you." Remus smiled and kissed Sirius. He appreciated the thought, but Sirius had a choice. He would always have that choice. And one day it might be all too much for Sirius, and the thought of that terrified Remus.

* * *

_**AN~ So, some future talk, weirdly enough. I felt it was important to establish that Remus would never be able to be a legal guardian of any child, which of course means Harry. I'm sure that if James and Lily could have, Remus would've been named as a guardian after Sirius in their will, but obviously Harry ends up with the Dursleys, so that doesn't happen. **_

_**Also, I had to mention the thing about biological children because of how much he freaks out when Tonks is pregnant in Deathly Hallows. He obviously has deep issues surrounding that, so I felt that was also important to mention. **_

_**Finally Lily and James have gotten their act together!**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing and wonderful JKR**

_**Okay, so you may have noticed that I've changed the rating to an 'M'. This is a tentative 'M' for (much) later chapters, not particularly smutty, but enough so that I don't feel safe having the rating a 'T'. **_

* * *

One the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, James was nervous, and his friends could tell. He spent half an hour in the shower, then another half an hour in the bathroom, until Remus banged on the door, yelling at him that there were three other people that needed a shower.

He came out of the bathroom with his towel, while Peter slipped into the bathroom before Remus or Sirius could get in there. While Peter was in the shower, Remus and Sirius watched James pace around the dormitory, changing shirts constantly, asking what they thought Lily would like best.

"Why would we know, Prongs?" Sirius asked out of irritation.

"You two like blokes, you'd know," James said.

"Not you, though," Remus said, "I don't know about Sirius, but you're not my type." James looked at Remus, not sure if he should be relieved or insulted.

"I don't think so, Prongs is like my brother. My family may be into incest but I'm not," Sirius said.

"They're not your family," James said, before taking off the shirt he was wearing and pulling on another one.

"This one matches her eyes," James said, and Sirius and Remus exchanged an exasperated look at Peter came out of the bathroom.

"Ask Peter about it," Sirius said, heading into the bathroom. Remus continued to sit on the bed until Sirius poked his head out the bathroom door, "You coming Moony?" Remus followed Sirius into the bathroom without a word.

"They don't have to be so obvious," James muttered, "Pete, what do you think of this shirt? Do you think Lily will like it?"

"As long as you don't look too scruffy, I don't think you'll have a problem," Peter said, "You guys are all abandoning me today." James gave Peter an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Pete, I'm sure you could make Remus feel guilty enough to make those two spend the day with you, but do you really want to spend the day with them when they'll be trying to rip each other's clothing off?" James said, "Maybe we should get you a girlfriend."

"No girl would want to date me," Peter said, "I'll be fine. I have our Charms essay to work on."

"Did you need help with that at all? Could help after my date," James suggested. Peter shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine," Peter said, "Just enjoy your date." James smiled, as he looked down at his shirt, and shook his head.

"No, this shirt is too obvious. I'll go with the first one," he said, pulling it off and grabbing another one, a fairly nice blue-striped dress shirt. He buttoned it up, leaving the top couple of buttons undone. He glanced at his watch.

"I have to meet her in five minutes! How do I look?" James asked.

"Great. Lily will love you," Peter assured him, "Now get down there before you back out." James didn't hear anything past Peter saying that Lily would 'love him', and a dreamy expression came over his face.

"You think she will?" James asked after a few minutes.

"Think who will what?" The bathroom door opened and Sirius walked out. He took one look at James' expression, and sighed, looking at Peter, "What did you say to him, Wormtail?"

"I said Lily will love him," Peter said, "I just wanted him to stop talking about his stupid shirt." Remus, who had followed Sirius out of the bathroom, went over to James.

"We've lost him," Remus said, "Should I slap him?"

"You don't need to slap me," James said, coming out of his daydream, "I should go meet Lily. Lily! I'm going on a date with Lily Evans."

"Really? I had no idea. You haven't been going on about it for days. Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius said. James ignored him and walked out, going down to the Common Room. Lily wasn't in the Common Room yet, so James took a seat next to the fireplace, and tried to relax, though that was easier said than done.

His palms were sweaty and he felt like he was about to be sick. He had never been so nervous about something in his life.

He didn't have much time to be nervous before Lily came down the stairs from the girls' dormitories. James smiled as she walked over to him. She was beautiful. She always had been, but James was glad of the opportunity to appreciate her beauty when she wasn't yelling at him.

"You look nice," James said, causing Lily's smile to widen.

"Nice? Just nice?" Lily teased, "You look nice too."

"You're beautiful," James said sincerely, and Lily blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Shall we go?" James asked. Lily nodded, and they left the Common Room, and started walking to Hogsmeade together.

"How's Quidditch practice going? You think you can beat the Hufflepuffs?" Lily asked.

"Of course we can," James said with a grin, "Our team is brilliant."

"Careful not to get too over-confident," Lily said. James laughed.

"You've seen our team play. Hard not to get over-confident," James replied.

The two continued to talk about many different things as they made their way to Hogsmeade, but James could hardly remember what they talked about. He was so excited, and so nervous. He had always thought Lily would never go out with him, as much as he had acted cocky about it.

But now he was on a date with Lily Evans, and he could now die happy.

* * *

Remus and Sirius walked to Hogsmeade hand in hand in silence. They were going a bit later than the other students, in the hopes that they would be able to avoid some of the dirty looks. As used to them as they were, they still preferred to avoid them.

Their silence was interrupted when, as they reached Hogsmeade, Sirius' brother, Regulus, walked straight towards them.

"Mother is extremely disappointed," Regulus said, narrowing his eyes. Remus squeezed Sirius' hand.

"I was under the impression that I no longer had a mother," Sirius said coldly, "Funnily enough, what _your_ mother thinks doesn't affect me, and it hasn't since I was disowned."

"You ran away," Regulus said.

"And then I was disowned. I wasn't about to stay there, and if this is what you have to say when your brother is in love then it was for good reason," Sirius snapped.

"In love? This can't be love, this is just disgusting, unnatural buggery!" Regulus exclaimed.

"What would you know? You haven't talked to me in a year and a half. You've been ignoring me ever since I left. This isn't going to reflect badly on the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black!" Sirius spat.

"Yes, it does, even if you've been disowned, everyone will know-" SMACK. Sirius watched in surprise as Remus punched Regulus in the face. Regulus staggered backwards, covering his nose with his hands.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, completely taken aback. Remus wasn't exactly violent, especially when it wasn't close to the full moon.

"I'm not going to listen to him go on like that," Remus said, fury written on his face as Regulus started to head back up to the school.

"You know you're going to end up with detention," Sirius said.

"I don't care. I've had detention before. He deserved it. Your bloody 'family' can just mind their own business," Remus snarled, "They lost any right to have any say in your life when they started treating you like dirt for being sorted into Gryffindor."

"They're not my family. You and Peter and James and James' parents are my family," Sirius said, "They're nothing." Remus walked back to Sirius and placed his hand on his cheek, and Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist before kissing Remus.

"Let's go get a Butterbeer," Sirius said as he broke away, "Maybe Lily and James will be in the Three Broomsticks. We can see how things are going for them." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you just want to spy on them, you don't actually want to spend time with me. I get it," Remus said. Sirius didn't answer and instead kissed Remus again.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Remus. When don't I want to spend time with you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm surprised you're not sick of me," Remus said.

"Like I ever could be. Do you want a Butterbeer? If not we can go to Honeydukes? Your chocolate stash is running low, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"It has to stay low, as well," Remus replied, "I don't exactly have a lot of money."

"You don't have to worry about that, remember my Uncle Alphard left me quite a bit of money," Sirius said. Remus shook his head, feeling a little guilty.

"No, you can't, Sirius. Let's just go get a Butterbeer," Remus said.

"I want to buy my boyfriend chocolate," Sirius said, frowning, "Is that such a problem?"

"Yes! Yes, it is, because I know how the rest of my life is going to be, and it's going to be living off yours and James ridiculous generosity because my family is dead and I won't ever be able to get a job, and I just… I wish I didn't have to," Remus said. Sirius looked at Remus with concern, and brought his hand up to Remus' face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"It's not ridiculous… what are we supposed to do, let you starve on the street? Not to mention, we're in a relationship, of course I'm going to… Remus…" Sirius said, frowning. Remus closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius rubbed Remus' back.

"Do you want to just go back up to the school?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"No, let's go get a Butterbeer," Remus said, raising his head, "I'm fine." Sirius inspected Remus' face before kissing him again.

"Let's go," Sirius said, and let go of Remus before taking his hand.

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius walked back up to the school, laughing as Sirius recounted a tale of one of their pranks. As they walked into the school, McGonagall walked towards them.

"Mr Lupin? I would like to talk to you privately," she said sternly. Remus nodded, and followed McGonagall to his office, and James and Lily turned to Sirius for an explanation.

"He punched Regulus in the face," Sirius said, shrugging, "Regulus was just being a jerk, trying to tell me I was dishonouring the family by being with him. I don't know where he gets off, but Remus got sick of him and punched him." Lily looked worried, but James laughed.

"Good on him. Regulus deserved it," James said, "He deserved it years ago."

"Yeah, he did, but that doesn't mean Remus should," Sirius said, "Pretty decent punch, though." James snickered.

"Would you expect anything less from Moony?" James asked, "He may have control most of the time, but…"

"Oh, I know what he's like when he loses control," Sirius said, smirking.

"Please stop that there," James said. Sirius laughed.

"I'll see you two in the Common Room later," Sirius said, thinking James would probably want to go back to being alone with Lily, "Bye." Sirius walked ahead of them, and James and Lily slowed down as they walked to the Common Room.

"I had a great time, James," Lily said, "It was really nice to spend some time with you. I mean… we already had because of being Head Boy and Girl, but you know, away from school and all that."

"I had a good time, too," James said softly, as he stopped walking. Lily stopped too, and turned to face James.

"We should do something like this again," Lily suggested, tilting her head slightly. James nodded, before kissing her. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck, kissing him back enthusiastically. They broke apart and continued to walk towards the Common Room, and they stopped outside the portrait hole, and kissed once more.

"Nice, Prongs, it looks like you're slobbering all over her," Remus said as he passed. Lily pulled back from James, and James made a rude hand gesture at Remus behind Lily's back.

"He wasn't slobbering," Lily said. Remus laughed.

"Sorry, Lily, but James is going to get hell from Padfoot and I for a while, he did the same to us," he said, before climbing through the Portrait Hole. Lily turned back to James, tilting her head in question to what Remus had said.

"I've just been teasing them… a lot. It's what we do. You've been around for some of it," James said, grinning, "Once I threw a pillow at them to wake them up because they were so cute I wanted to vomit up rainbows and sparkles."

"James…"

James just laughed, before he kissed Lily again.

"I'm happy for them, I really am, but I'd be a terrible friend and Marauder if I didn't tease them," James said, "It's fine. Really. They're going to give as good as they get. Don't worry, though, it will mostly be aimed at me. Come on, let's go shock everyone by snogging in the Common Room."

"James!"

"I'm kidding, Lily. I want to check on Peter, anyway. He's been alone today," James said. Lily nodded, and the two of them went into the Common Room.

* * *

_**AN~ So... I was going to write about their date, but then Remus and Sirius decided to hog everything by being the most adorable and wonderful OTP to ever OTP, so sorry about that. Also, I felt that a reference to how Sirius' 'family' felt about everything was long overdue. But mostly I can't help but write Wolfstar scenes. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling **

* * *

Remus woke up on his birthday to a completely empty dormitory. He was a little put out that not even Sirius was there to wish him happy birthday, but he got up and went to have a shower anyway, wondering what his friends were up to.

He came out of the bathroom to see Sirius waiting on his bed, grinning.

"You wanna skip class today?" Sirius asked. Remus moved around to the side of his bed.

"No."

"Aww, c'mon, Moony, it's your birthday," Sirius said.

"I know. Too obvious to skip today," Remus pointed out, "Anyway, it's Friday. I can celebrate tomorrow."

"Or tonight," Sirius said, smirking, "Fine. Don't skip today." He leaned over and pecked Remus on the lips, "Happy Birthday, anyway. Have fun in class today. I'll see you later." Sirius got off the bed.

"You're skipping today, anyway?" Remus asked as Sirius walked towards the door.

"Things to plan, Moony," Sirius called over his shoulder as he left the dormitory.

"What things?" Remus called after him. Sirius stopped and walked back into the dormitory.

"Just things. Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Sirius said, grinning, walking out of the dormitory again and disappearing. Remus stared at the door for a few seconds before he started to put the textbooks and parchment he needed for the day in his bag, and he walked down to the Common Room.

Lily was waiting for him. He could tell by the way she was sitting, watching the boys staircase intently, and then jumping up and walking towards him when he appeared. James and Sirius had gotten Lily in on it.

"Happy Birthday, Remus!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him.

"Thanks, Lily. What are they planning?" Remus asked.

"What is who planning?" Lily asked, blinking.

"James and Sirius, of course. I'm not stupid Lily. I know they're planning something," Remus said. Lily shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I know they're planning something and James asked me to distract you today," Lily said, "I also wasn't supposed to tell you that." Remus grinned.

"You have much to learn about being a Marauder," Remus said.

"I'm not a Marauder," Lily said immediately. Remus just smirked, "I'm not a Marauder."

"You're dating one which is just as bad," Remus said, sighing, "I guess Peter is following James and Sirius too. We can pine for our boyfriends together."

"I will not pine for James," Lily scoffed, "And if you can't survive a day of class without Sirius that's not a very healthy relationship."

"Of course I'm not going to pine after Sirius. I'll be a little irritated that he's not spending my birthday with me, but that's all," Remus said, "Also a little irritated that Sirius told me not to 'worry my pretty little head about it'." Lily laughed.

"He thinks you're pretty," Lily said, "Isn't that sweet." Remus sighed.

"Yeah, great," he said, "We should go have breakfast before the first class."

Lily agreed, and the two headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

They didn't see Sirius, James, or Peter, until they walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Remus had sat down, and was about to start eating, when Sirius was next to him.

"Don't eat yet," Sirius muttered. Remus turned to him, confused.

"Don't… what?" Remus asked.

"Come with me," Sirius replied, smiling. Remus turned to Lily, who just smiled.

"Go on, enjoy your night," Lily whispered.

"You knew the whole time exactly what was going on," Remus accused. Lily nodded, grinning.

"And you told me I needed to learn how to be a Marauder," Lily said, "Do I still need to?"

"I think you're passable," Remus muttered, before he let Sirius drag him away from the table. He followed Sirius as they walked up several flights of stairs, and realised where they were heading when they reached the Seventh Floor. Just next to the tapestry, Sirius stopped and turned to Remus.

"Remus, I know it's your first birthday without your parents, so if you don't want to celebrate or anything, then you don't have to," Sirius said, and Remus looked at the ground.

"To be honest, I was trying to forget," Remus muttered. Sirius stepped closer and pulled Remus into a hug.

"Sorry, Moony. I wasn't trying to… sorry," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"It's fine," Remus said, "So, can I finally know where you lot have been all day?" Sirius nodded, and walked past the Room of Requirement three times before a door appeared. He opened the door, and gestured for Remus to walk in.

He did so, and took in what the room had become. It was fairly small, with a couple of couches, and a table full of food. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours, and there was another table that had gifts on it.

"We got the house-elves to make some food specially," James said, "We were thinking about just having a party with Firewhiskey, but Padfoot told us it was a bad idea for you. So it's just the four of us."

"Until I kick them out and it's just the two of us," Sirius added, smirking.

"Who said I want to be alone with you?" Remus asked, shaking his head, "You told them I wouldn't want a huge alcoholic party?"

"Not this year," Sirius said. Remus smiled at him, before kissing him.

"Thank you. I didn't really want to be surrounded by everyone," Remus said, swallowing. Sirius stroked his thumb across Remus' cheek.

"Ahem," James coughed, "Let's eat, shall we?"

"No, I want to give Moony his present!" Sirius said, bouncing on his feet.

"I'm hungry, can we eat first?" Remus asked. Sirius pouted.

"Fine…"

The four of them went over to the food table and started to eat. It was mostly finger food.

"So, you didn't invite Lily?" Remus asked.

"We did, she thought it would be best if she wasn't here," James said, "She was 'already spending the day with you', and she wouldn't want to 'get in the middle of your friendship'."

"Let's just forget the fact that we've practically already adopted her as a Marauder despite the fact she and James have been together a week ," Sirius said, smirking as he took a chicken drumstick.

"We already know they're going to get married and have babies. Let's hope they don't look too much like Prongs, poor things, already have him as a father," Remus said.

"Please stop that," James said, "And Lily and I haven't been together long, we can't… we can't talk about that stuff."

"You got her in on this plan," Remus said, "Would you have done that with anyone else? No. You know Lily is part of your future." James went red, and shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous," he mumbled, "I may hope for it, but I don't know it." Remus just smiled before Sirius decided to change the topic.

"Okay, present time!" Sirius exclaimed after they had all had enough to eat, "James, you go first!"

"Why me? You're the one who is so desperate to get to the presents," James said.

"James, you first," Sirius said again, and James rolled his eyes before taking his present and handing it to Remus. Remus opened it to find Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thanks, James," Remus said as Peter handed him his gift. This was more Honeydukes sweets. Remus thanked Peter before he looked at Sirius, who was chewing on his bottom lip. He picked up the last present, and handed it to Remus. It was quite heavy. Remus opened it and stared at what he held in his hands… complete Jane Austen collection.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, looking up.

"I know… you said that one Lily gave James was one of your Mum's favourite books, and I thought that it probably would've been destroyed… I asked Lily about it, and she suggested the whole collection, she helped me order it… you do like it, don't you?" Sirius asked, looking extremely nervous. Remus tore his eyes away from Sirius and looked back down.

"I… my mother loved Jane Austen… it was destroyed… Sirius…"

"Remus, are you-" Sirius was cut off by Remus pressing his lips against his. The books had been placed on the table and Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"I think that's our cue to leave," James muttered to Peter, who nodded, and the two of them left the Room of Requirement. Remus tightened his grip on Sirius, and Sirius put his arms around Remus, responding enthusiastically.

Remus broke away from Sirius, and Sirius could see the tears that were in his eyes. Sirius reached up and wiped them away.

"Sirius," Remus said in a hoarse voice, "I… I've just missed my parents so much and now you give me this. Even though it's not my mother's copies, it's still a connection to her. Thank you so much."

"You've been hurting more than you're letting on, and I know that," Sirius said, "I didn't know what I could do…"

"You done everything," Remus interrupted him, "You've been amazing. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you deserve me," Sirius said, knowing why Remus thought that, and hating it. He hated that Remus thought he was a monster because of this, he hated that he had been made to feel that he didn't deserve his friends, or love, "You deserve so much more." Remus sniffed.

"You're too good to me," Remus said.

"That's not possible. I love you, Remus, remember? I love you so much. I could never be too good to you," Sirius said.

"You shouldn't love me," Remus muttered.

"Stop it, Remus. Stop the self-pity. Just because you turn into a dangerous creature once a month doesn't make you less of a person, and doesn't mean you should be treated as less of a person. I. Love. You. Okay?" Sirius said.

"Okay. I love you too," Remus said, and he smiled at Sirius, "When did you become so sensitive?" Sirius snorted.

"I'm not. Only with you," Sirius said.

"You gave me the most amazing present, Sirius. And even if you did have Lily's help, you still… it was still your idea. I really… I really needed this," Remus said.

"I know you needed it. What do you want to do now? If you just want to read your book, then I'll be with you, and hold you," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"I have a better idea," Remus said, "I want you."

"Are you sure? Remus, I don't want you to-"

"Just shut up, Sirius. I'm ready for this," Remus said, "Aren't you?"

"I am, but I want you to be completely sure…"

"I'm sure," Remus said, and kissed Sirius.

* * *

_**AN~ I really hate that I'm posting the chapter about Remus' birthday on the anniversary of his death, but that's the next chapter written so that's the next chapter posted. **_

_**At least he has some happiness at the moment. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all these characters are owned byt eh amazing J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Sirius walked into the Great Hall the morning after Remus' birthday, whistling.

"You seem cheerful," James said as Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm always cheerful," Sirius said, grinning. James shook his head.

"More cheerful than normal," James said, frowning. Sirius shrugged as he took a couple of sausages.

"You and Remus didn't come back to the dormitory last night," James said.

"Nope," Sirius said, grinning, "Remus didn't want to come down yet. He's still tired."

"What did you two do last night?" James asked, then closed his eyes, "Wait don't tell me that."

"He thanked me for the present I gave him," Sirius said, smirking.

"I really didn't want to know that," James said, "You've never been this happy, though, it must've been better than normal." Sirius looked away, and James frowned, "It wasn't the first time, was it?"

Sirius scratched the back of his neck, "Er… yeah… we've been having you on for months. Your reactions have been too funny, though." Sirius grinned, and James groaned.

"I hate you two so much," James moaned, putting his face in his hands, "Why would you do that?" Sirius chuckled.

"It was priceless, though I guess it's over now," Sirius said, "Guess we'll just have to tell you when it actually happens."

"Please don't," James groaned, "Unless you want me to start telling you all about what Lily and I get up to."

"I don't imagine you get up to too much, you've been dating a week," Sirius said, "And do you really want to risk telling a gay man about your private business with Lily when there's a risk he'll be thinking about your bits?" James snorted.

"You wouldn't think about that," James said, "I'm not even remotely worried about that. And since when have you been gay?"

"James… you do know I'm with Remus…" Sirius said, confused.

"Yeah, but you've never actually said you were gay," James said, "All I knew was that you liked Remus." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, fine, I'm gay," Sirius said, "Should I announce it to the whole hall, and tell them all about the hot gay sex I had last night?"

"If you like," James said, and Sirius nodded, and stood up on his seat.

"Excuse me everyone, I have something to tell you all. Apparently my snogging Remus Lupin in front of you all hasn't been clear enough for some people," At this he gave James an exasperated look, "So, I thought I'd clear up some confusion. I am gay. Also, last night-" Sirius was suddenly hoisted down by Remus pulling on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed.

"Apparently there was some confusion, I just wanted to clear it all up," Sirius said.

"And what else were you going to say? They don't need to know about last night," Remus said, "And what does it matter, anyway? Who cares if there's confusion?"

"Remus…"

"Sirius, this is our own personal life, you can't just shout about it in the Great Hall!" Remus hissed, letting go of Sirius' arm. Sirius looked down, feeling a little guilty, and Remus just shook his head and stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius looked at James, who was staring after Remus.

"Bad move there, mate. When I said 'if you like' I didn't actually mean it," James said.

"I didn't mean to upset him…"

"And you did so well last night," James said, "I was about to cry from the present you gave him. After I threw up in my mouth a little, of course." Sirius wasn't listening to James.

"I have to talk to Remus," Sirius said, standing up and leaving the Great Hall. James was left in the Great Hall to eat his breakfast. As he finished eating, Lily sat down next to him. James turned to her.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her quickly, "Snape is glaring at us." Lily looked over at the Slytherin table, and Snape looked away. Lily bit her lip, and looked down, "I shouldn't have said anything, Lily, I'm sorry." Lily shook her head.

"No. It's fine. Sev… Snape can mind his own business," Lily said, before she kissed James again, "Where was Sirius running off to?"

"Oh, he has to try and make things up with Remus. He decided to shout out to everyone that he's gay and he very almost shouted about what they did last night before Remus pulled him down," James said. Lily looked confused.

"Everyone knows he's gay, he's been snogging Remus publically for months," Lily said. James scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that part may have been my fault," James said. Lily sighed.

"James…"

"What? He said something about being a gay and I'd pointed out it was the first time he'd actually come out and said it," James said.

"He didn't really need to, though, did he? Snogging Remus constantly is pretty obvious," Lily said.

"It's not like Moony is gay. He likes girls, too," James said, "I just wasn't sure if Sirius did too."

"Well, it's not like you made Sirius make a public announcement about his and Remus' activities," Lily said, "I don't know what Sirius was thinking."

"I don't think he was."

* * *

Remus was determined not to look at Sirius. His eyes stayed on the book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was furious with Sirius. He had no business announcing what had happened the previous night to the whole school. He could shout he was gay all he liked, but he had started to bring up things that should stay personal and private.

Sirius sat on his bed, just looking at Remus. He had already tried to apologise, but Remus had brushed him off, not wanting to hear anything Sirius had to say. Sirius didn't know whether to give it time, and then try to talk to Remus, or whether giving Remus time would make things worse.

"Moony…"

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said, not taking his eyes away from the book. Sirius sighed, fidgeting with the blanket on his bed.

"I know I shouldn't have started saying anything, Remus, I'm sorry," Sirius said softly. Remus closed the book, and put it down next to him, only then looking at Sirius. Sirius winced at the glare Remus was sending him.

"No, you shouldn't have. Sirius, that is so personal, and yeah, we might joke around with James and Peter about it, but that's James and Peter. Not the whole school! Those people who call us names behind our backs and to our faces! You would have just given them more ammunition," Remus said. Sirius looking confused.

"Ammunition?" he asked. Remus ignored him.

"Not to mention, you ruined it. Last night you were so thoughtful with those books, and it was amazing, if a little awkward at times, and you doing that, shouting to the whole school about it, completely ruins everything," Remus said, "But you got what you finally wanted out of me, so you can leave me alone now."

"Got what I… what on earth are you talking about, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"What am I supposed to think, Sirius? We had sex last night, and then this morning I find you about to shout about it in the Great Hall. If I was just something to conquer, at least be honest about it," Remus snapped. He picked up his book again, and started reading.

"What? No, Remus, that's not – I wouldn't do that," Sirius exclaimed, frowning He got off his bed and went over to Remus'. He tried to take Remus' hand, but Remus pushed him away.

"Then explain," Remus said simply.

"I wasn't thinking, Remus. I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"You're sorry. That makes everything better," Remus said sarcastically, "Look, Sirius, I'm just a little too annoyed right now. Maybe you should talk to me later."

"What am I supposed to do, I don't really want to do anything with you annoyed at me like this," Sirius said, closing his eyes, "I'm so stupid, Remus, I'm sorry."

"You are stupid," Remus agreed, and put his book aside again, looking up at Sirius, "I can't stay mad at you." Sirius smiled.

"Because I'm so amazing and perfect?" Sirius suggested. Remus shook his head, kissing Sirius quickly.

"Because I love you and even if you were stupid at least you know you were," Remus said. Sirius laughed before he kissed Remus, wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him close to him.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're snogging."

Remus and Sirius stopped snogging, though their arms were still around each other, and they looked to the doorway where James stood, looking very pleased.

"You always seem to complain when we snog," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer you snogging than arguing. I was worried you were going to break up. It would ruin everything," James said.

"We had one argument so we were going to break up. Sounds like a healthy relationship there," Remus said. Sirius laughed.

"Sorry for being so relieved to see you guys made up," James said.

"You are ridiculously invested in our relationship," Remus said, shaking his head, "And yet you keep telling us how gross we are."

"Lily and I went through a lot of work to get the two of you together," James said, "And I won't ever say this again, but you two are sort of perfect for each other and I'm just happy you have each other. But I'm not a girl, so I'll deny it if you ever claim I said that." Sirius laughed, and Remus gave a glance to Sirius.

"I'm happy we have each other, too," Remus said, "And I don't see how being happy for your friends is girly."

"It was more the thinking you guys are perfect for each other…" James said, refusing to look at his friends. Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Lily," Remus said, shaking his head.

"I do have one question though. You guys have been having me on about having sex these last few months right? But you've been showering together," James said. Remus looked at Sirius, who smiled apologetically.

"You told him?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded, looking sheepish.

"Sorry," Sirius said, "It sort of… came out."

"First of all, just because people are showering together doesn't mean they're shagging in the shower. Secondly, we weren't actually showering together, James, we wouldn't have... I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands to myself, I don't know about Sirius. We were just going into the bathroom together to mess with you. We were supposed to be looking away while the other had a shower," Remus said, emphasising 'supposed' and giving Sirius an exasperated look, but Sirius smirked.

"You should be glad I like your-"

"I really don't want to hear the end of that sentence," James said, but he was ignored as Remus and Sirius had started to snog each other again. James sighed, leaving the dormitory. Lily was waiting down in the Common Room, and she gave him a questioning look.

"They're snogging right now, they're good," James told her. Lily smiled.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to see them fighting," Lily said.

"I know, me too. The last time Remus refused to talk to Sirius was awful enough, and that was a couple of years ago," James said, thinking back to that time Sirius had told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow.

"What happened then?" Lily asked, "Why wasn't Remus talking to Sirius?" James looked at Lily thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Though I didn't talk to Sirius for a few days after that as well," James said, "Sirius really… well, it doesn't matter." Lily took James' hand.

"You don't have to tell me," Lily told him, "I'm just glad that Remus and Sirius have worked things out." James smiled, before pulling Lily close to him and kissing her softly.

* * *

_**AN- I've slowed updates down to once a week for now, though that could pick up to twice a week again at any point. Thanks for reading :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all these characters are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

* * *

On James' birthday he was woken up by a big black dog licking his face. James groaned, pushing the dog away, and sitting up.

"Ugh, you stupid mutt, Padfoot," James muttered, wiping his face, "That's gross. Is this how you usually feel, Moony?" Remus chuckled quietly as Padfoot ran around the room and jumped on to Peter's bed, waking Peter up in the same way. After Peter was successfully woken up, Padfoot jumped on to Remus' bed, resting his head on Remus' lap. Remus scratched the back of Padfoot's ear absentmindedly.

"Happy Birthday, James," Remus said, "Going to class today?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't think Lily would let me get away with it. She did for helping put things together for your birthday, but…"

"You have no excuses this time?" Remus said as Padfoot rolled over, and Remus started rubbing his tummy.

"Where did you lot get a dog?" Lily stood in the doorway, holding a present.

"Just some stupid stray mutt Remus found," James said, smirking. Remus shot him a look that Lily didn't see as she walked over to James and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday," Lily whispered, handing him the present. James grinned, taking the present, and started to open it, and Lily looked around the dormitory.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"No idea," Remus said as Padfoot barked. Padfoot got off Remus' lap and went over to Lily, sniffing her. Lily knelt down and started patting Padfoot, and Padfoot started licking her face.

"Oi! You don't lick my girlfriend, you stupid mutt!" James exclaimed, getting off the bed and throwing the half-opened present aside.

"He's just a dog, James," Lily said, putting her arms around Padfoot, "He's very sweet." Remus started laughing.

"He is not just a dog," James muttered, "He knows exactly what he's doing. And he isn't sweet."

"I think he's sweet," Remus added, "I might keep him around."

"You know we're not supposed to have dogs, Remus," Lily said, but she shook her head, grinning as she continued to pat the dog, "And what do you mean, he's not just a dog?" Padfoot barked again, and ran off from Lily, starting to chase his tail. Remus watched the dog fondly, as James stared at Lily, realising what he had just said, and having no idea what to tell her.

"What he means is that James really hates this dog," Remus said after a few minutes passed.

"It's a menace," James said, nodding, "Remus doesn't think so, it slept in his bed last night."

"Oh, is that why Sirius isn't here? Is he jealous of the dog?" Lily asked, thinking she understood what was going on. James covered his mouth and coughed to hide his laughter, but Remus kept a completely straight face.

"He has no reason to be jealous of this dog," Remus told Lily, "He wouldn't be so… well, he's not jealous of the dog."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure," Remus assured her, "Are you okay there, James?" Lily turned to James, who was choking from trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James said after he regained his breath.

"Finish opening the present," Lily said, sitting down next to James on his bed. James took the present again, opening it. He smiled as he did so.

"The newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages! Thanks, Lily!" James exclaimed, "Oh, yum, chocolate. What's this, I've never seen it before."

"It's Muggle chocolate," Lily said, smiling, "I thought I'd give you a bit of a cultural education. Cadbury's is one of the popular Muggle chocolate brands."

"Sounds good," James said, putting his present aside and kissing Lily.

"Hey, will you guys watch this dog while I have a shower? No, no, you're snogging, right," Remus said, "Now I know how James feels." Padfoot barked, and Remus grinned at him, "No, you're not coming in with me, a bit weird for a dog to come into the bathroom with me." Padfoot started whining, but Remus went into the bathroom, closing the door before the dog could follow him.

At the dog's whining, Lily broke away from James and went over to the dog, hugging him close.

"Aw, you really like Remus, don't you, boy?" Lily said, "He'll back, he's only having a shower.

"I think he wants to be with Remus while he has a shower," Peter said, and James laughed. Padfoot barked.

"Well, he can't do that. James, I should go, I'll see you at breakfast or in class," Lily said, letting go of the dog and kissing James. She left the Common Room, and Sirius transformed back.

"I thought she was never going to leave," Sirius said, laughing. James punched his arm.

"You licked her on purpose," James complained.

"I have to act like a dog, don't I?" Sirius said, "Need to be convincing. You know you're going to have to tell Lily about us being Animagi, right?"

"I'm really not looking forward to that," James said, "I don't know whether or not she'd turn us in for being unregistered."

"She wouldn't turn us in, not if she knows why we did it," Sirius said, "She'll think it's the sweetest thing, she'll love you more for it."

"Sirius, are you honestly giving me relationship advice?" James asked. Sirius grinned.

"Yes, I am. Why. Do you think I'm not qualified enough to do so?" he asked, "You can't keep something like this from her, not if you intend to marry her one day."

"We haven't even been together a month yet, Padfoot," James exclaimed.

"I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Moony before we were together a month," Sirius said, "Well… I wanted that before we were even together, but that's not the point. You've been dreaming about marrying the girl since you were 13. I've heard you talking in your sleep about wedding plans. And if you want to reach that point, you have to tell her." James sighed.

"You're right. I just don't know how to tell her," James said, "I will, though."

* * *

Gryffindor always knew when it was James Potter's birthday because the Marauders made sure to have a huge part in the Common Room. The four Marauders normally left early, no one knew where, but they had always made sure to supply plenty of food and Butterbeer, though no one knew how they'd got it.

The Marauders were quietly moving to the Portrait Hole when Lily appeared in front of them, an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"We never actually, stay, Lily, Prongs just thinks everyone should celebrate his birthday because he has such a big head," Sirius said.

"Yeah, we're going to have our own party," James said, "Just like we usually do." Lily nodded.

"And you didn't think to include your girlfriend?" Lily asked calmly. James shrunk back.

"Well… we didn't really think… well…"

"You're going to go get drunk, aren't you?" Lily asked. Sirius, James, and Peter looked at Lily, terrified, and Remus rolled his eyes. May as well be honest.

"Yes," Remus said, "We have Firewhiskey. Coming?"

"Moony!" Sirius whispered, but Remus just shrugged. Lily smiled.

"See, that's better. Of course I'm coming. Where do you guys go?" Lily asked. James looked at Lily, shocked.

"Lily? You want to come with us? But… you're Head Girl!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, you're Head Boy, James. And Remus is a Prefect," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, that never exactly stopped us," Remus said.

"Yeah, but… Lily, you… the rules?"

"It's your birthday, James," Lily said, "I don't think I'll actually drink, much, but it's your birthday, and if this is how you want to celebrate it then I want to be part of it." James stared at Lily.

"Never let her go, mate," Sirius said, slapping James on the back as he pushed open the portrait hole, "Go on, Moony." Sirius smacked Remus' arse as Remus went though, and Peter groaned. James was still staring at Lily in shock. Lily took James' hand.

"Come on, James. Let's go celebrate your birthday," Lily said, grinning as she dragged James through the Portrait Hole.

The five of them made their way through the school and reached the Room of Requirement. They went into the room, and Sirius pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey from his bag.

"Wait!" James said, and everyone looked at him, "Wait, before we start drinking, I need to tell you something, Lily, and it definitely has to be while we're all sober otherwise you will not believe me." Lily looked worried.

"What is it?" she asked, concern colouring her tone.

"This is one of our biggest secrets, Lily. No one apart from the four of us know this," James told her.

"You don't have to…"

"I do, Lily. I have to tell you. It's a sort of story. In second year we found out what Moony was, and as you know, none of us thought it made any difference because Moony is Moony. But we did know that the transformations every month were difficult for him," James said.

"You can say that again," Remus muttered. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulder and pulled him close to him, kissing the side of his head.

"We wanted to do something for him, so he didn't have to go through it alone, and so he wouldn't hurt himself so much. I don't know if you remember, but he used to be badly injured after his transformations because he'd start attacking himself," James said.

"It was awful, seeing him like that," Sirius said, closing his eyes.

"We found out that werewolves are only dangerous to humans, no danger to animals at all, and so… and so we decided to become Animagi," James said. Lily, who had been watching James aptly, widened her eyes.

"No… but… that was really dangerous!" Lily exclaimed, "That transformation is really hard, anything could have happened!"

"Lily, you are forgetting how good Sirius and I are at Transfiguration. In fifth year we finally succeeded, and believe me, when Moony found out we had a very very long lecture about how stupid we were and how dangerous it was," James said.

"I was grateful, though. The transformations have been so much easier since," Remus said softly. Lily looked at Remus, her eyes softening. It had helped Remus. It was stupid, but it had helped Remus.

"Lily, I know a lot of the time we don't fully think things through and do things stupidly, but we put a lot of thought into this, we didn't take this lightly," James said.

"And the dog this morning was Sirius?" Lily asked. James nodded as Sirius jumped up and transformed again.

"Yeah. Padfoot," James said, watching Padfoot as he rested his head on Remus' knee.

"What do you turn into?" Lily asked, turning to James. James shook his head, and gestured for Peter to go first. Peter nodded, and transformed.

"Wormtail," James murmured, watching Lily as she stared at the rat in amazement. Lily turned to James again, a questioning expression, and James transformed into a stag.

"Prongs," Remus said, "Our nicknames make sense now, right?" Lily nodded, as she stepped closer to the stag, looking at it transfixed. She held her hand out, and patted the stag. Prongs closed his eyes.

"That is… that is incredible. And you did all this for Remus. No wonder you are all so close…" Lily murmured.

"It was the most amazing thing anyone could ever have done for me," Remus said quietly, "I am so lucky to have the friends that I have. Lily, you can't… you can't tell anyone." Lily looked up at Remus sharply, and could see that Remus was looking very emotional.

"No! No, I wouldn't, no… not if it helps you, Remus, of course I wouldn't," Lily agreed, tears glistening in her eyes. Remus smiled gratefully at her, not able to say anything anymore, and Padfoot nudged Remus' arm with his nose. Remus patted Padfoot, smiling as he looked down at him.

James transformed back to his human self, and looked carefully at Lily, but she smiled before flinging her arms around James' neck.

"I think it's time to start drinking," Sirius said, after transforming back, "Too much emotional rubbish at the moment." He opened the bottle of Firewhiskey, and took a sip, handing it to Remus.

"Do you guys not have glasses?" Lily asked.

"Normally we don't, but we do this time, I don't want to know where Remus and Sirius' mouths have been," James said, waving his wand and conjuring five glasses. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and smirked.

"You know, a dog's mouth is supposed to be cleaner than a humans," Sirius said.

"Become a dog then, but if you're a dog we're not giving you Firewhiskey," James said, pouring out a small amount of Firewhiskey into a glass and handing it to Lily. Lily smiled gratefully as Peter became a human again. She felt overwhelmed by what she had just found out, but pleased that they had trusted her with this. If someone had told her at the beginning of the school year that she'd be drinking with the Marauders after they told her that three of them were Animagi, she'd have told them they were insane. But here she was, and she was glad that she had been included.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the amazing JKR**

* * *

_Lily and James sat down under a tree, Lily sitting between James' legs as she read a book, James having wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Lily?" James said softly. Lily put her book aside and turned to look at James, "Lily, I love you." Lily smiled, looking at James. _

_"James, I love Sirius…"_

James woke up to the sound of his two friends snogging in one of their beds. He tried to keep quiet as he checked the time on his watch. Quarter past two. In the morning. And they were snogging. He had a feeling the name 'Sirius' had slept into dream-Lily's mind because Remus had moaned his name.

He had decided to stay quiet and try going back to sleep when he heard Sirius moan, and he decided to interrupt.

"Please stop it," James said, sitting up. His two friends stopped snogging, and Remus sat up, though he was still on top of Sirius.

"James? I thought you were asleep?" Remus asked.

"I was. Then I woke up. Don't worry, you didn't wake me up," James said. Remus looked relieved.

"What did wake you up?" Sirius asked.

"I had a dream that I told Lily I loved her, and she turned around and told me she loved you, Sirius," James said, rolling his eyes, "Ridiculous I know."

"Not ever going to happen," Sirius said, "She's too female for me."

"Not to mention if she tried I would rip her apart before she came too close," Remus said, smiling.

"Oh, I love possessive Moony," Sirius said, pulling Remus down and kissing him.

"I know it's not going to happen, guys, it was just a stupid dream," James said. Remus pulled away from Sirius.

"What you need to do is tell Lily that you love her," Remus said, "Stupid dreams will stop, and Lily will know. Though I suspect she already does know. You've been in love with her for years, and you haven't exactly kept it quiet. Just get everything out in the open between you."

"I can't just tell her, it has to be perfect," James said, "It has to be a romantic moment." Sirius snorted.

"No, it really doesn't," Sirius said, "Just say it."

"Maybe I should plan a picnic," James said, ignoring Sirius, "We can have a picnic on the grounds, and afterwards I can tell her I love her and then everything will be perfect."

"You can do that tomorrow, then," Remus said, "Now you can sleep in peace."

"You just want me to sleep so you can snog Padfoot," James said.

"I'm not going to lie, Prongs, I wasn't exactly thinking snogging…" Remus said. James groaned.

"For Merlin's sake, Remus, I know it's dark, but if I see any hint of Sirius' cock-"

"You won't," Remus said, "For my eyes only."

"Okay, that's it," James muttered, getting out of bed and grabbing his pillow and blanket, "I'll be sleeping down in the Common Room. Have fun. Be safe." He dragged his pillow and blanket down to the Common Room and put them down on one of the couches, before lying down and wrapping himself in the blanket. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

James was woken up in the morning by Lily, who was hovering over the couch and lightly shaking him.

"Good morning. Why were you down here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I woke up in the middle of the night, and Remus and Sirius were at it. Couldn't sleep with that happening," James said, kissing Lily, "Hey, Lil, later did you want to go have a picnic with me? I thought it could be nice." Lily smiled.

"That sounds perfect, James," Lily said, "Go tell those boys to let you sleep in the future."

"They won't listen," James said, sitting up. Lily shrugged, and James took his blanket and pillow and walked back up to his dormitory. Peter's bed was empty, and the bathroom door shut, so he assumed Peter was in the shower. Remus and Sirius were in Sirius' bed, Remus lying on top of Sirius, the both of them asleep. Sirius' snoring was very loud, and James had no idea how Remus could sleep with it in his ear.

He put his pillow and blanket back on his bed as the bathroom door opened and Peter walked out.

"Where were you?" Peter asked.

"Common Room," James said, and he gestured towards Remus and Sirius for answer, "They can't be comfortable sleeping like that."

"Probably not," Peter said, "But let's leave them. They seem happy."

"They're asleep," James said, "They've been happier." He went into the bathroom, and got into the shower, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of Remus and Sirius, and tried to force himself to think about his date with Lily.

After his shower, he went back into the dormitory to see Remus sitting on the floor, rubbing his backside. He was only wearing pants.

"Moony?" James asked.

"Oh, hey Prongs. I think Padfoot shoved me off the bed in his sleep. Woke me up," Remus said.

"Do you wear clothes when you sleep? At all?" James asked.

"I'm in my pants," Remus said, "That counts. Don't worry, we don't shag while you're in the room."

"You've told me that before. Still have trouble believing you," James said as Remus yawned, "Get into your bed, you might actually sleep." Remus nodded, climbing on to his bed, and pulling the covers over himself.

"What are you doing today?" Remus asked.

"I'm going through with my picnic idea with Lily," James said, a dreamy smiled crossing his face. Remus nodded, but he was hardly listening.

"Have fun on your picnic," Remus said, and yawned again before closing his eyes.

"You know, if you didn't stay up half the night snogging and doing who-knows-what with Sirius, you might not get so tired," James said, before he walked out of the dormitory.

* * *

"This was a really nice idea, James," Lily said. The two of them were sitting by the lake on a blanket, food spread out on the blanket between them.

"I wanted to do something special," James said, moving over to sit next to Lily, and kissed her. She smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you something," James said, turning to Lily, and looking into her eyes. Her beautiful bright green eyes.

"James?"

"Lily, I love you," he said quickly, blurting it out. Lily blinked in surprise, and her eyes softened, before she kissed him gently.

"James… I love you too," she replied, "I already knew you did, it's not exactly a secret. But it was nice to hear it." James blushed, and pressed his lips against Lily's again.

"James? This summer my sister is getting married, and I wondered… will you be my date to the wedding?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Er, sure. Congratulations?" James asked, looking a little confused, not sure what to say. Lily shook her head.

"My sister's a cow, and her fiancé is a pig," Lily said, "She doesn't need congratulations. I'm only going because she's my sister. She's going to hate you." James looked terrified.

"I don't want… will she really hate me?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"She hates me. She hates magic. I think she's jealous, but she'll deny it. She's constantly reminding me I'm a freak. I'm only asking you to come to keep me sane," Lily said. James put his arms around Lily, hugging her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Lil. Your sister… she…"

"She's awful, and we used to be really close. Then I found out I was a witch, and that was the end of our relationship, really. At Christmas she refused to have any of the Christmas dinner because I helped Mum speed the cooking up a bit, she said it was 'tainted by magic'. She spends all summer scowling at me and making remarks about how I'm some improper girl and I should learn to behave properly," Lily said, tears leaking out of her eyes, "She hates me so much but I can't hate her, as much as I want to, sometimes."

"She's your sister, how could you? I'm sorry, Lily," James murmured. Lily leant away from James, wiping her eyes.

"My parents will like you, though. My dad might give you a bit of a hard time at first, but you just tell him about Quidditch and he'll be fine," Lily said, smiling. James nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," James said, reaching his hand up to Lily's cheek, "I love you."

"You said that already," Lily said.

"I know, I just wanted to say it again," James said, before kissing Lily again.

* * *

"Maybe we should prank her sister," Sirius suggested. The Marauders were sitting up in the dormitory, and James had just finished telling them all about what Lily's sister was like.

"I don't think Lily would appreciate it," James said, "Wish I could, though. Anyone who hurts Lily like that should be."

"Cow," Remus muttered, "Lily is a good person. She's definitely not a freak. If anyone is that's me."

"Stop it Moony," Sirius said firmly, "No one is a freak. Lily's sister is just a bitch."

"My question is how does she feel about homosexuality?" Remus said, ignoring Sirius and smiling slyly, "Because we could give her a nice shock that way." James laughed.

"How far are you willing to go?" Sirius asked, "Because we could really offend her eyes if we tried hard enough."

"I'm not one for an audience, Padfoot," Remus said, "But I could make an exception."

"She'd be in for the show of her life," Sirius said, grinning. James gagged.

"I don't think we'll have an opportunity for this to actually happen, I doubt Lily will let the two of you near her sister," James said.

"There's always your wedding," Sirius said, grinning. James coughed, trying to hide his discomfort, "Fine, we'll stop talking about your inevitable wedding."

"It's not inevitable," James muttered.

"It's inevitable," Remus said, "Lily invited you to her sister's wedding. I'm sure that's some subtle hint or something."

"We're only eighteen," James protested.

"Better hurry up and propose, then, before you become an old maid," Sirius said, grinning. James groaned. He was glad that his friends were supportive, but he wished they would shut up sometimes.

"Continue talking like that and I'm going to shove your wand so far up your arse that-"

"It wouldn't be the first thing he's had up his arse," Remus said, laughing. Sirius went slightly red, but laughed too. Peter shuddered.

"I'm going to go bang my head against the wall," James said, groaning, "I don't want to know about that." Remus covered his mouth with his hand, still laughing.

"It was your own fault when you mentioned shoving something up my arse," Sirius said, "Moony, when did you become so lewd?"

"It's your fault, love," Remus said, placing his head on Sirius' shoulder, "You bring out the worst in me."

"I quite like it," Sirius said, placing his hand on Remus' thigh, "But then, I find it hard to dislike anything about you." Remus smiled, then lifted his head off Sirius' shoulder, and kissed him hungrily. James and Peter glanced at each other before they both stood up and left the room.

With a soft growl, Remus pushed Sirius down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, not noticing that the other two boys had left the room. James closed the door, and put an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I hate them so much sometimes," James muttered as he and Peter started to walk down the stairs, "Trying to have a serious conversation and they can't keep their hands off each other."

"We try to give them time alone on purpose," Peter said, "But they still are like this." They reached the bottom step, and James spotted Lily, and he smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Lily. You'll be okay, right?" James said. Peter nodded, and James walked over to Lily, kissing her. Peter sat down at one of the tables alone. He was glad his friends were happy, but he hated that it meant he had to be constantly alone. He missed the past years, where Remus and Sirius were just friends, and Lily still hated James. He wouldn't complain to his friends, but Peter was lonely.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The rest of the school year seemed to go by very quickly. Lead by their captain, James Potter, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup for the third year running. They had all studied hard for their N.E. , knowing just how important those exams would be. The exams were over now, however, and the Marauders and Lily had a couple of weeks before school was over.

The five of them were on their way outside to enjoy the sun when Professor McGonagall walked up to them. Lily gave James a 'what-have-you-done-now' look, but Professor McGonagall addressed Remus.

"Mr Lupin, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall said. Remus frowned, and nodded, followed McGonagall, trying not to panic. Nothing could be worse than the last time he'd been called to the Headmaster's office.

"Oh good, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said as Remus walked into the office, "Please, sit down. Don't worry, I don't have any bad news for you." Remus nodded, sitting down.

"Why did you want to see me, Professor?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I did, Mr Lupin. I was just wondering what your plans would be after the school year has finished?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you normally ask students this?" Remus asked. Dumbledore paused, then shook his head.

"No, I do not normally asked students this. But I am asking you. You do not have to answer if you do not wish to," Dumbledore assured him.

"To be perfectly honest, Professor, I don't have any plans. I don't even know where I'm going to be living yet. There aren't many options open to me for work," Remus said.

"I'm aware. Mr Lupin, you are aware, of course, that your parents were priceless in our war against Voldemort. Did they ever mention the Order of the Phoenix to you?" Dumbledore asked. Remus shook his head.

"They never said anything about it, though I did know that they were working against Voldemort," Remus said. Dumbledore smiled.

"You are not afraid of the name. Excellent. The Order of the Phoenix is an organisation which works to fight against Voldemort and his attempt to take over the Wizarding world," Dumbledore said.

"Is this your attempt to ensure I'm on your side before I go to Voldemort's? Because I will never go to Voldemort's side, no matter what he says about improving conditions for my kind," Remus said.

"No, Mr Lupin. I am asking you to join the Order because I think you would be an asset and I would like to give you the opportunity to help against the person who killed your parents," Dumbledore said. Remus looked straight ahead for a moment before he gave one small nod.

"I'll join," Remus agreed, "Of course I'll join. What about the others? James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter? Will you be asking them to join?"

"Would you recommend them?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded.

"Yes. All of them. They will all be… they all hate Voldemort," Remus said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I was thinking about asking them all. Mr Lupin, if you find that you can not find a place to live, please come to me and I can find you a place to live in return for your services in the Order. The Order is a voluntary organisation, so I can't pay you," Dumbledore said.

"I understand, and I don't think my friends would ever allow me to me homeless," Remus said.

"You have very good friends, Mr Lupin. Now, I will contact you with more details about the Order, but I should organise to talk with your friends soon. Please do not mention anything to them about the Order until I've had a chance to talk to them," Dumbledore said. Remus nodded, and stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," Remus said, before walking out of the office. He headed back to the grounds and found the other four sitting by the lake. Remus sat down next to Sirius, and Sirius put an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" James asked.

"He wanted to discuss my options," Remus said, "And I realised I still haven't organised where I'm actually going to live when school ends."

"I've got a flat, organised it with some of the money I got from Uncle Alphard. You'll come live with me, right?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I guess," Remus said.

"I thought it would take some convincing," Sirius said.

"Well, I don't exactly have another option except to be homeless, living with you would be preferable," Remus said, "As much as I wish I could provide for myself." Sirius kissed Remus.

"I am never visiting you guys," James said, "Too much risk of running into you naked."

"Yeah, that will be a risk," Sirius said, and Remus shook his head, chuckling.

"What were your options that you discussed with Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, to be perfectly honest. I don't have any," Remus said, "Of course, I'm not going to just give up, I'm still going to try and apply for jobs, I'm just realistic and know it won't happen."

"It could…"

"No one wants to hire a werewolf, and I'm not going to lie in a job application," Remus said, "That will just end badly. I might try something in the Muggle world. If I said I was a werewolf they'd just think I was crazy. Still wouldn't be employed, though."

"I'm sorry, Moony," Sirius muttered. Remus shrugged.

"It's my life," Remus said, "I have to deal with it, I don't have an option. I've long accepted I don't have a future." Sirius' grip on Remus tightened.

"You do. You have one with me," Sirius whispered. Remus smiled, and kissed Sirius softly.

"Don't worry, Moony, we'll all look after you," James said, "We would never abandon you."

"I know," Remus said, "But I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. With Voldemort, laws will tighten, and all of us are in danger." Lily and James shuddered.

"I'd prefer not to think about that, to be honest, mate," James said.

"Voldemort is going to be a dark shadow in all our lives. He already is. In mine, anyway," Remus said, thinking of his parents, "We are all exactly who he hates. Lily, a Muggle-born, James and Sirius, blood traitors. He'll have a problem with you, Peter, because you're friends with them, and me because of my parents and for the three of you. Also because I'm a half-breed." Sirius made an angry noise at the word 'half-breed'.

"He has Greyback on his side, though," James said, "He might try and get you on his side."

"I will never join him. I'm not stupid enough to believe the lies he uses to try to get them on his side," Remus said.

"We know you wouldn't," James said, "You're not… no matter what other people think, you wouldn't." Remus smiled gratefully at James, and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Sorry I mentioned this," Remus said, "I know you don't like to think about Voldemort. I don't either."

"Let's talk about something more pleasant. Lily, James, when's the wedding?" Sirius asked. Lily blushed, and James sent Sirius a rude hand gesture, then taking his wand out of his pocket.

"I'm not afraid to use this, Padfoot," James said, "Just watch what you say."

"I dare you," Sirius said, leaning forward. Remus struggled around from Sirius' hold, so that he wouldn't be in the way, "Prongs, you just have to ask her already, before you lose her for good."

"Oh, that's it," James said, standing up. Sirius laughed, and stood up, running off, and Lily, Remus, and Peter settled down, watching James chase Sirius.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Dumbledore talked to Sirius, Lily, James, and Peter, and all of them had joined the Order. Soon, however, it was the end of their final school year, and they were on their way back to London on the last trip they'd take on the Hogwarts express. Soon, they arrived at the platform.

Lily hugged her mother, kissing her cheek.

"It's good to see you, Mum," Lily said, "I want you to meet someone." Her mother's eyebrows knotted in confusion, and Lily turned around and gestured to a messy-haired boy with glasses. He walked over, and smiled.

"Mum, this is my boyfriend, James Potter. James, this is my mother, Delilah Evans," Lily said. James reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Evans," James said pleasantly.

"Boyfriend? Really? Well, you must come over for dinner tonight. Petunia is having Vernon over for dinner, it will be nice to have you there," Delilah said. James glanced at Lily, who smiled and nodded.

"That sounds lovely, Mrs Evans. I look forward to it," James said.

"Well, I'll be waiting out by the car, Lily, dear, while you organise things with James," Delilah said, walking off. Lily rolled her eyes.

"She's subtle, my mother," Lily said sarcastically, "Expecting us to snog. If you want, you can come with us now, or I can meet you later and bring you over."

"I'll talk to my parents, and come now. Also have to say good-bye to the others," James said, looking around and spotting Peter with his mother, and Remus and Sirius snogging by the barrier. Lily spotted them at the same time.

"Don't see why they have to do that, they have a place of their own now, right? It's not like they have to say good-bye," James said. Lily laughed, and the two of them walked over to James' parents. James introduced Lily and his parents, before Mr Potter pointed to Remus and Sirius.

"How long has that been going on?" he asked.

"Since Halloween," James said, scratching the back of his neck. Mr Potter's eyebrows met his hairline.

"And we didn't know? I'd have hoped Sirius would've told us," Mrs Potter said, "He knows he's like a son to us. Well, if he's happy, that's good."

"I'm going to have dinner with Lily's parents tonight," James said, "I'll be home after that."

It wasn't long until Lily and James were on their way to Lily's family car, and then on their way to Lily's house.

James found Mr Evans glowering at him quite amusing, though he tried not to show it, and he greeted Petunia cheerfully even though she gave him a disapproving look. At around 6:30, Petunia's fiancé, Vernon arrived, and he greeted him buoyantly, and Vernon just glared at him.

"So, James, are you into any sports?" Mr Evans said as he passed a bowl of potatoes to Vernon. James glanced at Lily.

"Vernon knows," Lily assured him.

"Well, I play Quidditch. I'm not sure what Lily has told you about it, but it's played on broomsticks, and there are four balls, the snitch, the quaffle, and two bludgers. You shoot the quaffle through hoops to gain points, and the game ends when the Seeker catches the snitch, for 150 points. I'm a Chaser, I score points with the quaffle, my friend Sirius is a Beater, he hits bludgers towards the other time. It's a great game, I was the house captain for the last three years, and we won all three years," James said, grinning, his eyes lighting up from the thought of Quidditch. He glanced over at Vernon and Petunia, who both were shuddering.

"James is a fantastic Quidditch player," Lily said admiringly, "Easily the best in the school. Or was, anyway." James grinned at Lily.

"Broomsticks, you say? Really?" Mr Evans said interestingly, "That sounds fascinating."

"It is. There's nothing better than flying in the air on a broomstick, all your worried just floating away," James said.

"Ridiculous," Vernon muttered. Lily's eyes flashed angrily, and she gripped James' hand, but they both ignored him.

"So, Vernon, Petunia, Lily tells me you're to get married soon. Congratulations!" James said, smiling.

"In a week," Petunia said primly.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited James along. As my date," Lily said. Petunia looked furious.

"Of course that's okay, dear," Delilah said, giving Petunia a pointed look, "If he's important to you, then we should of course accept him." Petunia stood up, holding her head high.

"Excuse me, mother," she said.

"No, Petunia, sit down," Delilah said, "There is a reason we you over for dinner, Petunia. We have some news, and it's not good news, I'm afraid." Petunia sighed, and sat down. Vernon patted her hand comfortingly. Lily looked at her parents, a crease between her eyes showing her concern.

"Girls, last week I had a visit with the doctor, and it's not good. I have cancer, and only have about six months left to live," Mr Evans said. Lily gasped, and Petunia's eyes widened.

"No," Lily cried, tears in her eyes. James wrapped an arm around her, and Vernon comforted Petunia similarly.

"I know it's hard, girls, but be glad for the time we have had, and what we have left. I get to walk my oldest little girl down the aisle at her wedding, and I can see even from just meeting James tonight that you will make my daughter very happy. I don't want to leave you, but if this is how I'm leaving you, happy, then that's perfectly fine by me," Mr Evans said. Lily got up from her seat and flung her arms around her father, and it wasn't long until Petunia joined the hug too, the closest the two sisters had been to each other in years.

"Maybe we could take you to a Healer," Lily suggested shakily, "Not a Muggle doctor, a Wizard Healer, they might have something to help you."

"Lily," James said softly, "You know we don't have anything." Lily sobbed.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't," Mr Evans said, "I'm proud of you, Lily, and I know you're a witch and part of this world of magic, but I'm not, and it wouldn't be right."

"No, Daddy, you can't. You have to stay to walk me down the aisle too," Lily said, "Meet my first child, Tuney's first child."

"This can't-" Petunia started to say, but she choked on a loud sob. James glanced at Vernon, who was looking at the sisters and their father with a mixture of concern and disgust. He looked back at Lily and her family, feeling bad that there wasn't anything he could do to help them.

* * *

_**AN~ I feel absolutely terrible but we all know that Lily's parents aren't around in the books. I have to kill them off. I'm sorry. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all these characters belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Remus Lupin, we know what you are," the figure said, "We know how you have struggled against the prejudices of the humans. We also know who your parents were, but you no longer have to be loyal to them, they are not here any longer. We would like you offer you a position among us. To join the side of the Dark Lord, who will liberate the werewolves and give them the freedoms that they deserve."

"No."

"You do not just say no to the Dark Lord," the person said. Remus fingered the wand that was in his pocket.

"Well, I just did. I am not joining Voldemort," Remus said. He started to pull his wand out, but the figure simply laughed.

"Do not bother, Mr Lupin, we are letting you go. We'll give you some time to think. I'm sure we'll meet again, Mr Lupin." The figure disapparated, leaving Remus in slight confusion.

"You are a Black, your rightful place is beside us." Sirius laughed.

"Haven't you heard the gossip? I haven't really been a Black for years. I've been disowned, because I disagree with the family values. What makes you think I would join you?" Sirius leered.

"Servants of the Dark Lord don't have time to listen to idle gossip, though we did hear something about you and a certain werewolf. Tsk tsk, Mr Black. You must know, of course, if you are not for us, you're against us."

"I've been against you for yours. That's not changing," Sirius said.

"Hm. Well, Mr Black, I'll be seeing you…"

"Why would you want me, I'm a Muggle born," Lily said, "I thought you and yours were against my kind."

"We are against the separation of the Wizarding world and Muggle world. Why should we have to hide in secret, when we're the ones who hold such power? Power, it is heard, Miss Evans, that you share greatly. We have heard you are a great witch, with immense power. We could use you."

"I'm afraid I have to decline," Lily said, "I don't align myself with those who will kill me given a chance."

"You're wasting your breath, there's not a chance in hell of me joining you," James spat, "I'm a Potter, a blood traitor, and I'm dating a Muggle-born. In fact, I intend on marrying her, tainting my children with Muggle blood."

Peter gulped, looking down at the ground.

"Mr Pettigrew, we know you are close to those who are against us. You could be a useful spy to us. You know if you don't, we'll only kill you, if not now, then later, as we eventually kill all those against us." Peter closed his eyes.

"I-I can't… my friends…" Peter said shakily.

"Oh, your friends, Mr Pettigrew? Are they really your friends? You'd be much better off with us. We take care of our own, while it seems your friends are busy with other things, too busy to bother with you."

"Th-that's not true," Peter denied, but he could feel it. They hadn't been out of Hogwarts long, but they'd been too busy even when they were there, it was only going to get worse .

"Join us, Mr Pettigrew, or you can be sure that later we will kill you." Peter shook his head again.

"No. I won't join."

"We'll be seeing you later, Mr Pettigrew."

* * *

_**So this is a very short chapter, which is why I'm posting it a day early. You'll be getting a proper-length chapter tomorrow. I just wanted to show that Voldemort and the Death Eaters did go after all of them, including Lily. I also believe it would have taken a lot to get Peter to join them. He wouldn't have just joined them straight after school like a lot of fanfics seem to have him doing. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

James sat next to Lily in the front row of the church, watching the Petunia and Vernon, or as James had started to call them in his head, the horse and the pig, get married. He glanced over at Lily, and she was watching ahead, a blank expression. He took her hand, and she turned and smiled at him, and James started thinking about his own wedding, picturing Lily in a white dress, looking so blissfully happy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." James tried not to laugh as he watched Vernon press his lips against Petunia's. It looked absolutely ridiculous. He could feel the look Lily was giving him as his mouth twitched, and he tried a somber expression.

He waited around as wedding photos happened. Neither Lily or Petunia looked very happy when Delilah dragged Lily into a couple of photos, though of course, as family, she was supposed to be in the family ones.

Soon they were at the reception, and James chuckled as he watched the enormous Vernon try to dance with Petunia.

"You shouldn't laugh," Lily admonished him, but she looked very amused too.

"He's enormous," James muttered, "How can she even dance with him?"

"Shush, James, it's their wedding," Lily said, covering her mouth, trying not to laugh, "You know, she's happy, I guess."

"Yeah. Do you want to dance?" James asked. Lily looked at James, and nodded, smiling. The two went on to the dance floor, and James held Lily close as they danced slowly. James couldn't help but let his mind drift to thoughts of the first wedding dance he and Lily would share. Damn weddings putting thoughts in his head. Of all weddings it had to be the pig and the horse's that was making him think like this.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked, noticing that James was obviously thinking very hard about something.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," James said, smiling at her, "Just thinking that weddings are nice."

"Even this one?" Lily asked, "You haven't really hidden your dislike for Petunia or Vernon."

"They haven't hidden their dislike for you," James countered, "Why should I pretend with them? And, yeah, I don't like the people getting married, but weddings are also nice. This just… isn't as nice as others."

"You seemed to be thinking awfully hard just about weddings being nice," Lily said. James grinned at her, and chose not to answer before kissing her.

* * *

"Oi! Remus! Sirius! Stop your shagging in the bedroom, get out here!" James called, standing in the living room of Remus and Sirius' flat. He waited in the living room as Remus and Sirius walked out, Sirius only wearing trousers, and Remus pulling a shirt over his head.

"For Merlin's sake, I was only joking, you weren't really shagging, were you? It's only 10 in the morning," James groaned.

"Why are you here, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Is it so wrong to want to spend time with my best friends? Lily is with her Dad today, wants to spend as much time with him as possible, I have no idea where Pete is, he wasn't at home when I went by there, so I thought I'd come by and bug you two," James said.

"Can't possibly be alone, can you?" Sirius asked, "And no, we weren't shagging. Yet."

"Oh, did I interrupt you two? What a pity. Now, what do you want to do?" James asked. Remus turned on the telly.

"Here, have a lesson in Muggle technology, Sirius and I will be in the bedroom," he said. James pulled Remus' arm and sat him down on the couch.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. I have to talk to you about something," James said. Sirius sat down next to Remus, positioning his legs to attempt to hide a bulge at his groin.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I want to ask Lily to marry me. I know I've been telling you it isn't going to happen, but I want to marry her, I really do, and I thought it would be nice to do it while her father is still around. She'd want that," James said. Remus froze, and Sirius took his hand.

"Nice idea, Prongs. You got a ring?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"I was hoping you guys would come with me to help me pick one out," James said.

"I don't think we'd be much help," Sirius said, laughing.

"No," Remus said, "No, I'm not going to help you pick out an engagement ring. I'm happy for you, but I won't." He stood up and walked back into the bedroom. James turned to Sirius, who was frowning after Remus.

"What's his problem?" James asked. Sirius looked at James, knowing he couldn't tell James that it was the fact that James could get married that was the problem.

"No idea," Sirius lied, "When did you want to go ring shopping? I can come with you. Seems something the Best Man should help with."

"Now would be good," James said, "I'm going out with Lily tonight, and I thought maybe I could do it tonight."

"Wow, already? Not going to plan anything out? How long ago did you decide you wanted to propose?" Sirius asked.

"The other day at Lily's sister's wedding," James said, grinning, "Though we all know I've wanted to marry her since I was thirteen, so really, it's been a long time coming."

"You've been denying it for months, though, every time I've teased you. Well, give me time to have a shower and I'll come with you," Sirius said, and he walked out of the living room, though he went into the bedroom first. Remus was sitting on the bed, silently thinking. He looked up when Sirius walked in.

"I know I'm being an arse," Remus said. Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"A little, yeah," Sirius said, "I'm just as annoyed as you are. But I'm going to go with James, he needs the support right now." Remus nodded, and kissed Sirius.

"I'll be waiting for you," he said. Sirius grinned, and went into the bathroom, and quickly had a shower before he went into the living room. Remus was out there now, handing James a cup of tea. James was saying something Sirius couldn't hear that made Remus laugh, and Sirius couldn't help but smile. He loved the way Remus laughed. The way his whole face lit up, and his eyes shined.

Sirius sat down next to James, and Remus handed him a cup of tea also. Sirius thanked Remus, and took a sip.

"So, you're really going to do this?" Remus asked James as he sat down on Sirius' other side. James grinned, and nodded.

"I'm really going to do this. I'm going to ask Lily Evans to marry me," James said, "I don't feel nervous at all."

"You will," Remus said, "When it comes time for it, you will."

"Probably," James said, finishing his cup of tea, and nudging Sirius, "We should probably go, I want to find this ring today." Sirius nodded, and finished his cup of tea before he kissed Remus. Then he and James were on their way out the door.

* * *

James sat down in the living room of Lily's home with her father as he waited for Lily to get ready for their date. In his inside jack pocket there was a velvet box that held the ring he had bought today while he was with Sirius, not that Sirius was much help. He had a feeling Sirius had a real problem with engagement and marriage, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

As he took his hand out of his jacket pocket, he looked at Lily's father and realised he still had something to do before he asked Lily.

"Er… Mr Evans?" James asked, feeling the palms of his hands start to sweat. Lily's father turned to look at him.

"Please, call me Daniel, James," Lily's father said. James nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I, er… I wanted… I'd like to ask your permission to marry Lily," James said. Lily's father tilted his head slightly as he inspected James.

"You are both only eighteen," he replied.

"I know," James said, "People get married quite young in the Wizarding world. We always… we know."

"And how are you going to provide for my girl?" Lily's father asked. James tried not to smirk at the thought of how Lily would react at the idea of James having to provide for her.

"I start my Auror training after the summer. Also, my family is quite wealthy, I don't actually need to work," James said. Lily's father raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Are you just. Lily has never mentioned that," he said.

"Lily doesn't care about my money," James said with a smile.

"No, she wouldn't," Daniel said with a proud smile, "My Lily is a very good girl. Promise me you'll look after her, and you have my permission."

"Of course I will," James said, "I would lay down my life to keep her safe." Daniel chuckled.

"Let's not let it get to that, eh?" he said. James nodded, and he had a feeling Lily hadn't mentioned anything to them about the war and Voldemort.

He didn't have a chance to reply, though, because Lily walked into the living room wearing a flowery summer dress and looking absolutely beautiful. James stood up and walked over to her, smiling before he kissed her.

"Hey, you," Lily said as they broke apart.

"You look gorgeous," James said, grinning. Lily blushed, and walked over to the couch where her father sat, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back at eleven, Dad," Lily said. Daniel nodded.

"Have a good night, kids," he said, sharing a smile with James. James nodded towards Lily's father before he took Lily's hand and they walked out of the house. Together they walked down the path from his house, and Lily turned to James.

"When are we expected at Remus and Sirius'?" she asked. After ring shopping, Remus had suggested that he propose to Lily and then come over for dinner with the two of them as celebration. James had agreed, and had owled Lily to tell her they were eating dinner with Remus and Sirius.

"In an hour. I thought we'd go for a walk first," James said, grabbing Lily's arm and tucking it in his. He then disapparated with Lily, and they arrived outside a park. Lily looked slightly confused, but James just smiled, and they began to walk through it. There was a playground to the right of the entrance, and a pathway through the trees. James and Lily started walking along the pathway, and just before the trees started, James stopped at the park bench, and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Lily sat down.

"What's going on, James?" Lily asked, but James said nothing as he got off the seat and knelt on one knee in front of Lily. Lily stared at him in shock, knowing exactly what James was doing. She could feel the tears in her eyes begin, and James hadn't even said anything yet.

"Lily… I know we're young and haven't been together long, but I know I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I think of the future, you're always there with me. Will you marry me?" he asked, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the box, opening it. Lily covered her mouth, tears falling freely down her face.

"Oh, James… yes!"

* * *

_**So, James has asked Lily to marry him! Can't help but fangirl a little, even though I wrote it. Anyway, I told you the next chapter would be today, so it is. **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"We're engaged!"

Remus and Sirius' flat door burst open and Lily and James stood in the doorway, Lily showing off her engagement ring. They walked in the door and Sirius ushered them into the kitchen, where Remus was opening a bottle of champagne.

"You guys knew," Lily said, "You were ready for this." Sirius laughed as Remus handed her a glass of champagne.

"Of course we did, Prongs told us. Padfoot went ring shopping with him," Remus said, handing another glass to James. He handed one to Sirius, then took a glass himself. Sirius held his glass up.

"Congratulations to James and Lily!" Sirius exclaimed. They all took a sip of the champagne, and Sirius spit it back out again.

"This is disgusting, Moony, why did you think this was a good idea?" Sirius asked.

"It's what people drink for celebrating, and this is a celebration," Remus said, rolling his eyes as he took Sirius' glass and placed it on the bench.

"Thanks, you two," Lily said.

"Don't thank us yet, we didn't actually cook, we're ordering Chinese, if you're okay with that, of course. Neither of us can cook well enough for a celebratory dinner," Remus said.

"That's fine," Lily said.

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing, and eating, and overall they had a really great time. Just before eleven, Lily and James left, and after they were gone Remus turned to Sirius.

"I think we did well," Sirius said.

"I hate them," Remus said, "I shouldn't, but I do. I've known since we got together we could never have that… that our relationship can't ever be more than what we already have… but I hate that they can have that and we can't." Sirius pulled Remus to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know. I hate it too," Sirius said, "But we have to be happy for them."

"I am happy for them," Remus said. Sirius kissed Remus softly.

"Let's go to bed," Sirius said. Remus nodded, and the pair made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

When James got home the night he had proposed to Lily, his parents were already in bed, so he had decided to wait until the morning to let them know the good news. Now he was in the dining room with his parents, eating breakfast, and unsure how to bring up the subject. His mother was watching him with some concern.

"James, dear, are you okay?" she asked. James hesitated, knowing this was the perfect time to tell them since his mother had brought her up.

"I have some news," James said nervously, "Good news." His father looked up from his newspaper, and his mother smiled.

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

"Last night… last night I proposed to Lily," James said, a smile on his face.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Dorea exclaimed, getting up from her seat and hugging James.

"Congratulations, son," Charlus said, nodding towards James, "You'll have to invite her over for Sunday lunch."

"And make sure Sirius is there, he missed the last one," Dorea said as she sat down, "I don't know why, he knows he's part of this family." James nodded.

"He knows," James said, "What about Remus, is he invited?"

"Of course," Dorea said, smiling.

"No," Charlus said sternly, "I will not have that boy here for our family lunch." James frowned, looking at his father.

"Dad…"

"No, James. I will not have it in our house," Charlus said.

"Charlus… Sirius obviously cares for the boy," Dorea said.

"No, Dorea. I will not allow it in our home. It is unacceptable. Sirius is welcome as long as he behaves," Charlus said. James turned to his mother.

"I'll tell Sirius he's welcome but he won't come," James warned her. Dorea nodded as she sat down, and James started eating his breakfast. He knew a lot of the older generation would have issues with Remus and Sirius' relationship, the same as a lot of the people at school with them, but he had hoped his parents would at least support it. His mother was great, but his father was still old-fashioned, despite not agreeing with the old pure-blood ideals. The family never had.

"James," Charlus said across the table. James looked up with a defiant expression on his face, and waited for his father to continue, "James, I know they're both your friends, but surely you must see how their… their _relationship_ is wrong and perverted."

"No. I don't see that. I see two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. There's nothing wrong with it," James said, "You took him in when his family disowned him and he disagreed with them. He doesn't deserve to lose a second family."

"He won't," Dorea assured James, "We love James." James nodded, and pushed his plate away.

"I think I'm going to head out," James said. Dorea nodded, and James left the house, before Apparating to Lily's house. He hadn't made any plans with Lily, and didn't know what she was doing, but he had to get out of the house with his father thinking like that. He couldn't say he was exactly surprised, but he was a little disappointed. His parents were among the most open-minded pure-bloods in the Wizarding world, and he had hoped they'd accept the relationship even if they didn't approve.

He knocked on Lily's front door, and she opened it, and frowned.

"James, what's wrong? You look upset?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it's just my father," James said, "No big deal."

"Does he not approve of our engagement?" Lily asked, concerned. She'd hate it if her future father-in-law didn't approve of her.

"What? No!" James exclaimed, "No, my parents are happy for me. He doesn't approve of Sirius and Remus' relationship."

"Oh… oh," Lily said, "Does Sirius know?" James shook his head.

"You were invited to the family lunch this Sunday after I told my parents, then Mum told me to invite Sirius, I asked if Remus could come, and then… well, I had no idea of Dad's disapproval before now, and he's known for a couple of weeks," James said, "I don't really want to tell Sirius, to be honest. After he ran away from home my parents took him in, he's family now, I don't know how Sirius will take it if more family… well, either Dad's going to have to get over it or Sirius is going to lose more family. I don't want that for him." Lily shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't be fair at all," Lily said softly, "Maybe he just needs time to get used to the idea? Maybe see that Remus and Sirius are very much committed to each other?"

"Maybe, but he's not going to be able to see that if Remus isn't allowed in the house," James said, "Dad's not going to willingly go spend time with both of them."

"We can figure something out," Lily said, smiling. James grinned.

"I'm sure we can."

* * *

_Knock knock_

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and went over to the door. James stood there, and smiled.

"Hey, Moony, is Padfoot around?" James asked.

"He's having a shower. He should be out soon," Remus said.

"He's having a shower and you're not in there with him?" James asked with slight surprised. Remus laughed.

"Sometimes we have showers because we actually want to get clean, Prongs," Remus said. James looked somewhat disgusted as he sat down on the couch.

"I didn't want to hear that," James complained.

"You asked," Remus said, "Any particular reason you're here, or do you just want to make sure we're not spending all our time in the bedroom?"

"I have to pass a message to Sirius from my mother," James said, "And is it so bad to want to drop in on my friends and spend time with them?"

"Yes, when you keep talking and acting like our relationship disgusts you," Remus snapped. James froze, looking at Remus in shock.

"What? No, that's not… if Peter had a girlfriend I wouldn't want to hear about their private business or watch them snog, either. It's not… it doesn't…" Remus sighed and sat down.

"Sorry, I'm a little stressed at the moment," he said, "I know you don't think it's disgusting, I'm just really… never mind."

"You're not going to like what I have to say to Sirius, then," James said darkly. Remus frowned.

"You said you had a message from your mother… does she have a problem with us?" Remus asked, concerned. James shook his head.

"Not my mother, she just wants to ask him to come to Sunday lunch. It's my father," James said, "He's being very difficult about it. I'm worried Sirius will take it hard." Remus nodded.

"He probably will," Remus agreed as Sirius walked into the living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Moony, can – oh, hey Prongs," Sirius said, "What are you doing here?" James frowned, and looked at Remus, but he was very distracted as he looked at Sirius. James rolled his eyes.

"Could you put some clothes on, Moony is drooling," James said. Sirius smirked.

"I am not," Remus protested, going slightly pink.

"Yeah, I'll be back out soon," Sirius said, heading back to the bedroom. James turned to Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Does he often do that?" James asked.

"He enjoys my reactions," Remus said, "Though I think that time wasn't on purpose."

"What kind of kinky stuff do you guys get up to?" James asked, then shook his head, "No, I don't want to know. What I do want to know is if it's safe to sit on this couch." Remus looked down, his mouth twitching.

"Define 'safe'," Remus said after a few moments. James made a face and jumped up from the couch, and Remus laughed.

"Really?" James asked in a high-pitched voice, "Really?"

"No, James, we've been sticking to the bedroom and bathroom because you keep arriving whenever you want and sometimes you just Apparate straight into the flat," Remus said. James looked at Remus warily before sitting down again, and Sirius came back into the living room, dressed this time. Sirius sat down next to Remus, and looked at James.

"So did you tell your parents about you and Lily?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, they're happy. They've invited Lily over to Sunday lunch, and you know how important that is. Mum wanted to make sure you were there this week," James said, glancing at Remus, who met his eyes with understanding.

"Yeah, you don't have anything planned, right, Moony? We'll be there," Sirius said, looking at Remus. Remus was careful not to meet Sirius' eyes, as he started fidgeting with his hands.

"I actually thought I'd go see my grandmother on Sunday. She's been asking to see me for a while," Remus said. Sirius raised an eyebrow, knowing something was going on, with the way James and Remus were avoiding his gaze. James and Remus had obviously already discussed this.

"You could do that on Saturday?" Sirius suggested. Remus closed his eyes, and James leant back, sighing.

"No, I'll go on Sunday," Remus said quietly.

"You two are keeping something from me. What is it?" Sirius asked. Remus and James exchanged a look, and Remus gave a small nod. James looked at Sirius.

"Dad doesn't want Remus there," James said softly, as if saying it softly would take away the harshness of the words.

"Oh."

"Sirius, he'll come around," James said, "He just needs to get used to the idea, it's not that he thinks-"

"I know what he thinks," Sirius snapped, "And tell Dorea I won't be there."

"Sirius, I think you should go," Remus said quietly. Sirius looked at Remus with disbelief. Remus thought he should go? Remus, of all people, thought he should have lunch with someone who obviously thought their relationship was wrong.

"Why? So that I can listen to him talk about how wrong I am? Well I got enough of that from my real family, I don't need it from him, too," Sirius said, standing up and storming to the bedroom. They heard a smash, and Remus closed his eyes again, before turning and looking at James.

"I'll talk to him," Remus said. James sighed.

"I hate that I-" James started to say, but stopped as he felt his throat close up. Remus seemed to understand, and just nodded. James had to hope that things would just work out.

* * *

_**So apparently it's a good thing I have written this way in advance because I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately. Don't worry, it shouldn't affect weekly updates, though. Not for two or three months, anyway, and by then I'm sure I'll be back to writing. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Lily looked up at the huge mansion in front of her, feeling a little overwhelmed. This was the house James had grown up in, this was his family home. It was massive, especially for only three or four people living there. She could understand why during the summer sometimes the Marauders would all go to James' house rather than anywhere else.

She was about to reach up and use the door knocker when she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder. She turned to see Sirius grinning at her.

"Hey, Lils," Sirius said, "Nervous?" Lily cocked her head a little before she nodded.

"This house is a ridiculous size. I knew that he was rich, but…" she shook her head, blinking a couple of times. Sirius chuckled.

"Not to worry, I don't think when you get married he'll make you live here. His family owns a few properties around England, you can probably live in one of the smaller ones," Sirius said, "I'm sure he'll talk to you about it sometime." He moved forward and knocked the huge knocker.

"I didn't think you'd be coming," Lily said.

"Moony convinced me. Actually, he tricked me, the sneaky bastard," Sirius said, "I don't know why he thinks I should be here, since Charlie has a problem with him."

"You call James' father Charlie?" Lily asked.

"Not to his face," Sirius replied as the door opened. James moved forwards and kissed Lily, before turning to Sirius.

"You came," James said with slight surprise.

"I owled you yesterday and told you I would. Had to get up, ruined our day in bed," Sirius said.

"You could've just turned up, you know there's always too much food," James said, "And just because you owled saying you would come didn't mean you were actually going to come. I was doubtful. Well, come in, anyway." He wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and they walked together down the hall, Sirius following them. They entered the sitting room where James' parents were sitting.

"You must be Lily!" Dorea exclaimed as they walked in the door. She pulled Lily away from James and hugged her tightly, "It is so good to meet you, I was so happy to hear from James that you're going to get married!" Lily smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Potter," Lily said.

"Don't call me that, you'll be Mrs Potter too, soon, call me Dorea. This is Charlus, James' father," Dorea said, gesturing to Charlus, who stood up and shook Lily's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Lily said. Charlus nodded, and ignored his wife's glare as he sat down again.

"Don't mind my husband, he's never been very good with people," Dorea said kindly, "He's much more open when he knows you well." Lily nodded and smiled.

"Well, sit down, Lily, and tell me all about yourself," Dorea said, gesturing to a seat. Lily nodded and sat down next to Dorea and the two began to talk. Sirius and James glanced at each other and also sat down, not talking, and Sirius tried to ignore the occasional looks he was getting from Charlus.

Half an hour later they were in the dining room, Dorea and Charlus sitting on each end of the table, Lily and James sitting next to each other on one side, Sirius sitting on the other.

"This is delicious Mrs… er, Dorea," Lily said. Dorea smiled.

"Our house-elves are excellent cooks," Dorea said, before she turned to Sirius, "Sirius, I hope you've been looking after yourself in that flat of yours. You didn't have to move out, you know, you're always welcome here." Sirius smiled.

"I just thought that it was about time I went out on my own," Sirius said, stretching the truth a little, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he mentioned Remus.

"Well, dear, like I said, you are always welcome here. You're like a son to us," Dorea said.

"Thank you," Sirius said quietly, exchanging a look with James across the table. Next to James, Lily sat her knife and fork across the table, and looked directly at Sirius.

"So, what is Remus doing today? Did he have something else planned, is that why he isn't here?" she asked. James' head snapped towards Lily, his eyes wide, shocked that Lily had said that. Dorea sat back in her seat, smirking slightly, Sirius stared at Lily with surprise, and Charlus scowled.

"Lily…" James said warningly, but Lily ignored him.

"I assume he was invited, if I was," Lily continued to say, an innocent expression on her face.

"That boy is not welcome in this house," Charlus said firmly. Lily looked at Charlus, slightly concerned.

"Why? What has he done?" Lily asked. Everyone else in the room looked at Charlus as his face darkened.

"He has engaged Sirius in a dangerous and perverted relationship, and I hope to Merlin that Sirius soon sees the error of his ways. Sirius is a good boy, this couldn't be his idea, it's that Remus boy," Charlus said. Sirius' knife and fork went clanging to his plate.

"Remus and Sirius are in a loving and committed relationship, it is certainly not perverted, or dangerous! They care very much about each other, and when you see them together you can see it's love!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily," James said pleadingly, but Sirius smiled at her, mouthing 'thank you'. Lily flashed a smile in his direction.

"Now, I understand you're young and have been lead to believe that there is nothing wrong with this kind of relationship, but it is unnatural," Charlus said. There was a loud screech as Sirius pushed his seat back, and stood up.

"Thank you, Dorea, for having me, but I think I'll be leaving now," Sirius said calmly. He stormed out of the dining room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Very well done, Charlus. Why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself and be happy for Sirius?" Dorea snapped. Lily stood up, and started to follow after Sirius, but James grabbed her arm.

"Leave him alone," James said, "You've done enough."

"Excuse me? I've 'done enough'? What does that mean?" Lily asked indignantly.

"You've stood up for him, that's all I meant, Lily. He will appreciate that, but right now he needs to be alone," James said. Lily nodded, accepting what James said, and sat back down next to James.

"Lily, I really do like you. I'm glad James is marrying you," Dorea said with a grin, and Lily blushed, pleased that James' mother approved, though she had a feeling his father didn't like her because of what she had said.

* * *

Remus jumped as the door into their flat slammed open and closed, and Sirius stormed into the bedroom. Remus set his book aside and hesitantly moved towards the bedroom. Sirius was sitting on the bed, his back towards the door, his head in his hands. Remus watched Sirius for a few moments, knowing something had obviously happened at lunch. Remus wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have convinced Sirius to go… but he didn't want Sirius to lose another family. As much as Sirius said he didn't care that he wasn't part of his family anymore, Remus knew it upset him.

He knew he shouldn't, but he also felt somewhat guilty. Mr. Potter only had an issue with Sirius at the moment because of their relationship.

"Stop feeling guilty, Moony," Sirius said, turning to look at him.

"I'm not," Remus lied, moving over to sit next to Sirius. Sirius snorted.

"You're feeling guilty, and you shouldn't, because I chose to be with you, and even if I didn't, I would still be a poof," Sirius said.

"Sirius…"

"Why did you want me to go so much?" Sirius said, "It was always going to be a disaster."

"I don't want you to lose another family," Remus said, reaching to place his hand on Sirius' shoulder

"Maybe you shouldn't stick your nose in it!" Sirius snapped, and Remus retracted his hand.

"Fine. Fine," Remus said, standing up, "You stay here and mope, then." He walked out of the room, and picked his book up, but he didn't start reading. He knew Sirius was upset about everything, and that Sirius didn't mean to snap at him, but it still hurt.

And Remus couldn't tell Sirius what he was really thinking. He couldn't tell Sirius that he was just lucky to have a family, even one when one of them didn't support his choice of partner. At least he knew. Remus would never know what his parents would think of this relationship. Remus would never be able to talk to his parents again. The Potters were Sirius' family, more than his birth family, and now it was all a disaster and Remus had to sit and watch while Sirius moped and lost a family.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," a voice came from the doorway. Remus looked up from the book he wasn't reading, and smiled at Sirius who was looking very weary, leaning against the doorway.

"I know you didn't," Remus said, putting his book to the side, "Everything is just bloody terrible." Sirius moved over and sat next to Remus.

"I wouldn't say everything," Sirius said, placing his hand on Remus' thigh. Remus took his hand and moved it away.

"I won't try to convince you to go to the Potters' for lunch again," Remus said. Sirius smiled.

"It's only Charlus," Sirius said, "But I guess that means I won't be seeing Dorea much." Remus sighed.

"Maybe we should have just keep out relationship quiet. It seems to be causing so much trouble," Remus said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't keep quiet about this. If people didn't know we were together, people might flirt with you and then I'd try to hurt them," Sirius said. Remus laughed, and kissed Sirius.

"Jealous, are we?" Remus asked. Sirius grinned.

"You are _mine_," Sirius growled.

"Oh, I know," Remus whispered as Sirius pushed Remus down, and they started to snog.

* * *

Lily stared at the sight in front of her in shock, and James covered his eyes, silently screaming.

"I'm blind, I've gone blind," James muttered.

"You two shouldn't just Apparate into our flat and expect that we won't be going at it," Sirius said, not bothering to cover himself up as he moved away from Remus. Remus attempted to cover himself, but then gave up, knowing there wasn't any point.

"Oh Merlin I just saw my two best friends shagging oh Merlin I just saw Sirius' cock in Remus' arse oh Godric I'm never going to see anything else ever again that is always going to be in my mind," James muttered.

"Maybe we should leave," Lily suggested. James was frozen in shock, still muttering "Oh Merlin" over and over again. Remus was completely red, but Sirius was laughing.

"Leaving is a good idea, we hadn't finished," Sirius said.

"Well, obviously you're okay," Lily said with a smile.

"He's okay, I'm never going to be okay again!" James exclaimed, "Oh Merlin you were bloody shagging and those noises and you and you and you oh Merlin my life is over you were shagging Sirius and Remus oh Merlin why do I see this when we no longer share a dormitory oh Merlin oh Merlin."

"James, calm down," Lily said, patting his shoulder.

"Lily, how can I calm down? I just saw Remus and Sirius bloody shagging. I need to go cut out my eyes," James said, walking towards the kitchen. Remus glanced at Sirius to see Sirius was still grinning and looked completely relaxed, and had no idea how he could, because Remus was embarrassed, more embarrassed than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Lily followed James, slightly pink. Remus could hear whispering coming from their kitchen.

"I can't believe this," Remus muttered. Sirius laughed.

"Well, they'll stop just coming in like they own the place," Sirius said.

"We can only hope," Remus said. Sirius grinned before he pulled Remus over to him, and started to kiss him.

"WE ARE STILL HERE!" James cried as he came out of the kitchen, but Sirius and Remus ignored him as Sirius pushed his tongue into Remus' mouth.

"James, we should go," Lily muttered. James nodded, and the two walked out of the flat, unnoticed by Remus and Sirius as Sirius brushed a hand against Remus's cock.

* * *

_**So this update very nearly wasn't going to happen today because we were without power for a very long time, and I wasn't even sure if we were going to get it back today, so it's a few hours later. Can't do anything about that, though, sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, anyway. **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Sirius was bored. Remus was at a job interview, and when he'd tried to contact James and Peter they were both busy. He hadn't really seen much for Peter at all lately, though he guessed Peter was pretty busy with his new job.

He sighed, and turned on the telly-vision that Remus had suggested they get. Just after he did so, there was a knock on the door. Sirius got off the couch and made his way over to the door, opening it to see Dorea.

"Sirius! It's so good to see you! Can I come in?" she asked.

"Er… sure… it's not very… well…" Sirius said, stepping aside so Dorea could come in.

"It's much tidier than I expected it would be. I suppose Remus is keeping you in line?" Dorea asked.

"In line? Are you kidding? No, Remus just cleans up after me," Sirius said. Dorea nodded as she walked through into the kitchen, and Sirius realised that she had food with her.

"We do feed ourselves," Sirius added.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, dear, but I've missed you and I wanted to cook for you," Dorea said.

"You don't even cook normally," Sirius pointed out.

"Sometimes I do, and I thought perhaps you and Remus needed a good homemade meal. Where is Remus?" Dorea asked.

"Job interview," Sirius said as he sat down at the table. Dorea smiled.

"Oh, good, good for him," Dorea said as she started looking through the cupboards for pots and pans, "When is he expected back?" Sirius shrugged.

"I'm not sure, before dinner is all I know," Sirius said.

"I'll make enough for him too, then," Dorea said, "How have you been, Sirius?" Sirius shrugged again.

"Alright," Sirius said.

"You're happy with Remus?" Dorea asked. Sirius looked up at her, and smiled, nodding.

"Very."

"Good. As long as you're happy, dear," Dorea said.

"I'm glad you think so," Sirius said. Dorea turned around, and then walked over to Sirius, pulling him into a hug.

"Charlus will come around, Sirius. Just wait. He cares about you very much," Dorea said, "He'll see that you're happy and it will be fine."

"How can he see that I'm happy when Remus can't go anywhere near the house?" Sirius said, "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but let's be honest here, I'm not really family. I don't have one, and he doesn't have to accept me or Remus as we are." Dorea let go of Sirius and hit the back of his head.

"Of course your family, Sirius," Dorea chided, "You've been family for years, especially since the Blacks disowned you."

"I appreciate the thought, but no, I'm not. Not really," Sirius said. Dorea shook her head.

"You know Charlus and I care for you like a son. You are our son. No matter what, you're part of this family, and Remus is too, now, no matter what Charlus thinks," Dorea said. Sirius didn't say anything as he watched Dorea busy herself with cooking.

After a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked around to see Remus smiling down at him. He leaned back, and Remus leaned down and pressed his lips against Sirius'.

"How was the interview?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not very hopeful," Remus said as Dorea turned around and smiled at Remus.

"Hello, Remus!" Dorea said cheerfully, "I hope you don't mind that I'm cooking for the two of you, I felt that you probably needed a good homemade meal, and I've missed Sirius, he wasn't there last Sunday." Remus smiled, though it was a little strained as he brushed his hand against the back of Sirius' neck.

"That sounds very nice, Mrs Potter," Remus said quietly.

"Don't be silly, call me Dorea, you're part of the family now," Dorea said.

"Am I?" asked Remus, mildly amused.

"My husband can be thick-headed, but of course you are," Dorea said, "How have you been anyway, Remus?" Remus hesitated, not entirely sure what to say to Dorea. He had stayed with the Potters for a couple of weeks the past few summers, but now everything had changed. He played a little with Sirius' hair while he cast around for something to say.

"I, er… I've been good," Remus finally said lamely.

"Where was your job interview today?" DOrea asked as she pointed her wand at the knife and it started chopping up the carrots.

"Flourish and Blotts," Remus said, finally sitting down next to Sirius.

"Really? I would've thought you'd go work for the Ministry or somewhere. I was surprised to learn you weren't going to go into Auror training like James and Sirius. You're so clever, Remus," Dorea said.

"The Ministry won't have me," Remus said uneasily, "I'm not – I'm not suitable to most jobs."

"Only because of others' prejudice," Sirius said angrily.

"Prejudice?" Dorea asked, confused. Remus gave Sirius a sharp look, and he shrugged apologetically.

"Nothing," Sirius said. Dorea turned again, looking at the two of them.

"You boys have always kept a secret, and it has something to do with Remus. When I find out about the two of you I thought the secret was that Remus was queer, but obviously it isn't," Dorea said. Remus looked at Sirius again, and shook his head.

"We can't tell you," Sirius said, "Things are already bad enough right now."

"If it affects Remus' ability to get a job then maybe I can help!" Dorea exclaimed.

"You can't help," Remus said, "There is nothing that can be done."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, there's nothing," Remus said, and he sighed, looking over at Sirius. Maybe they should tell her, she'd been accepting of Remus and Sirius' relationship. Dorea looked at Remus with concern.

"Well, it's a good thing you have Sirius to look after you," Dorea said kindly. Remus grimaced.

"I'd really rather that I could look after myself, but as that isn't a likely option, I suppose it is lucky," Remus said. Dorea looked concerned.

"Are you sure there's nothing that I could-"

"I'm a werewolf," Remus cut Dorea off, "What does that tell you." He instantly covered his mouth. He hadn't been planning on saying that, he still hadn't made up his mind… Sirius reached out and put an arm around Remus, and Dorea looked at Remus in shock.

"You – what?" she asked.

"Oh, Merlin, I've never actually told anyone that before, they guessed," Remus said, jerking his head towards Sirius, "I'm so careful… oh Merlin…"

"Remus, calm down," Sirius said, kissing his cheek, "Dorea, you have to listen to me. Remus is always careful at the full moon, he always does all he can to prevent himself from hurting anyone."

"If I hurt someone I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Remus murmured.

"No, of course you wouldn't… oh, Remus, I'm so… I'm just shocked. I'm not… Sirius and James have good judgment, they wouldn't…" Dorea trailed off, not able to get her thoughts out of her mouth. Remus understood what she was saying, regardless.

"Thank you," he said softly, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't… Well, he already doesn't like me." Remus said. Dorea nodded, knowing that Remus was talking about Charlus.

"I won't tell anyone," Dorea promised. Remus smiled gratefully and he leaned against Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius brushed some of Remus' hair aside and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Sirius woke up and moved over to Remus, pulling the blanket over him and kissing his forehead. The night before has been a full moon, and they had gone to an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere that James had secured and reinforced so that Moony couldn't get out.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw James sit up.

"You should get him home," James said, yawning, "He'll need sleep in a bed rather than on the ground." Sirius nodded as James unlocked the door to let them out. Sirius picked up Remus and walked out the door.

"I'll see you later," James said, before his disapparated. Sirius made sure to hold on tight to Remus as he disapparated into the living room of their flat. He went into the bedroom and placed Remus on the bed, kissing his forehead again. He made sure the blanket was securely covering Remus and left eh room, and started to make a cup of tea, not sure when Remus would be awake, and knowing he'd want it when he did. He also took a bar of chocolate, and went back into the bedroom, placing the cup of tea and chocolate on the bedside table, putting a warming charm on the tea so it would be warm when Remus woke.

"Padfoot," Remus murmured, his eyes slightly open. Sirius brushed his hand against Remus' cheek.

"Sleep, Moony," Sirius said softly. Remus closed his eyes again, reaching up and taking Sirius' hand.

"Mmm, Padfoot," Remus murmured. Sirius smiled as he looked down at Remus, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Love you. There's tea if you need it," he whispered onto Remus' lips. Remus rolled over onto his side, and Sirius slid down so he lay next to Remus. He lay there for a few moments, until Lily came in, her wand ready.

"Hey, Lils," Sirius said as Lily moved quietly over to the bed. Lily smiled at him.

"Remus? Remus, I'm here to heal any injuries from last night," she said quietly. Remus made no reply, and Sirius knew he'd gone back to sleep.

"I think he's fine, he'll just be sore for a while," Sirius said. Lily nodded, but she passed her wand over Remus anyway. She reached into the bag she had brought and placed a potion next to Remus' tea.

"I've made this for him, Madam Pomfrey showed me how to make it, it should help," Lily said. Sirius smiled gratefully.

"Good thing you're good at potions," Sirius said.

"You and James are good at potions too. Only Remus is terrible," Lily said with a smile. Sirius laughed as he thought of the many times Remus had blown his cauldron up before he gave up Potions after the O.W.L.s.

"You're the best. Thank you, Lily," Sirius said, "Good thing you're training to be a Healer, it's not always going to be this easy." Lily nodded.

"Do you need me to do anything? I can cook or something?" Lily asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. I can look after Moony," Sirius said. Lily nodded and started to walk out of the bedroom when she and Sirius heard a knock at their door. Lily and Sirius glanced at each other, and Lily went to open the door.

"Oh, hi, Dorea!" Sirius could hear Lily say.

"Hello, Lily, dear, are you here for poor Remus? I thought I'd bring some food over to help him regain his strength. Where's Sirius?" Dorea asked.

"In the bedroom."

Sirius got off the bed and walked into the living room.

"Dorea," Sirius said, nodding at her, "You didn't have to bring anything, Remus is probably going to spend the whole day sleeping."

"Well, he'll need to eat, I want to make sure it's good, wholesome food," Dorea said.

"Thank you," Sirius said, not sure what else he could say. Dorea smiled, and walked through to the kitchen, taking containers out of her bag and placing them on the bench.

"This is… this is too much food," Sirius said.

"Don't be silly, of course it isn't," Dorea said, "If you don't eat it all today then it will keep for a few days."

"Dorea…"

"Let me do this for you and Remus, Sirius," Dorea said, walking over to Sirius and patting his cheek. Sirius nodded, not knowing what else he could say. He did appreciate what Dorea was doing, but he felt bad for taking this food. He had to remind himself it was for Remus.

"I'm sure Remus will appreciate it," Lily said, seeing that Sirius was at a loss for words, "But I was just heading off, Dorea, and I wanted to ask your opinion about flowers for the wedding?" Sirius shot Lily a grateful look, and Lily smiled.

"Oh, of course, dear! I'll come by tomorrow, Sirius, if that's okay?" Dorea said. Sirius nodded mechanically as Lily and Dorea started to walk out of the flat, Lily talking at top speed about all sorts of flowers that Sirius had never heard of. Sirius made his way back to the bedroom and lay down next to Remus, pulling him to his chest, and slowly he drifted off to sleep also.

* * *

_**Seems more of a filler chapter than anything else, I know, but I do feel that some of this was important. I really like Dorea, even though we know very little about her in canon, or that she is even James' mother, but James's mother has to be an amazing woman for taking in Sirius and treating him like a second son. **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Remus was taking a bite of chocolate when he heard the roar of an engine outside. He jumped slightly, and took the chocolate out of his mouth as he went over to the window and looked out. Remus and Sirius lived on the third floor of their block of flats, but Remus could generally see what was going on outside if he looked. This time he couldn't see anything, until James came in to view, laughing hysterically. Curious, Remus left the flat and went down three flights of stairs, and went into the parking area.

The sight before him was not something he had ever expected to see. Sirius was in leather pants and a leather jacket, sitting on top of a motorcycle. James was laughing, and Sirius was grinning.

"What is that?" Remus asked, looking at the motorbike with trepidation.

"Moony!" Sirius cried, "Like my motorbike? I'm going to enchant it to fly! James and I have been trying to think of a name for her." He looked at the bike admiringly. Remus stared at Sirius with horror, but he couldn't help but admire just how Sirius looked sitting on that bike, especially in those especially tight leather trousers.

"Ha, look, Padfoot, he's salivating and looking disapproving at the same time," James said, laughing, "Never thought that was possible, but then I expect you can get all sorts of reactions out of him."

"You went out with James and come home with a motorbike and leather trousers and a leather jacket?" Remus asked.

"Prongs and I thought it was a good look," Sirius said, shrugging.

"I don't know whether to jump you or hit you for being an idiot," Remus said. James laughed again.

"I'd much prefer you jumping me," Sirius said, a small seductive smirk. Remus walked slowly over to Sirius and the motorbike, and looked over it carefully.

"This is a deathtrap," Remus said.

"Good name for it," James added.

"You know I won't do anything stupid," Sirius said, brushing his knuckles against Remus' cheek.

"You are always doing stupid things," Remus said, shaking his head, before he looked at Sirius, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me while you just sit there looking like that?"

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked, smirking. Remus didn't say anything, but instead chose to kiss Sirius in answer.

"I think he likes it," James muttered as Remus pulled away from Sirius.

"Bedroom. Now," Remus murmured into Sirius' ear. He nodded and got off the bike.

"See you later, Prongs," Sirius said over his shoulder as the two started to head up to their flat. James made a face, knowing exactly where they were going and what they were going to do. He pointed his wand at the bike to secure it so no one could steal if, before he Disapparated home.

* * *

The flat door swung open and James and Sirius walked in, grinning as they made their way over to Lily and Remus.

"How was the first day of training?" Lily asked, as Remus kissed Sirius.

"Long," James said, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Lily and wrapping an arm around her, "Is Peter coming?"

"He did say he was going to, he'd just be a little late," Remus said, "I think he was a little hesitant to spend the night with two couples."

"We've hardly seen him in two months," James said, "He can get over it. We saw him briefly to tell him that we're getting married, he seemed happy, and then we've seen him at a couple of Order meetings."

"Well, he has his new job, and isn't his mother ill at the moment?" Remus said, "I'm not surprised he's busy."

"No time at all to spend an afternoon with us?" James asked.

"Like I said, he's hesitant to hang out with two couples," Remus said, "Which I don't blame him for. Prongs is always complaining about how gross we are, and you two aren't much better." He pointed at Lily who was currently brushing her hand up and down James' arm. Lily blushed a little.

"But he's our friend," James said, pouting slightly, which made Lily giggle.

"He's our single friend," Remus said as they heard a knock on the door. Sirius, who was still standing, went over to the door and opened the door.

"Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed, "Good of you to make it." Peter gave him a strained smile.

"Well, it's been a while. Good to see you," Peter said as he walked in, and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Glad to see you," Remus said, "So, is everyone okay with pizza for dinner? Sirius can go down and grab it."

"What?" Sirius asked, "Why do I have to?"

"You got yourself a mode of Muggle transportation, you only have yourself to blame," Remus said. Sirius poked his tongue out at Remus, and Remus just grinned in response.

"Why not have it delivered?" Peter asked quietly. Sirius frowned.

"You can do that?" he asked, looking at Remus with an accusatory look. Remus laughed and nodded.

"Sorry, Padfoot," Remus said, "It's fun teasing you since you know nearly nothing about the Muggle world." Sirius sat down next to Remus, mumbling something incoherently, but Remus knew what he said.

"I don't think you'll be keeping that promise," Remus said, "You can't keep your hands to yourself. Anyway, I'll go order." He stood up and went into the kitchen to use the phone, and Sirius took Remus' vacated seat.

"Why do you have so much Muggle stuff in your flat?" James asked, "I've noticed it, and I thought it was a bit odd."

"Remus grew up with this stuff," Sirius said, "He loves it. I think a lot of it is actually a connection to his parents, mostly his mother, but his father apparently had his Muggle loves that his mother introduced him too. The other day Remus was watching something on the telly-vision, this guy that had a blue box, and he wore this ridiculous long scarf and hat, and Remus loved it. Apparently his father had really enjoyed the show, and I thought the whole thing was ridiculous, but Remus was enjoying it so…"

"So you enjoyed it," James said as Lily laughed, recognising the show Sirius was talking about.

"'Doctor Who'? Remus was watching 'Doctor Who'?" Lily asked. Sirius shrugged.

"That might have been what it was called," Sirius said.

"His scarf is ridiculous," Lily agreed, grinning, "Though I didn't realise you were such a fashion expert, Sirius."

"I'm not," Sirius protested, "I'm not, I'm really not."

"I wouldn't say that, you sure got Moony going the other week when you came home in leather," James said, grinning.

"Oh, really now?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He did seem to quite like it," Sirius said with a grin, "He made quite a show of taking the trousers off."

"Please stop," Peter said, looking sick as Remus walked back into the room. Remus went to sit next to Sirius, but Sirius pulled him to sit on his lap, grinning wickedly.

"Sirius…" Remus protested lightly, but stopped as Sirius started to press his lips against the back of Remus' neck. Peter cringed, looking away from them, and instead looked at Lily and James.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Peter asked.

"Well, we've set a date, and we won't be hearing any excuses from you about why you can't make it, Peter," Lily said, grinning, "It's December 9th, do you have plenty of time to organise being able to be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Peter said, smiling, "December 9th, really? You're moving quickly, aren't you?"

"When you know you know," James said, squeezing Lily's hand, and Lily gazed at James lovingly. Peter almost gagged, and he glanced over at Remus and Sirius, who had stopped being sickening and were both very still. He couldn't understand the looks on their faces, either. It was as if they were trying not to show any emotion.

"Also, December 9th was the earliest we could get the venue while still holding out hope that Dad would still… well…" Lily trailed off, and everyone looked at her with concern, slightly uncomfortable. Finally, Peter decided to turn the conversation around.

"Well, good for you mate. The first, and most likely only, Marauder wedding," Peter said with a smile, noticing that Remus and Sirius tensed up even more with that statement. James shrugged.

"You never know, you might find someone," James said, offering Peter a smiled.

"Yeah, not very likely," Peter said, still watching Remus and Sirius. They seemed very upset with all this wedding talk, "Other than a date, what else have you got planned?" Lily began talking all about her wedding plans, flowers, venue, food, and Peter listened attentively, trying to ignore Remus and Sirius who were both very quiet, and James occasionally piped up, adding something to the conversation about wedding plans.

"Bloody hell, just shut up about your stupid wedding," Sirius said after a while. Lily, Peter, and James turned to look at him in surprised, and Remus groaned.

"Sirius…" Remus started to say, but stopped, not sure what he could say.

"What is your problem, Padfoot?" James asked.

"I just don't want to listen to your incessant talk of your wedding," Sirius said. Lily looked at Sirius, and her eyes flickered to Remus, and she realised what was upsetting the two of them.

"Okay, you're right. Wedding talk isn't very interesting," Lily said, "Tell us about your new motorbike, Sirius."

"We can't talk about our wedding but Sirius can talk about his motorbike?" James asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Yes, James, because you can go out and get a motorbike if you want it," Lily said. Sirius and Remus froze, Remus closing his eyes, Sirius clenching his jaw, and James turned to stare at Remus and Sirius in slight shock. Silence filled the air.

There was a knock on the door, and Remus scrambled off Sirius' lap and walked over to the door, grabbing money from the coffee table as he went. He took the pizza off the delivery boy, handing him the money, and went back over to his silent group of friend, placing the pizzas on the coffee table.

"Well, help yourself," Remus said, gesturing to the pizza. No one moved.

"I'm not hungry," James said, "I think I should go home."

"You're not going anywhere, James," Lily said in a dangerously low voice, "You are going to talk to your friends."

"There's nothing to talk about," Remus said, "You guys are getting married, which is great, and of course you're going to be talking about it a lot. We just don't want to hear so much about it."

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish?" James asked.

"Don't you think you are?" Remus countered. James looked slightly taken aback.

"Selfish?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes, because you want to talk about your wedding with no regard to how Remus and I might feel about it," Sirius said, "At least Lily acknowledged that it wasn't a good idea." He nodded to Lily, smiling at her to let her know he didn't blame her in the slightest.

"You've always known that you can't get married, I don't understand what the problem is," James said.

"The problem, James, is that while we know we can't, it's unfair that you can," Remus said, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache, "And we're happy for you, we really are. And we don't mind a little wedding talk. It's when you go on about it that we tend to get sick of it. Which is probably true for most people, because weddings only really interest the bride and groom and their parents."

"Peter was interested," James protested.

"No, I really wasn't, I was just being polite," Peter said.

"Look, between the five of us we can surely think of something else to talk about," Lily said, "Now let's eat, okay?"

"I don't think so," James said, "I'm going. I'll see you later, Pete." He walked out of the flat, leaving Peter and Lily looking at Remus and Sirius with concern.

"I may as well go, too," Peter said, "Maybe I can come by another time." No one said anything as Peter also left.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Lily," Remus assured her, "It's just a disagreement, it will be sorted out, but I suppose James just needs to think."

"He's an arse," Lily said.

"You're marrying him. Willingly, which a year ago I thought would never happen," Remus said. Lily shrugged.

"He's still an arse. I am sorry about going on so much about the wedding, though, I should've thought about it," Lily said. Remus went over to her and patted her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Lily, it's okay. You're getting married. Of course you're going to talk about it a bit… at least…"

"At least I realised there was a problem?" Lily suggested, and Remus nodded.

"We're not… we don't… we are happy for you," Remus said finally. Lily smiled.

"I know you are. I should probably go find James and talk to him. I'll see you two later," she said. She hugged both Remus and Sirius and went out the door, and Remus sat down next to Sirius. Without saying a word, Sirius pulled Remus into his arms and kissed him silently, both of them needing the physical reassurance.


	31. Chapter 31

The night was dark, darker than normal. No stars shone through the dark clouds and the streetlights were all out.

"Are we sure that it's here?" whispered a voice.

"Shh!" a few people hissed as the group moved towards the house. Slowly, two figures made their way up to the door, their wands out. With a quick wave, the front door creaked open.

"This is too easy," Remus murmured as he watched the two Prewetts make their way into the house.

"You think this is a trap?" Sirius hissed. Remus said nothing as slowly the rest of the group followed into the house.

"They just happen to have important information in a house in a Muggle neighbourhood and it's ridiculously easy for us to get in?" Remus said, "Yes."

"Well, Dumbledore and the others were working on the wards for a few weeks," Sirius muttered.

"Even so, surely it would be harder," Remus said.

"Shut up, you two," James hissed to them. Both Remus and Sirius gave James guilty looks that he couldn't see because it was so dark. Remus stepped over the threshold of the house and started up the stairs, Sirius following him. At the top of the stairs he and Sirius went into one room, and he spotted James and Lily going into another to search.

"_Lumos_," Remus muttered, and pointed his wand towards the desk as he started to go through the piles of parchment on top of it. He pocketed some which seemed suspicious when he heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. Remus straightened up quickly, his wand out, and looked over at Sirius. Through the light from their wands he could see Sirius' hard look.

"Let's get down there," Sirius whispered, heading out the door. Remus followed, watching behind. He heard a few footsteps, and someone stepped into the light of the wand, and Remus jumped.

"Bloody hell, Prongs," Remus murmured. James gave him a strained grin as they started down the stairs. They could hear people fighting, spells being shot. They went into the living room where they could barely see anything except figures moving around and the occasional light from a spell.

"How are we supposed to bloody see who we're hitting?" James hissed, and Remus rolled his eyes, reaching for the wall and searching for the light switch with his hand, turning it on when he found it.

"Pure-bloods," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes, and he saw the corner of Lily's mouth twitch as everyone looked around, surprised from the sudden light. The Death Eaters were all wearing their masks, but at this point it didn't matter if they couldn't tell who they were, because as soon as they had gotten over the shock of the sudden light, they had starting firing spells again. Remus hit a stunner towards one of the closest Death Eaters. The Death Eater fell to the floor as he deflected a spell from another Death Eater with a quick Shield Charm.

He quickly made his way into the middle of the room, sending spells at numerous Death Eaters. They were vastly outnumbered as Death Eaters kept appearing.

"Has someone contacted the others?" he heard James hiss to Frank Longbottom. He saw Frank nod in answer as he shot another stunner. He quickly put up another Shield charm, protecting himself and Alice Longbottom next to him.

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile as she hit the Death Eater who was currently working towards Frank. Remus answered with a grin as he shot another spell towards one of the Death Eaters.

As he turned around he spotted a tall figure walking into the room calmly. He had never seen him before, but he didn't need to, because he knew exactly who it was. Voldemort.

He instantly put up a strong Shield charm, as did the others around him, but a Shield charm wasn't strong enough for the spell that was cast at Sirius. One of the Death Eaters that had entered with Voldemort had sent a spell towards Sirius, one that Remus didn't recognise. He watched in horror as Sirius fell backwards and started bleeding heavily.

"Sirius!" Remus cried, throwing himself across the room. Lily was already kneeling beside Sirius, looking over him, and James was standing up behind her, his back to Lily and Sirius in a defensive position, ready for anyone to attack them.

"He needs to get to St Mungo's," Lily muttered, "Now. I know what's been done to him but I can't – there's nothing I can do right here."

"There'll be no leaving," Voldemort said in a cold voice, "We've placed an anti-disapparation ward over the house." Remus glanced at Lily.

"How long do we have?" Remus said in a choked voice.

"I need to get him there now," Lily said urgently. Remus nodded, before turning to James, nudging him. James and Remus' eyes met, and they nodded, both pocketing their wands. They ignored the alarmed looks they were getting from the other Order members as Lily cast a spell over Sirius and picked him up.

And then James and Remus moved forwards in almost co-ordinated motions as that started fighting with a couple of Death Eaters, Muggle-style. Remus got in a few punches until the Death Eater he was facing blasted him away with his wand, but it caused enough of a distction for Lily to have snuck out with Sirius, and that was enough for Remus.

Taking their wands out again, he and James started to back towards the door, the rest of the Order members doing the same thing. They knew now that all they could hope for was getting out alive, because at this point there was no way they could take anyone down. The six remaining Order members, James, Alice, Frank, Gideon, Fabian, and himself, continued sending spells towards the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The two in the front, Gideon and Fabian, put up Shield charms that defelcted most of the spells the Death Eaters were sending. They were almost out the door when Voldemort sent a spell angrily towards Fabian Prewett. He started writhing on the ground in pain, and the other five sent stunners towards Voldemort simultaneously, which he deflected quickly, but long enough for Fabian to come out of the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Gideon helped Fabian stand back up as James and Remus backed out the door, shooting stunners towards the Death Eaters and ducking slightly as they were shot towards them. They ran out the door, and ran down the street into an alley where they were sure the anti-disapparation wards would no longer be up.

"That was too easy," Remus hissed, "Apart from the spell sent at Sirius and Fabian. We just got away from Voldemort."

"They wanted to know our fighting style for an attack at a later date, I'm sure of it," Gideon said, "We need to get to St Mungos, you need to see how Sirius is, and Fabian needs to be checked out."

"Let us know how Sirius is," Alice said to James, who nodded. Alice and Frank joined hands before they Disapparated. James and Remus glanced at each other before they Disapparated, and went over to the Welcome Witch at St Mungos.

"Gideon, 'M fine," they heard Fabian protest as Gideon took him towards one of the Healers.

"Welcome to St Mungos," the welcome witch said wearily.

"We're looking for Sirius Black," Remus said. The welcome witch looked down her list.

"He's not on here," she said. Remus groaned, and walked away from the welcome witch, and they both sat down on the seats.

"Remus! James!" Lily cried as she came into the entrance, "Come with me." They stood up and followed Lily.

"So, what exactly was that spell that hit Sirius?" James asked.

"It's a – it's one Sev… Snape invented. It wasn't supposed to be for human use, but he invented it while we were still friends, so I know what it does and I know how to help heal it. He's going to be fine though," Lily said as they hurried through the hall.

"What does the spell do?" Remus asked.

"Cuts. If – well, Sirius is really lucky, because it creates very deep wounds, and if it hits the wrong place it could mean instant death. Don't worry, he's fine," Lily said, looking at Remus' alarmed look, "I'm only telling you this because you should know, he's fine. He'll be unconscious for a while, but he's fine." Lily's reassurances didn't make Remus feel any better. Lily opened a door and they went into a room with five beds.

"He's at the end," Lily said. Remus nodded and moved towards the end of the ward, and sat down on the seat next to Sirius' bed. He took Sirius' hand, and kissed it lightly as he looked down at Sirius, deathly pale.

"Sirius, please be okay. I know Lily said you were fine but I'm not going to believe it until you are awake," Remus muttered. Lily and James hung back, standing near the curtain next to Sirius' bed. They watched Remus with concern.

"He will be okay, won't he?" James asked Lily quietly, "I still hadn't… we hadn't exactly made up after…" Lily took his hand and squeezed it.

"He'll be fine. Tensions were high that night. They know," Lily said. James smiled at her.

"Evans." Lily turned to see the Healer standing not too far away.

"Healer Ashdown," Lily said.

"Evans, you know it's family only at this time. You can come back at 9 tomorrow, that's when visiting hours begin," Healer Ashdown said.

"We are family," James said firmly. Healer Ashdown raised an eyebrow.

"In what way are you related?" she asked.

"You don't have to be related to be family," James said, "At least let Remus stay here? Please?"

"I'm sorry, but blood relatives and spouses only," Healer Ashdown said.

"They're together," James said, gesturing to Sirius and Remus. Remus was trying very hard to ignore the conversation as he watched Sirius, brushing the back of his hand against Sirius' cheek.

"They're not married, and those are the rules," Healer Ashdown said.

"But they can't get married! Your rules are stupid!" James exclaimed.

"James, calm down," Lily hissed, "You could wake the patients." James looked furious.

"The only reason they can't get married is because of the stupid law, and now there are rules in place to stop Remus being with Sirius? Even though they love each other and are probably more committed to each other than some married couples?" James exclaimed.

"James, it's fine," Remus said heavily. James and Lily looked at him, and watched as he pressed a kiss to Sirius' forehead and stood up, "Yelling about it won't change anything." He looked resigned and weary.

"It's not fair," James muttered. Remus gave James a sharp look.

"No, it's not, which is exactly what we were trying to tell you the other day," Remus said. James looked taken aback, "I'll come back at 9. Sirius and I know…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Moony," James said softly.

"We'll stay with you tonight," Lily volunteered.

"No, you don't have to, it's fine," Remus said. James and Lily shook their heads.

"It's not fine, and we're staying with you," James said, "We'll all be here at 9 on the dot." Remus nodded, and with a last squeeze of Sirius' hand, he walked out of the ward, Lily and James following a little behind.

"I understand now," James muttered to Lily, though he knew Remus could probably hear him because of his heightened senses, "I was such an idiot." Lily gave him a half-hearted smile.

"A little, yeah. But it's okay," Lily said, "You're a very cute idiot." James blushed a little, and they continued walking in silence until they reached the Apparation mark in the entrance. Remus had already gone, so Lily went first, followed by James.

Remus was nowhere to be seen when they appeared in the flat, and James and Lily gave each other worried looks. Lily was about to call out when Remus walked out with a bundle of blankets.

"You guys know where the spare room is, right? Go ahead," he said. James and Lily stared at Remus as he put the blankets on the couch, placing a pillow on one end. Remus looked up, and noticed the looks he was getting from them, "What, don't tell me you don't want to share a bed, you're getting married soon."

"No, it's not that," Lily said, "Why are you… you have a bed?"

"I can't sleep in there. Not tonight," Remus said, looking at Lily pleadingly, "Please don't push it."

"Remus…"

"I can't sleep in there knowing Sirius is in the hospital," Remus said, "I probably won't sleep at all, but I can't – I can't be in that room." He looked on the verge of tears, and Lily nodded, taking James' hand and walking into the spare room. Remus sat down on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest, trying not to cry. There was no reason to cry. Sirius was going to be okay.

* * *

_**Ugh I should just not write fight scenes or the like, I'm terrible at it. However, they are necessary. **_


	32. Chapter 32

Remus hesitated outside the door of the room Sirius was in. Last night Sirius had looked so pale, and the cuts he had were terrible. He glanced back at Lily.

"He'll be fine," Lily whispered. Remus nodded, opening the door, somewhat afraid of what he'd find. He made his way to the end bed, where Sirius was still sleeping. He sat down next to him as Healer Ashdown walked over to them.

"Can you tell us how he is?" Lily asked. Healer Ashdown nodded.

"He appears to be perfectly fine. He did wake up briefly at about four in the morning, but went back to sleep. He's only sleeping now. You got him here in enough time, and it was lucky you know that spell, Evans, because we've never come across it," Healer Ashdown said.

"It's not a registered spell," Lily said softly. Healer Ashdown looked at Lily curiously, then looked away, obviously deciding not to question further.

"Well, he is fine, he's just sleeping at the moment," Healer Ashdown said, "If you need anything else, just call out."

"Thank you," Lily said. Healer Ashdown walked away and Lily looked back at Remus and Sirius. Sirius was snoring, and the look on Remus' face was one she felt she shouldn't look at. There was such love and tenderness and worry in his expression.

She felt James' hand press down on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him.

"He'll really be okay?" Remus whispered, pressing his hand to Sirius' cheek and stroking it gently.

"He'll be fine," Lily assured him.

"I wish he'd wake up," Remus muttered.

"Sleep will help him heal," Lily said, "James, how about we go get a cup of tea and then come back?" James hesitated, but nodded after realising Lily wanted to give Remus some time with Sirius alone. Remus watched them as they left before looking back down at Sirius.

"I love you, though you know that," Remus said, still stroking Sirius' cheek, "I don't know what I'd do if you – you have to be okay. You can't – you can't… but Lily said you would be okay, and I don't know why I'm worrying so much."

"Worrying is your job," Sirius muttered, his eyes opening, "Hey Moony." Remus didn't say anything in return, instead pressing his lips firmly against Sirius'. He felt Sirius' arms wrap around him as Sirius deepened the kiss. He felt Sirius open his mouth slightly so Remus stuck his tongue in his mouth, gripping Sirius tighter.

After a few minutes, Remus broke away, "Sorry, you're supposed to be resting," he said, and Sirius grinned at him.

"You seemed pleased to see me awake," Sirius said.

"You have absolutely no idea," Remus murmured, "I thought you were going to die."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Sirius said, "I couldn't leave you."

"Don't let Prongs hear you say that, he'd complain that you're a poof," Remus said with a grin.

"I am," Sirius countered. Remus laughed before kissing Sirius again.

"I love you," Remus said as he broke away from Sirius, "I know you know that but I just needed to say it. I was so worried I would lose you, I couldn't imagine-" He was cut off by Sirius kissing him lightly.

"I'm right here, Moony. I'm here and I'm fine, a little sore, but fine," Sirius said. Remus smiled, feeling tears enter his eyes, and he closed his eyes, knowing it was stupid to start crying.

"Padfoot! You're awake!" Remus jumped back from Sirius at James' loud cry.

"Alive and well," Sirius said, "Well… not quite well."

"Moony was going spare," James said, "Good thing you're fine."

"I was just hearing all about Moony and his worrying," Sirius said with a smile.

"You'd worry too," Remus muttered, slightly grumpy. Sirius took Remus' hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"Yes, I would," Sirius said, "So what happened? All I remember is Voldemort entering and then being hit with that curse." James and Remus glanced at each other and James started going into the story, and Sirius listened raptly. Remus said nothing as he held on to Sirius' hand, looking down at the man he loved. Before last night he had never thought that there was even a possibility of losing him, and he almost had. Remus couldn't imagine his life without Sirius… Sirius was everything. Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter were all Remus had left, and they were all important, but Sirius…

"Are you okay, Remus?" Lily asked, sitting down next to Remus. Remus nodded, looking up at Lily as James launched into an exaggeration of his fight with one of the Death Eaters.

"I've lost my parents, and I nearly lost Sirius. We're all in danger, and by the end of this war…" Remus trailed off, a lump in his throat.

"We will all get through this, Remus," Lily said, "We will win against Voldemort, and then we'll be able to enjoy our lives. You and Sirius will be the doting uncles of our kids, and occasionally they will come and stay with you for a night and you'll let them stay up late and give them too much chocolate, and Sirius will try and take them on his motorbike while you try and stop it and then neither of you will tell me because you know I will have a heart attack." She smiled with this vision of the future, and Remus chuckled.

"You'd be willing to leave your kid with me and Sirius for a night?" Remus asked, "Lily, you used to be so sensible."

"Only if you're there too," Lily said with a grin, "Not Sirius on his own."

"I'll have you know I am very responsible," Sirius said, "I would treat any child of yours like a priceless treasure. Mostly because I can't believe he or she exists." Remus laughed.

"Imagine. A child of James Potter and Lily Evans… though I suppose by that time she'll be Lily Potter. That child will be a force to be reckoned with," Remus said.

"I would never want to get on the child's bad side, what with Lily's temper and ability hold a grudge and James and his mischievous side," Sirius said.

"I really don't think you two should have kids, the child would create complete disaster in the world," Remus said. Sirius and Remus shared a grin, while Lily made a face at them.

"Our children will be perfect," Lily said.

"Of course they will be. Any child of Lily's will be," James said in a dreamy voice. Lily blushed, and Sirius and Remus shared a look, remembering James and his dreamy voice from back in school while daydreaming about Lily. Both Remus and Sirius liked Lily's picture of the future, but Remus felt uneasy about it. They were at war, and he was sure that what Lily had pictured would never happen.

* * *

"Moony, I'm fine, I don't need to rest," Sirius whined. Remus rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to Sirius.

"Yes, you do, the Healer said bed rest," Remus said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Sirius made a face.

"Being in bed is so booriing," Sirius whined, "Well, unless you-"

"Rest, Sirius. Do you not know the meaning of the word?" Remus asked, cutting Sirius off.

"Moooonyyyy…" Sirius continued to whine.

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you because you whine like that you are grossly mistaken," Remus said, "I'm going to go and get you some of that soup Dorea brought over for you." He got off the bed and walked out of the room. Sirius poked his tongue out at Remus' back, and fell back against the pillow. He'd stayed at the hospital for two weeks before he was taken back home, and Remus, without a job, had taken it upon himself to play Healer. He'd only been home a few hours and Sirius was already going mad.

Remus came back into the room with a bowl of soup, handing it to Sirius. Sirius took it, lifting the spoon and bringing it to his mouth, then placing the bowl of soup on the table.

"You know, you playing Healer could be a very fun game," Sirius said with a wink. Remus groaned.

"Sirius, I'm not going to risk your recovery just for sex," Remus said.

"It's been two weeks, Moony," Sirius complained.

"Yes, and in those two weeks you nearly died, so excuse me for being cautious," Remus said.

"I'm fine," Sirius said. Remus sighed as he sat down next to Sirius again, taking his hand.

"Humour me?" Remus asked. Sirius made a face.

"I'm not resting just to make you feel better," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's to make you feel better," Remus said, "Just… please…"

"You wound me, Moony. You make me think you don't want me anymore," Sirius said, pouting slightly.

"I do want you. I want you so much that I want you go to _get better_," Remus said, letting go of Sirius' hand and pulling him into his arms.

"That's not what I meant," Sirius said.

"Shall I clarify then? I'm just as sexually frustrated as you are, but I'd like to be able to take that frustration out on you in the future so I'm not going to right now," Remus said. Sirius groaned.

"Remus."

"No, Sirius. You don't understand. I nearly lost you, and I don't want to risk any of your wounds opening up. When you have completely healed then I won't be able to take my hands off you, but right now I'm not going to risk anything. I can't. I love you," Remus said. Sirius looked at Remus, and could see just how much Remus meant what he said. He gave a small nod.

"I'd probably do the same," Sirius said, "I just have to heal quickly."

"Which you will with me looking after you," Remus said, kissing Sirius lightly on the lips.

"I hate you," Sirius said.

"You love me," Remus said in retaliation, "Now, eat the rest of that soup." Sirius nodded, taking the bowl off the bedside table and eating some more, hoping he would get well soon because he could hardly contain himself.


	33. Chapter 33

Sirius woke up lying on his stomach, and he could feel light kisses being pressed against his back. He groaned and rolled over.

"Morning, Padfoot," Remus muttered in a low voice with a seductive grin.

"Mm, morning Moony," Sirius murmured, "You woke me up."

"I thought you might like being woken up like that on your birthday," Remus said, kissing Sirius.

"You were right," Sirius said, "What else did you have planned?" Remus said nothing as he started trailing kisses down Sirius' chest and stomach.

"Lucky you're already naked," Remus said, causing Sirius to grin. Remus took Sirius' cock in his hand and started to pump him. With a cheeky grin at Sirius, he licked the tip of his cock before wrapping his mouth around Sirius.

"Remus…" he moaned.

"Happy birthday Padfoot! Oh…" James stood in the doorway, his eyes now closed at the sight in front of him. Remus removed his mouth from Sirius' cock and looked at James.

"Sod off, Prongs," Remus growled.

"I'll be waiting in the living room," James said in reply, and left the doorway.

"I hate him," Sirius murmured as Remus sat up, "We were in our bedroom, surely he knew what we were doing."

"Probably heard you moaning, too," Remus said.

"For someone who seems to think it's disgusting he sure does interrupt us a lot," Sirius said. Remus laughed.

"While, he's waiting out there, probably with Lily, so we should probably hurry. Shower?" Remus said, as he got off the bed. Sirius looked at Remus hungrily, and nodded. Together they went into the bathroom, getting a glimpse of Lily and James in the living room as they went past.

"They're naked still," James groaned.

"You shared a dorm for seven years, surely you've seen them naked before?" Lily asked with some confusion.

"That was… before they…" James trailed off, shuddering.

"I can't believe you walked in on them again," Lily said with a laughed, "Surely you realised that they would be having sex?" James shrugged.

"They weren't really having - I didn't really think about it," James said, changing track as he noticed the look Lily was giving him, which was 'I really don't want to hear about what they were doing', or, at least, that was how James interpreted the look. He sat down next to Lily.

"You never do," Lily said with a fond smile.

"That's not true," James said, placing the present he had brought for Sirius on the table as Lily sat next to him, "I thought very hard when I asked you to marry me." Lily smiled, leaning in and kissing James lightly.

"I'm glad you did," Lily said, "I'm so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you."

"A year ago you wouldn't have said that," James said.

"A year ago I had started thinking of you as a friend. We were still working on our 'plan' to get Remus and Sirius together. Do you remember that?" Lily asked. James grinned.

"Worst idea of my life, now they can't keep their hands off each other," James said. Lily laughed.

"You're happy for them," Lily said. James nodded.

"I am. I wish things could be different for them, though. I wish Dad would accept them, I wish Remus still had his parents, I wish Sirius' family was-" James was cut off from his tirade by Lily kissing him.

"I know you do," Lily said, "I wish things could be easier for them too, but they are very good at making the most of what they do have."

"They should be our model couple, the ones we try to be like," James said seriously, nodding his head. Lily giggled, before kissing James again. James pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

The pair continued snogging for a while, ignoring the sounds that they could hear coming from the bathroom.

"Fair warning, you two, we're going to be putting up wards now," they heard Remus say. James and Lily broke apart, and James frowned at Remus, confused.

"You have wards already," James said.

"Not against you two," Sirius said, "It's my birthday and you interrupt us while Moony was-"

"I know what he was doing," James said with a shudder, "You think I like seeing that?"

"You've interrupted is plenty of times before," Sirius said, "And you know what? When you two have moved in together once you're married, we'll turn up at inopportune moments, too."

"I don't even know why you're waiting until you're married to move in together," Remus said, "I did hear you two that night you stayed when Sirius was at St Mungos." Lily and James blushed.

"I want to stay with Dad for as long as possible," Lily said, "And I don't think my parents would exactly approve if I moved in with James before we were married. Petunia stayed until the day of her wedding."

"What a joyful household that must have been," Sirius said, "Will she be at your wedding?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, Mum had to force her and Vernon to agree, but they'll be there. They will be very vocal about the things they disapprove of, which will most likely be everything," Lily said, sighing. James squeezed her hand.

"So, what is the plan for my birthday?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you and James will go to Auror training, and Lily will go to the hospital, and then when you're all finished you'll come here," Remus said, "Pete's promised to be here, and I've invited some of the Order."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Marlene, Dorcas, Caradoc, Benjy, and Emmeline. I didn't think the others would be very interested," Remus said.

"Can you imagine Dumbledore turning up while we're all drinking?" James said, laughing, "Oh, I would pay a lot of money to see Dumbledore drunk." The four thought about that for a moment, and burst out laughing.

"That would be something to tell the grandkids about," Lily said with a smile, "Anyway, we bought some breakfast for you, and James is insisting on giving you your birthday present now, not in front of others."

"It's for both of you," James said with a grin, handing the package to Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and shook the present.

"I can take a guess at what sort of present that is if it's for both of us, and for someone who seems to think our sex life disgusting you sure seem very invested in it," Remus said.

"I do not think it's disgusting, I just don't want to see it," James said.

"Then stop arriving at our flat with no warning," Sirius said.

"Interesting that you didn't deny that you're invested in our sex life, though," Remus said thoughtfully. James made a face, and Lily giggled.

"I think he's only interested because he doesn't have much of one," Sirius said without missing a beat, "Lily, just shag him already, the poor lad is going crazy."

"They have. I heard them," Remus said, "I will never get the things I heard out of my head."

"I thought we'd been fairly quiet," Lily said with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Heightened sense, remember?" Remus said. James stared at Remus in horror.

"You – you heard us?" he asked. Remus nodded, grinning.

"I did," Remus said. James stood up and started hitting his head against the wall. Lily buried her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Remus!" Lily exclaimed.

"Next time you decide to shag in our flat put up a silencing charm or something," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Of you could choose not to shag in our flat," Sirius added. Remus and Sirius grinned at each other, feeling that they had sufficiently paid them back for interrupting them that morning.

"Okay, what did you bring for breakfast then?" Remus said, changing the subject, "No more teasing." Lily gave Remus a grateful smile before standing up and going into the kitchen, where she had put the breakfast.

* * *

Remus sat in the corner of his living room, observing the party. The music was loud, the alcohol was flowing, and there was an overabundance of food, thanks to Lily and Dorea. Sirius was enjoying himself, drunk, eating some cake, while he talked to Gideon Prewett.

"WOOO!" Sirius yelled out at the song changed, and he started to dance rather embarrassingly. Remus groaned as Sirius began to take his shirt off and swung it around over the top of his head.

"Groaning, Remus? Don't you like that sight?" Lily asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not while he's off his head," Remus said.

"I suppose not. Are you not drinking?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged.

"I am a little, but not too much. Someone has to clean up tomorrow," Remus said.

"Aww, you're so responsible," Lily said. Remus laughed.

"Moony Moons!" Remus looked up to see Sirius standing in front of him, a huge grin spread across his face, "Moony, come dance with me."

"I don't think so, Sirius," Remus said. Sirius tried to give Remus puppy dog eyes, but in his drunken state it didn't work. Sirius sighed and sat down on the seat on the other side of Remus.

"I love you Moony," Sirius said happily.

"I'm aware," Remus replied.

"Good. Because I do. Don't forget it," Sirius said. Remus smiled fondly at Sirius.

"How could I?" Remus asked softly. Sirius leant over to Remus and then licked his cheek. Remus pushed Sirius away lightly, wiping the slobber that Sirius left from his face.

"That is disgusting, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Do you know when I realised I loved you?" Sirius asked, apparently attempting to be quiet but he was being very loud.

"You've never told me, and now isn't the time," Remus said.

"When did you fall in love with me, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"You grew on me. Like a fungus," Remus said, sharing a smirk with Lily. Lily giggled.

"Sounds about right," she said as Sirius got off the seat he was sitting on and went across the room to Peter, who was lying across the couch, almost passed out.

"Petey, why are you sleeping?" Sirius shouted into Peter's ear. Remus exchanged a look with Lily, and they both stood up.

"We'll put Peter in the spare room," Remus said, "Sirius leave him alone." Sirius wandered away again, stumbling drunkenly and falling into James as Remus and Lily picked up Peter and started to head towards the spare room. They went in and found Dorcas and Gideon snogging on the bed.

"Out!" Remus cried. Dorcas and Gideon scrambled off the bed, and Remus and Lily placed Peter on the bed.

"Sorry, mate," Gideon said embarrassed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Take her home if you must," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "I'm going to check our bedroom." He went across the hallway, opening the door to the bedroom. Remus was relieved to see no one was using their bedroom. He turned to Lily with an exasperated expression.

"You brought this on yourself, Remus," Lily said. Remus shrugged.

"Well, Sirius is enjoying himself," Remus said, smiling.

"And that's the only thing that's important, right?" Lily said.

"Exactly." Lily laughed as the two entered the living room to see Sirius has started dancing again, but this time next to James.

"They look ridiculous," Lily said fondly, watching her fiancé and his best friend fling their arms around. Remus nodded in agreement as someone passed him a small glass of Firewhiskey. Remus drank it all down in one go as he went to sit down on a seat, but before he sat, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around and found Sirius' lips upon his own. Remus could taste the alcohol on Sirius' lips, though he didn't think he was much better.

They broke apart, and Sirius grinned at Remus. Remus grinned back cheekily.

"You're a sloppy kisser when you're drunk, Padfoot."


	34. Chapter 34

"What are your plans for Halloween?" James asked Sirius as they walked down the hall in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, heading towards the Auror training offices.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Mum and Dad are having a party. Mum convinced Dad to agree to invite Remus along too. It will be good," James said. Sirius shook his head.

"Moony and I were going to have a night in together," Sirius said.

"What, why? The party will be fun, come on!" James said, "Alcohol, people dressed up stupidly, it will be great!"

"Do you not remember what Halloween is?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do, it's a day of eating sweets and telling scary stories," James said. Sirius shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"It will be a year," Sirius said as they reached the training offices. James opened the door, and went through, Sirius following as they headed towards what were now their desks.

"A year?" James asked, still confused. Sirius rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"Yes, James. Do you not remember, after everything you did, that Remus and I got together on Halloween?" Sirius asked. James stared at Sirius blankly.

"Wait, you're celebrating that?" James asked, "Don't most people celebrate wedding anniversaries?"

"Well, we can't exactly have one of those, can we?" Sirius snapped. James gave Sirius an apologetic look, and Sirius groaned, "Sorry, mate. Remus and I… we're trying not to get so touchy about it. Sometimes I don't even know why I get so upset over it."

"I know why," James said softly, "Remus couldn't stay with you in the hospital because that's only for families and married couples. It's because other people get to enjoy the privilege of marrying the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with, and you don't, and it's not fair."

"Other people would say that we should just find a woman to be with," Sirius said.

"Other people are stupid and don't see what you and Remus have together," James said, "Look, Padfoot, if… I know how difficult this wedding business is for the two of you. If you don't want to be there, Lily and I will understand."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius said, "We're not missing that for the world! Yeah, it is bullocks that Remus and I will never be able to get married, but we're not… this is your wedding, Prongs. To Lily Evans! Of course we're going to be there. Anyway, who would be your Best Man if I wasn't there?" James chuckled.

"Could always use Pete," James said.

"That truly offends me, that you'd replace me with Pete. I hoped that you'd at least leave the space completely open and in your wedding speech spend five minutes bemoaning the fact that your dearest best mate was unavailable," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"My bloody irritating best mate," James corrected. Sirius just grinned at James as Moody walked in to the room, already eyeing James and Sirius with suspicion.

"We haven't done anything, Moody," James said, "We take all of this very seriously."

"That's why Scrimgeour found Dungbombs in his desk last night, is it?" Moody asked gruffly.

"You don't even like Scrimgeour," Sirius pointed out, but flinched back from the glare Moody was giving him.

"It's only because Dumbledore stepped in that the two of you haven't been written up for serious discipline. This isn't Hogwarts, boys, this is war, and it's no place for this behaviour," Moody said.

"We thought everyone could use some livening up," James said brightly. Moody turned his glare to James, who leant back, looking away from Moody.

"Watch your step, because another toe out of line and you could very well be out of here," Moody said. Sirius and James both nodded, and Moody looked like he'd like to say more but the door opened, and two of the other Aurors-in-training came in, taking their seats behind James and Sirius.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you're not coming over tonight for the party?" James asked as he and Sirius walked into the Atrium of the Ministry.

"I'm sure, James," Sirius said, "Remus and I want to enjoy tonight… also, just because Dorea convinced your father to agree to invite Remus doesn't mean Remus is actually welcome. Nor am I, let's be honest, here." James sighed, kicking at the floor slightly.

"I'm sorry about my Dad," James said.

"Don't be. It's been a few months. I don't care," Sirius said.

"We both know that's a lie. Anyway, Lily and I decided to get you and Moony something that could help you in your… celebrations," James said, reaching into his pocket, and handing Sirius a small wrapped present. Sirius looked at it suspiciously, "It won't blow up in your face, Pads." Sirius slowly began opening it, still a little suspicious, and then held the container up and read the label.

"Chocolate body – for Merlin's sake, Prongs. While I'm sure Moony will appreciate this… he'll definitely appreciate this…" Sirius trailed off as his mind thought of unspeakable situations. James kicked him in the shin, and Sirius came back to the world around him, "What was I saying? Oh, right… while I'm sure Moony will appreciate this, you have got to stop getting us things like this. You are ridiculously invested in our sex life, and it's creepy."

"I'm allowed to be invested in your sex life, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be having one," James said.

"We would've figured things out," Sirius said, though he wasn't sure if he believed himself. He had been incredibly stupid about the whole thing, now he thought back on it.

"No you wouldn't have. You had both decided to try and get over the other. Not that that was ever going to happen," James said, "I know Lils and I didn't exactly go about it the right way, but if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be celebrating today and you wouldn't have a sex life."

"And if it wasn't for you and Lily working together to get Remus and I that sex life, you wouldn't have one either," Sirius said, "That doesn't mean I'm going to buy you sex toys and other kinky shit."

"Fair point, mate," James said, "I'll stop."

"Thank you. Have fun at the party, Prongs. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sirius said as he reached the fireplaces in the Atrium.

"My parents will be there. What do you think I'm going to do?" James asked, shaking his head. Sirius shrugged.

"My parents being around has never stopped me from doing something I want to do," Sirius said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye," James replied. Sirius stepped forward into the fireplace and Disapparated, arriving just outside the block of flats. He drudged up the stairs and opened the door to the flat, and was greeted by a burning, putrid smell. He frowned, and placed the 'present' from James on the coffee tables before walking into the kitchen to see Remus muttering expletives at the stove.

"Moony?"

Remus turned around with a wide-eyed, panicked expression, "Sirius, what? You're early." Sirius shook his head.

"No, I'm not," Sirius said, pointing at the clock, "It's just past half past five."

"Bugger."

"Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm cooking. Terribly," Remus said. Sirius stepped forward and looked down at the saucepan that held an odd looking blackened lump.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged, looking somewhat desperate.

"I don't know, I was following the recipe and this happened and I don't understand how," Remus said. Sirius chuckled, and kissed Remus lightly.

"Just like Potions," Sirius said. Remus blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Always terrible at that. I should've known better," Remus said, "Now I've burned dinner."

"We'll get takeaways," Sirius said, "Let's clean this up and then we can go."

"I'll clean it, it's my mess," Remus said, "You know we can't live on take out for the rest of our lives, right?"

"We won't. We can learn to cook. Just not tonight," Sirius said, kissing Remus again. Remus smiled, before turning back to the stove and turning it off, taking the saucepan and holding it upside down over the bin. The black lump fell into the bin and Remus put the saucepan in the sink, and pointed his wand at it as it began to clean itself. Remus turned back to Sirius with a sheepish smile.

"Why were you trying to cook, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I thought I'd try… I mean, today is…" Remus trailed off, embarrassed. Sirius grinned.

"Come on, let's go get our takeaways, I have plans for us tonight," Sirius said.

"Would those plans happen to involve a present from James and Lily?" Remus asked. Sirius frowned.

"You know about that?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"Lily came by and gave me advanced warning," he said, laughing slightly, "Please tell me you've told James to stop."

"I did," Sirius assured him, "But that doesn't mean we can't use what he's already given us." Remus smirked before he kissed Sirius.

"Okay. Let's get Chinese?" Remus suggested. Sirius nodded, and the pair walked out of their flat.

* * *

"It's a shame Sirius and Remus couldn't make it," Dorea said to James. Dorea was dressed up as a vampiress.

"Sirius and Remus didn't feel comfortable coming," James said, "Also, it's been a year for them, they're… celebrating."

"A year? Good for them," Dorea said with a smile.

"It is good, but I really don't like to think about the fact that they're celebrating," James said, pulling a face.

"Well, tell both of them to come over for Sunday lunch," Dorea said.

"But… Dad?" James questioned.

"I'll handle your father," Dorea said, and then wandered off. James turned to Lily, who shrugged delicately.

"Pass on the message, they'll make their own decision," Lily said.

"Remus will try and convince Sirius even though Sirius won't want to, and it will probably just cause an argument between them. It's better if I just don't tell them," James said. Lily sighed.

"Couples have arguments, James. You have to at least pass on the message. If you don't, I will. They need to know things have changed," Lily said.

"Not really. Mum said she'll 'handle' Dad, which means Dad doesn't really want Remus here," James said.

"Just pass the message on, James," Lily said, "Sirius needs his family." James met Lily's eyes, and nodded. She was right. Sirius did need his family, and the Potters' were his family.


	35. Chapter 35

Remus tapped his fingers against the table, watching Sirius, sitting across from him. Just the night before they had had a wonderful night, and now Sirius could barely look at him. Sirius had come home with James, so James could tell them that his mother wanted them both to come to Sunday lunch. Sirius had immediately refused, James had left, and Remus had suggested that perhaps it would be a good idea to go. Sirius didn't reply at all, but instead walked out of the living room, and had stayed in the bedroom until Remus told him dinner was up.

"What is this?" Sirius asked, poking the white lump on his plate with his fork.

"Potato."

"It's rubbish," Sirius said.

"Of course it's rubbish," Remus replied, taking a bite himself.

"Why did you even cook?" Sirius asked.

"I have to learn at some point," Remus said, "If you're not going to eat it, stop complaining." Sirius looked back down at his plate before standing up, dumping the food in the bin before walking out of the kitchen. Remus sighed, watching Sirius carefully as he did so, and then stared at the empty doorway after Sirius had left his line of sight.

Remus knew Sirius didn't want to see Charlus, that he hated that Charlus had been so unaccepting of their relationship, that it had hurt Sirius much deeper than Sirius cared to admit. Remus understood why he didn't want to go near the Potter home, or see Charlus. But Remus knew how much Sirius really needed the Potters. His own family, the Blacks, had been unloving, cruel, and had disowned Sirius, and the Potters were the ones that took Sirius in, that loved Sirius like their own son. And Sirius had seen the both of them as his parents.

Remus wanted Sirius to give it another chance, because he knew that was what Sirius needed. Sirius, however, wasn't going to listen to Remus.

Remus stared at his plate of food, and realised that he wasn't hungry in the slightest. He put the food in the bin, and started washing the dishes, still thinking about Sirius and the Potters, and thinking that perhaps he should apologise to Sirius and not bring it up again, and leave Sirius to it himself, as much as he thought that Sirius needed to be alright with them again.

He finished the dishes, and was just about to turn around and go talk to Sirius when he felt Sirius slip his arms around his waist. The fact that Remus hadn't heard Sirius' footsteps showed just how deep Remus was in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus murmured as Sirius gently kissed Remus' shoulder.

"What are you apologising for?" Sirius asked.

"For suggesting that you should go on Sunday. It's not my business," Remus said.

"Of course it's your business, Moony," Sirius said, "It's our relationship he has a problem with, it has everything to do with you."

"It's your family, Padfoot," Remus said softly. Sirius had no response to that, and Remus turned around in Sirius' arms, kissing Sirius gently.

"I don't want to go on Sunday," Sirius said.

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"If you don't want to go, then you don't want to go," Remus said.

"But you – I thought you would argue with me and tell me that I should and give me reasons and then I'd think about it and in the end realise that you were right," Sirius said.

"It's your choice, Sirius," Remus said.

"You just don't want to argue," Sirius said.

"Not particularly," Remus said. Sirius chuckled.

"You're right though. Even if you're not saying it, I know you think I should go, and you are right. If you want to, we'll go," Sirius said. Remus met Sirius' eyes, and nodded.

"We'll go then," Remus said softly. Remus kissed Sirius.

"I shouldn't have thrown dinner out," Sirius said as they broke apart. Remus laughed.

"I threw it out, too. We can find something else to eat if you're hungry," Remus said. Sirius grinned.

"Not for food," Sirius growled into Remus' ear.

* * *

Sirius stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork, ignoring the constant stare of Charlus Potter as he looked down at his plate. The dining room was full of silence, and Sirius could feel Remus' hand on his thigh under the table, tense as Remus attempted to eat with one hand. He was grateful for it. He needed the comfort.

"So, Remus, have you found a job yet?" Dorea asked, trying to break the silence. Remus quickly swallowed his food as he shook his head.

"No, but I'm still looking," Remus said quietly, giving Dorea a small smile.

"What sort of job are you looking for?" Charlus asked gruffly after a glare from Dorea. Remus looked across the table at James, and James bit his lip lightly. Remus could feel Sirius tense up next to him, and Remus removed his hand from his leg.

"Nothing in particular," Remus said quietly, "At this point I'd just be glad that anyone would want to hire me." Charlus snorted.

"I suppose no one would want to hire a poofter," Charlus said. Remus felt himself go red, and looked down. Sirius' head snapped up and he looked like he was about to say something but he saw the small shake of Remus' head.

"Charlus!" Dorea exclaimed.

"Just stating the facts, Dorea," Charlus said. The uncomfortable silence fell in the room again, except for the occasional clanging of knives and forks against plates.

"Where's Lily?" Remus asked after a few minutes. James looked at Remus, somewhat shocked.

"Did I not tell you?" James asked, "No, I didn't. Lily's father was admitted to hospital last night. Lily, Petunia, and Delilah are all there at the moment. Only the three of them. They don't think he has much longer."

"Why only the three of them?" Remus asked with concern, "Isn't Petunia married? Surely she and Lily would want you and Petunia's husband around?"

"There was a bit of an argument. Petunia didn't want me there, saying it was bad enough that Lily's unnaturalness would be around their Dad in his last few days, he didn't need mine as well, and Lily protested, saying if I couldn't be there, Vernon couldn't, either. That seemed to be the only thing everyone could agree on," James explained.

"That's awful," Remus said, "Lily is going to need you right now, and because her sister is prejudiced…"

"I know," James said, glancing over at his father as Remus said the word 'prejudiced', "Funny how it went back to bite her in the arse though."

"James, language," Dorea chided. James rolled his eyes slightly, and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I've heard much worse language from that filthy mouth than that, Dorea," Sirius said.

"Yes, well, I'd rather not hear it," Dorea said. James and Sirius shared a smirk, and the room settled into silence again.

"How is your Auror training, boys?" Dorea asked after she took the last bite of her lunch.

"Moody doesn't like us much," James said, looking quite please.

"Maybe you shouldn't muck around, then," Charlus suggested.

"Everyone is so serious, we need a bit of fun," Sirius said.

"Of course everyone is serious, we're at war," Charlus said, "You of all people should remember that, Sirius, it wasn't that long ago that you almost died." Sirius shrugged carelessly.

"Being at war is the exact reason we should create a bit of fun, we need it," James said.

"Not at Auror training," Remus said, sounding exasperated, "I know you – well, all of us – mucked around at school and pranked, but your Auror training is going to affect your whole life."

"Hogwarts was supposed to affect our whole life," James pointed out, "We're fine." Remus shook his head, somewhat amused, and ignored the odd look he was getting from Charlus.

"Remus, you've known them for over seven years, and you think you can reason with them?" Dorea asked.

"Sometimes they listen to me," Remus said with a smile. Charlus leant forward in his seat.

"Do they?" he asked interestingly, "They listen to you?"

"Not very often," Remus said, "I've talked them out of a few things."

"You're the sensible one, are you?" Charlus asked. Sirius and James snorted with laughter.

"Sensible. Yeah," James said sceptically.

"When compared to the two of you, I am the most sensible person in the world," Remus said.

"Okay, I can accept that as true," Sirius said with a grin, placing his knife and fork on the plate as he finished eating.

As everyone finished up, they moved back into the living room, and as Sirius and James told their mother about one of the times they messed with Scrimgeour, Charlus pulled Remus aside.

"It puzzles me a little, Remus. You seem to be an intelligent and sensible young man. I don't understand why you would risk your future for a perverted relationship with Sirius," Charlus said.

"It's not our relationship that stops me from being able to get a job," Remus said, "I, er… well, that's not the reason, anyway."

"Even so, I don't understand why you would be in that sort of relationship," Charlus said. Remus shrugged, looking over at Sirius and smiling.

"I love him," Remus said, "And he loves me."

"But you're both male," Charlus said. Remus turned to look at Charlus, and noted that Charlus looked truly puzzled.

"That doesn't matter. I love him and I want to be with him. Just like James and Lily," Remus said with a smile. He went over and sat by Sirius, leaving Charlus to ponder over what Remus had said.

* * *

James walked into the Muggle hospital, and headed towards the room he knew Daniel was in. He had been contacted by Lily, who told him that her mother had talked Petunia around, and that he and Vernon were now welcome with the family.

He knocked gently on the door, and opened it to see Petunia crying in Vernon's arms, Lily and Delilah sitting next to Daniel's bed. James went over and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. She turned around, her yes bloodshot, and wrapped her arms around James, resting her head against his chest.

"J-James," Lily muttered. James glanced over at Daniel for a moment, and saw the shake of Lily's head.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Lily," James said, as kissing the top of her head, "I'm so sorry."

"We knew it was coming," Lily said sniffing.

"That doesn't make it hurt less. Oh, Lily," James said, holding Lily tightly as Lily began to sob.

* * *

_**AN- I'm sorry, I hate killing characters off. **_


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you want to talk?"

Lily looked up at Remus, who was sitting next to her, and shook her head.

"Thanks, Remus, but no," Lily said.

"If you do, you can come talk to me," Remus said softly. Lily nodded, knowing he was offering because he knew somewhat how it felt. Different situations, but he had lost his parents. If anyone was going to understand how Lily felt, it would be Remus. Remus took Lily's hand and squeezed it gently before letting it go. They sat in silence, trying to ignore the muffled arguing between James and Sirius in the next room.

"Thanks for coming to the funeral," Lily said quietly.

"You were there for me," Remus replied, closing his eyes as he heard yelling from the next room.

"What are they even arguing about?" Lily asked, a mixture of irritation and fondness on her face.

"Well, first it was about what was going to be on the telly, which is of course ridiculous because it wasn't that long ago that neither of them of them knew what a bloody television was, and then I suggested they listen to music, they argued about that too, and then I said they shouldn't argue and that you wouldn't appreciate it, James insulted me, Sirius insulted him, and I don't know what they're arguing about now because I left them to it then," Remus said.

"And these are the men we choose to spend our lives with," Lily said with a sigh. Remus gave Lily a half-smile when they heard a smash from the other room. Remus and Lily exchanged worried looks, and both stood up and entered the living room, where Sirius and James were rolling around on the ground, the table broken.

"Will you two grow up!" Lily snapped, "I don't want to deal with this rubbish right now!" James jumped away from Sirius and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Lily," James said.

"Oh, shut it," Lily said, storming out of the room. James stared after her before quickly following her, and Remus went over to Sirius, helping to pull him up. Remus brushed his hand against Sirius' cheek, which had a cut.

"Are you going to heal me?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus said, "You deserve that."

"It was James' fault!" Sirius complained.

"You're as much to blame. Lily's father died only a week ago, and the two of you think it's the perfect time to fight!" Remus exclaimed.

"Okay, it wasn't exactly the best time," Sirius said, "But you don't exactly choose when you start an argument with someone."

"What were you even arguing about?" Remus asked.

"Everything," Sirius said, and he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I may have said something about Charlus and that James probably swallowed the same beliefs…"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, "You of all people know that people don't necessarily believe what their parents do."

"I know, I shouldn't have said that, but he was really pissing me off," said Sirius.

"How was he pissing you off?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

"It doesn't even matter," Sirius said, "Both of us said things we didn't mean, and then threw a few punches."

"You need to talk to James about this," Remus said, before kissing Sirius.

"He's talking to Lily," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"Not for long," he replied. About ten seconds later, Remus was proven right when James walked back into the living room, looking somewhat dejected.

"She won't talk to me," James said.

"I don't blame her," said Remus, "You two are twats. You couldn't have chosen a worse time for this." James shrugged, then held his hand out to Sirius, who took it.

"No hard feelings, right mate?" James said. Sirius grinned, and then the two were hugging.

"What were you arguing about?" Remus asked again, now that James was in the room. James let go of Sirius and turned to look at him, and shrugged.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter. I'm going to try to talk to Lily again," James said.

"Yeah, good luck," Remus replied. James made a face, leaving the room again, and Sirius moved over to Remus, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Remus close to him.

"I should apologise to Lily," Sirius said quietly.

"She won't listen right now," Remus said, "She's been through a lot and she probably isn't even annoyed at either of you." Sirius tilted his head slightly, looking at Remus.

"We're insensitive prats," Sirius said.

"Yes."

"And we didn't do anything like that when it was you who… well…"

"I know. You weren't thinking. It happens a lot," Remus said. Sirius grinned before kissing Remus.

"You know me very well," Sirius said.

"You're not difficult to figure out," Remus said. Sirius laughed.

"You can read me like a book," Sirius said.

"I do like books."

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr Moony?" Sirius asked.

"That's an awful way to flirt," Remus said, laughing, pressing a kiss against Sirius' jaw. Sirius closed his eyes at the contact of lips against skin, before he kissed Remus, sucking on Remus' bottom lip. Sirius could feel Remus' hand pressed against his skin under his shirt. He gently bit down on Remus' lip, enjoying the soft moan elicited from Remus' mouth. Sirius broke away and gave Remus what he hoped was a seductive smile.

"If James and Lily weren't in our bedroom…" Sirius said, leaving the sentence hanging as a soft promise. He could see his desire reflected in Remus' eyes.

"Get a room, you two," they heard James say.

"We have one," Sirius said, not taking his eyes off Remus, "You're in our flat."

"You invited us over," James retorted.

"Yeah, and now I want you to sod off so I can have my wicked way with Moony," Sirius said in a low voice.

"Padfoot…" Remus said, removing his hands from under Sirius' shirt and stepping away from Sirius.

"At least one of you can keep it under control," James said with a sigh.

"Years of training," Remus said with a smile, "Had to put up with you lot, I learned to control my… well…"

"Are you okay, Moony? You're not normally at a loss for words," James said, with concern. Sirius whistled innocently.

"Sirius pinched my bum, I got distracted," Remus said. James laughed.

"Couldn't resist, Moony," Sirius said, a cheeky smile on his face. Remus gave him a slightly exasperated look, but it was mixed with amusement. Sirius found the expression very endearing, and completely ignoring the look of slight disgust on James' face, he took Remus in his arms and kissed him.

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep. Thoughts of her father plagued her. They had known it was coming, but it didn't make things any better. Her father was dead, and he would never walk her down the aisle at her wedding, he would never meet any grandchildren. She could never curl up in her father's lap again, listen to him as he talked about cars. She would never see him again.

Lily got up from her bed. It had been a week since his funeral, and she couldn't help but think that she could've done something. Yes, her father had told her he didn't want magic to help him, but Lily could've tried anyway. She could've convinced him. She was training to be a Healer, and she couldn't even save her own father.

She looked out the window, and made a split second decision, Apparating and appearing outside the block of flats Remus and Sirius lived in. Remus had given her a key, telling her to come by if she needed to talk, though she doubted her meant at 3 in the morning. She needed to talk to someone right now, and Remus was the only one who could possibly understand.

Heading up to the third floor, she quietly unlocked the door and tip-toed quietly into the flat. She closed and locked the door behind her before she made her way to Remus and Sirius' bedroom, hoping that they had something covering them.

She smiled slightly at the sight of her two friends, Sirius' left arm wrapped around Remus, and Remus curled slightly into Sirius' side. She didn't have the heart to wake Remus, looking at him sleeping so soundly, despite Sirius' snores. She turned around, and the floorboard beneath her creaked a little. She stopped, freezing, as she heard a rustling of the sheets.

"Lily?"

Lily turned around to see the outline of Remus sitting up, rubbing his eyes. She smiled sheepishly, though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her facial expression in the darkness.

"Sorry, Remus," Lily murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I… I needed to talk, but it can wait until the morning, you looked peaceful," Lily said.

"No, if you need to talk, we'll talk. Um… could you go wait in the living room while I find some clothes?" Remus asked. Lily nodded, and walked out of the room, and Remus got out of bed, searching around the floor for some clothes that had been thrown off earlier when he and Sirius had gone to bed. As he pulled on his trousers, Sirius rolled over to where Remus had been sleeping moments before, and then started.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Sirius," Remus said, zipping his trousers as he bent over and pressed a kiss to Sirius's forehead. Sirius closed his eyes, and Remus pulled on his shirt before leaving the bedroom and going out to the living room, shielding his eyes slightly from the sudden light. Lily sat on the couch, staring at the floor, and Remus sat down next to her. He watched Lily, waiting for her to say something. For a few minutes, she sat silently, still staring at the ground, before she looked up at Remus, tears flowing down her cheeks. Remus wrapped an arm around her, hugging her.

"I want him back, Remus," Lily said through her tears, "I want my Dad back." Remus just held Lily as her body shook from her sobbing.

After a while, Lily drew back from Remus, wiping her eyes as she looked at him.

"It hurts so much," Lily said softly. Remus nodded.

"I know. I'm going to be honest, Lily. You will always miss him, and it will always hurt. But as time goes by you'll focus more on the good memories. Your Dad would want you to be happy. I'm not saying you have to be happy right away," Remus said, watching Lily carefully.

"How can life possibly continue?" Lily asked softly, closing her eyes.

"Lily, you still have your Mum, and James. Sirius and I, too, though Sirius can be an insensitive prat," Remus said.

"Not with you," Lily said. Remus gave a small smile.

"No. Not with me," Remus agreed, "Just like normally James is an insensitive prat and… no, he still is an insensitive prat with you." Lily giggled a little, a sort of half snort and sob coming out as she finished giggling.

"He's not," Lily said, willing her eyes to stop leaking.

"Oh, Merlin, Lily, I didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry," Remus said, staring at Lily with slight trepidation. Lily shook her head.

"You didn't… everything is setting me off, especially laughing. I don't feel like I should be happy, laughing at things or enjoying myself, my father just died," Lily said.

"Of course you can be happy," Remus said, "You should find ways to be happy."

"Well, spending time with you boys makes me laugh," Lily said.

"I think Padfoot and Prongs would be seriously offended if they didn't make you laugh," Remus said, "You're just going to have to spend a lot of time with us. Which is a good thing. When my parents died I felt so lonely, and I hated being alone," Remus said, "You're always welcome here, as much as we might complain if you interrupt us." Lily smiled.

"Thank you, Remus. I should go home," Lily said.

"You can stay here if you like, there's the spare room," Remus said. Lily shook her head.

"Mum will worry if I'm not there in the morning. I have to go. Thank you for listening," Lily said. Remus nodded, and Lily walked out the door. Remus went back to the bedroom, slipped out of the clothes he had hastily put on before and got back into bed, pulling himself close to Sirius. Sirius turned around to face Remus.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked, yawning. Remus nodded.

"Lily needed to talk," Remus said.

"Why'd she have to talk to you?" Sirius asked.

"I understand what she's going through," Remus said softly, "And she needed reassurance that life goes on, even when you feel like the whole world has stopped." Sirius watched Remus unblinkingly, then kissed him.

"You are amazing, Moony," Sirius said. Remus blushed a little, though Sirius couldn't see that in the dark.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

"Willing to listen to Lily early in the morning when you should be sleeping, not many people would do that," Sirius said.

"I'm just being a good friend," Remus said, "Nothing amazing."

"Well, I think you're amazing," Sirius said, kissing Remus again, "Now sleep, my Moony."

* * *

_**AN- So, as you all should know by now, Remus's bio was put up on Pottermore, which is brilliant! There's been a lot of rubbish surrounding it and I've been avoiding the Wolfstar tag on tumblr as best as I can because apparently we're now having a shipper war or something and I just want to say that I think it's ridiculous. Other people continue on with their non-canon ships quite happily, and Wolfstar was already fanon. **_

_**There are some things in the bio which I love but obviously for this story I'm going to completely ignore, such as Remus never having loved anyone before. I'm also going to ignore what it says about where Remus was on the night of Halloween 1981. I have plans for that for this story. **_

_**This story is officially against canon, but I still think that it's canon-compliant if you only read the books canon. **_

_**Basically, I love Pottermore and I would never say anything against JKR. She knows the characters much better than we do, but it doesn't stop me shipping things. I ship Drarry, for goodness sake, and that isn't definitely purely fanon. **_

_**Just my two cents on the whole Remus Lupin bio debacle. It may have made me love him more. **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Wedding chapter!**_

* * *

James looked into the mirror, straightening his bowtie, taking a deep breath. In a few short hours he would be married to Lily Evans. He could hardly believe it. At times, he felt that perhaps they had moved a bit fast. Yes, he had known he was going to marry Lily for years, but they had only gotten together in March, and now they were getting married.

"Are you okay, Prongs?" Sirius said, walked into the room and standing next to James.

"Nervous," James said.

"You are about to get married," Sirius said, "Of course you're nervous. A couple of years ago I would never have thought this was possible."

"I always knew it would happen," James said, but with a complete lack of confidence.

"I have to admire your persistence, Prongs. It took you five years to get her, but you did in the end," Sirius said, shaking his slightly.

"And you gave up on Remus before you even began. No persistence at all," James said, shaking his head.

"What was I supposed to do? I was sure Remus would be disgusted by me, even when I found out he liked blokes," Sirius said.

"He was obvious," James said, waving his hand dismissively.

"You're the only one who noticed. Lily didn't even notice until you pointed it out to her, and Lily is a girl," Sirius said.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, but sure," James said, frowning.

"You know, girls are more in touch with emotions or some other rubbish, I don't know," Sirius said, "Why are we talking about this? You're about to get married." James grinned, turning around to look at Sirius properly, rather than through the mirror.

"I'm getting married," James repeated with a grin, "I'm getting married to Lily Evans."

* * *

With a huge smile, Lily spun around slowly in her dress for her mother and two bridesmaids, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon.

"You look beautiful, my darling," Delilah said, stepped forward and hugging Lily, trying not to cry, "You're father would be so proud of you." Lily's smile faltered, but she nodded, and her mother let go of her. Lily looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection, hardly believing that this was happening.

Her dress was completely white, and poofy, and Lily felt somewhat like a Disney princess, not that she could say that to her friends, because Marlene didn't know was a Disney princess was, and it would cause a big discussion about Muggle culture that Lily really didn't want to discuss right now. What she wanted right now was to get married.

There was a knock on the door, and Lily called out to come in. Remus opened the door, and Lily turned around to grin at him.

"James will have fun getting you out of that dress," Remus said. Delilah looked scandalised, and Lily giggled. Mary and Marlene exchanged amused looks.

"How is James?" Lily asked.

"Well, they're waiting for you, so we should probably go," Remus said, and he walked over to stand next to Lily.

"Okay, let's go get married," Lily said with a smile. Remus placed a hand on her arm softly to stop her from stepping forward, and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this? I don't have to," Remus said. Lily looked up at Remus, and nodded.

"Yes, Remus. I want you to walk me down the aisle. You're like my brother, do you not realise that?" Lily asked.

"You have a real family, Lily, I don't feel like it's my place to do this," Remus said, looking somewhat guilty. Lily pulled Remus into a hug.

"Did you not hear me? You're like my brother. You are my family," Lily said, shaking her head with amusement, "Now, come on, my stalker in shining armour awaits."

"Stalker. Apt description," Remus said, laughing, and he held out his arm, "Shall we?" Lily grinned and took his arm, and the bridal party left the bedroom.

* * *

Sirius stood up, and every head turned to him. He grinned, and, not nervous in the slightest, began his Best Man speech.

"Hi, everyone! If you don't know me, I'm Sirius Black, and you're missing out," Sirius began, winking. Remus clapped a hand to his face as Sirius continued, "I met James on the train to Hog – to school in our first year, at 11 years old," he stumbled as he remembered that Lily's family were Muggles and didn't know what Hogwarts was, "we were fast friends. I met Lily at the exact same time, and I think it's safe to say that they didn't start on good terms. In fact, Lily hated us. We weren't very bothered by her either, no offense, Lils."

"None taken," Lily said, amused.

"That all changed come third year. I was sitting in one of the train carriages with Remus and Pete, and James walked in to the carriage, fell back on to the seat, sighed and said 'I'm in love with Lily Evans and I'm going to marry her one day.' We all laughed at him," Sirius said, and everyone else laughed as well. James blushed, and Lily gave James an amused look, before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"I was right," James said.

"Yes, you were. Eventually. After four and a half years of chasing after her, asking her out at least once a day and Lily refusing, you finally got the girl after showing her your 'sensitive' side. Still have no idea what that is, having never seen it myself. Lily, I'll admit I haven't always gotten along with you, but you are a wonderful woman, too good for Potter, to be completely honest. I wish the best for both of you. To James and Lily!" Sirius finished, holding up his glass.

"To James and Lily," everyone repeated, and they all took a sip of champagne, Sirius trying not to gag on it. He grinned as James and Lily shared a kiss. He really was happy for the both of them.

* * *

Remus was sitting on one of the seats to the side of the room, watching James and Lily share their first dance as husband and wife. James held Lily close, and their faces were close together, noses touching each other as they gazed lovingly at each other. He was somewhat sickened from looking at them, though he knew he and Sirius could be quite bad at times, too.

So far today and this evening, he had made an attempt not to touch Sirius at all. They had talked, but Remus knew that others would find their relationship uncomfortable, so he stopped himself from taking Sirius' hand, or even brushing lightly against him.

He looked around the room and spotted Lily's sister, Petunia, and her husband Vernon, sitting to the side, looking around the room suspiciously. Petunia kept sending Lily dirty looks, and Remus had to wonder why they even came to the wedding.

He continued to look around the room. Lily had some Muggle family here, her aunt and uncle and their children, and James had some pure-blood relatives, and there were also some friends from Hogwarts and the Order, and this all caused some very amusing moments. He enjoyed watching some of the wizards and witches here stumbling over their words as they talked to Muggles, trying not to slip but finding it difficult. He noticed quite a lot of hands twitching towards their wands, and then quickly moving their hands away.

His eyes continued to travel around the room, and they stopped on Sirius, who was currently talking and laughing with Marlene McKinnon. Sirius caught Remus' eye and winked in his direction. Remus grinned back, and watched as Sirius excused himself from Marlene and walked across the room towards Remus. Sirius stopped in front of Remus and reached for his hand, but Remus pulled it away, shaking his head lightly.

"Come dance with me, Moony," Sirius said quietly. Remus' eyes widened, and he shook his head again. Sirius pouted, "Why not?"

"I don't want to cause a scene at James and Lily's wedding," Remus said, glancing around the room to see if anyone was listening, "You know there'll be bad reactions. Some organisations in the Muggle world classify homosexuality as a mental illness. Let's not go there."

"Muggles are mad," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Because the Wizarding world is so accepting," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Moooooonyyyyyy. Come dance with me," Sirius said, a whine in his voice.

"No, Sirius," Remus said.

"It's not like we're ever going to have our own wedding to dance at. I want to dance with you, Remus. Please?" Sirius said, attempting, this time, to be more sensible. Remus looked at Sirius for a moment before he shook his head.

"Hey, what's going on here?" James asked. Remus looked to his right to see James and Lily had joined them, James' arm around Lily's waist, both of them beaming.

"Remus won't dance with me," Sirius said.

"I don't want to cause any… problems at your wedding," Remus said softly.

"Nonsense!" Lily said, "How can we possibly enjoy our wedding knowing that our friends aren't because they're worried about what others think? If people have an issue with your relationship then I don't want them here."

"I don't think you really mean that," Remus said, "Most of these people will have an issue. James' father has an issue with it."

"He's not so bad now," James said, "Look, just do it. Ignore the others. We want you to."

"Well, I can't disappoint the bride and groom," Remus said, offering a smile and standing up. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, taking Remus in his arms.

"Are you leading, then?" Remus asked as Sirius put his hand on Remus' waist. Sirius grinned.

"I suppose so. Want to put your hand on my shoulder?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so," Remus said, putting his hand on Sirius' waist. Sirius laughed and pulled Remus closer, making the two of them nose to nose, as they started to sway. Remus' worries about how others would react disappeared, feeling safe and wonderful in Sirius' arms. Sirius leant forward and pressed a kiss against Remus' lips, and Remus could barely hear the cry of outrage that came from the side.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Sirius muttered as they broke apart. Remus nodded, but he could hear the argument to his left.

"I will not stay here while they flaunt their perverse relationship!" Vernon yelled.

"Then leave," James replied, closing in on Vernon, pulling himself up to his full height as he looked at Vernon eye-to-eye, "No one is making you stay."

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon demanded.

"Do you really think I have the ability to win a fight against you?" James asked, a small smirk as his hand moved slowly towards his hidden wand. Vernon's eyes widened in terror, before he turned away to Petunia.

"I think we'll leave," Vernon said gruffly, taking Petunia's hand and they quickly left. Lily and James turned to the rest of the room.

"If anyone else has a problem with our friends' relationship, you can leave," Lily said loudly. There was some whispering, but if people objected they obviously decided it was best not to say anything, and everyone else remained.

Remus and Sirius were completely still, Remus still hadn't taken his eyes off Sirius as Sirius had told him to. Sirius looked angry, and Remus felt terrible. Lily's relationship with her sister was terrible at the best of times, and he felt responsible for making it worse.

"Get that guilty expression of your face, you have nothing to be guilty for," Sirius snapped. Remus nodded, but he still felt terrible. Sirius sighed, and pulled him away to the side of the room, and James and Lily moved back on to the dance floor and started dancing again. Remus and Sirius sat down, and Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, and they watched the bride and groom look lovingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

_**AN- James and Lily are married and everything is beautiful *sobs* And of course there had to be some drama with Remus and Sirius's relationship. Of course it was going to be Vernon. **_

_**James and Lily though I will cry forever. **_


	38. Chapter 38

James traced soft shapes over Lily's back, smiling. She was sleeping, her hair messy and sticking to her face, bed sheets wrapped awkwardly around her, and she had never looked more stunningly beautiful to James. He supposed that was because they had just gotten married a few days previously – _married – _and also because they were on their honeymoon and they had taken full advantage of that fact.

James had, for years, pictured his honeymoon with Lily, and when he had, it would always be somewhere tropical and beautiful, having sex on the beach and enjoying the heat. This wasn't what their honeymoon was. It was hard to have that sort of honeymoon in the middle of December. He had spent weeks puzzling over what sort of romantic honeymoon he could give Lily – beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Lily – when Remus suggested skiing.

He'd had no idea what skiing was, and told Remus that, and Remus just laughed, made a quiet comment that James strongly suspected was 'pure-bloods' in an exasperated but fond tone, and then explained to James what skiing was. It sounded absolutely mad to him, and he wasn't afraid of saying so, but as Remus pointed out (and James certainly agreed with Remus on this), Lily would really appreciate his effort to foray into the Muggle world.

With Remus's help (and Sirius whining that James was taking away his precious 'Moony-time'), James had done research into different ski resorts, and had found a place in the French Alps. He had finally sorted and finalised everything two weeks before the wedding when Lily came to him, frazzled and stressed from wedding plans, her eyes wide, and she uttered one word.

"Honeymoon!"

This was the exact moment James was glad he had at least taken this upon himself. Lily and their mothers had done nearly all the wedding planning, didn't let James take on anything, and the stress of everything had been getting to Lily, though their mothers had been greatly enjoying themselves. Delilah in particular had enjoyed spending time at the Potters', drinking tea with Dorea, finding out all sorts of thing about magic.

Remus had said that Delilah was probably spending a lot of time at their house because she couldn't face being at her own house. James knew Remus was probably right.

After Lily's exclamation, James just gave her a huge grin, and pulled her on to his lap, where he in fact had a brochure from the ski resort in front of him.

"It's all planned, love," James said, handing her the brochure. She looked relieved as she opened the brochure, and a grin spread across her face as she read it. She then wrapped her arms around James, dropped the brochure on the floor, and kissed James deeply.

"Perfect."

So far, it was. On the night of the wedding they went back to Potter manor, staying in the west wing well away from James' parents, and the next morning they were off to France. They spent a lot of that day travelling, James having insisted on doing it the Muggle way, all for Lily. James had been completely clueless with everything, finding Muggle transportation completely puzzling, and not doing a very good job of blending in. They had spent that first night in France… sleeping. James had been a little disappointed when Lily fell to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but he wasn't for very long, because he had gone to sleep very soon after. They had spent a long time travelling.

They had made up for the night before in the morning though. Glorious, glorious sex. Of course, they'd had sex before, but there was something about the fact that they were on their honeymoon, in the French Alps, that had made the sex the most wonderful thing James had ever experienced.

That day they had spent skiing, and James had been disturbingly bad at it. He had thought he'd be fairly good, with him being an excellent Chaser, he had good co-ordination. But this was something else entirely.

Thanks to Remus's hand in the planning (thank Merlin for Remus), they had skiing lessons in the morning, so they could get the basics down. Neither of them had done it before, and the lessons were quite useful, though it didn't stop either of them from constantly falling on their arses.

After lunch, they went back out to ski again. They went on the easiest slope first, though James was all ready to go on the harder one.

"James, I don't feel comfortable going on that slope," Lily had said, and that had been the end of that. And, as much as James wanted to show off to Lily, he knew going with the easiest slope was the best idea. And even that he did badly on.

He screamed on the way down and at the bottom, fell on his arse, tripping up Lily as he did so. With a laugh he pulled Lily over to him and pressed a kiss against her cold lips. Lily put one hand in his hair, pulling herself closer to him, before he felt something cold hit the top of his head and Lily broke from him, laughing. He reached up to the top of his hair, brushing the snow out of his hair the Lily had pushed into it.

They had continued skiing a few more times after that, before they gave up and made a snowman and then had a snowball fight. It was during the snowball fight that they had starting to snog, and they could barely keep their hands off each other as they made their way into the bathroom at the ski lodge and had sex in the bathroom stall out of sheer desperation. It wasn't something James had ever pictured Lily doing, but it was their honeymoon. They were supposed to be doing things like that.

They'd had a very quick dinner and decided to have dessert back in their bedroom.

Now it was the second day of their honeymoon, three days since their wedding, and James was looking at his beautiful, sleeping wife.

The word 'wife' rang around in James' head. Lily was his wife. They were married. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. James pictured a long, happy life, two or three children. He smiled as he thought of teaching his children to play Quidditch, taking them to platform 9¾ on their first day of school, holding them after they were born. He hoped all of his children would inherit Lily's eyes.

Lily rolled over and James was distracted from his thoughts, that really were getting well ahead of himself. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled widely at James before letting out a huge yawn.

"Morning, love," Lily said softly. James grinned, leaning forward and kissing Lily softly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," James said. Lily giggled, putting her arms around James neck and kissing him, running her hands through his hair.

* * *

James stood next to Lily, holding tightly to his ski poles as Lily attached her shoes to the skis.

"Please don't put another snowball in my hair. That was cold," James said.

"Maybe you should wear a hat, you silly boy," Lily said, a fond smile on her face. James stuck his tongue out at her.

"And ruin my perfect hair? I don't think so," James said. Lily snorted as she stood up. She looked to James, and nodded. James grinned and pushed forward, skiing down the slope, Lily not far behind him. Halfway down he fell on his bum, and, laughing, he slid down the rest of the slope on his arse. At the bottom, Lily met him, still upright.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"My arse is numb," James said, reaching to touch his arse, "See, I can't feel it." Lily laughed, and reached down to help pull James up. She hugged James, and reached down to pinch James' bum, who didn't notice at all.

"It is numb," Lily said, "If you want we can head back to our room and warm up?" She grinned at him, her tongue between her teeth. James kissed her in response.

* * *

James didn't know how he managed through dinner without throwing himself across the table at Lily. She was being purposely sensual as she ate, casting him looks, making food linger on her mouth as she sighed and closed her eyes, licking it slowly, and even moaned.

"Wine in our room?" James managed to get out as Lily finished eating.

"Who has time for wine?" Lily said in response, standing up from the table. James stared at her before he also stood up, pulling her to him, kissing her passionately.

"Room, now," Lily whispered into James' ear before she started to nibble at it. James grinned, and picked Lily up, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others in the restaurant as they made their way to their room.

Once he got into their honeymoon suite he placed Lily on the bed, cast a look over her to decide what piece of clothing he was going to remove first, but he didn't get to decide as Lily started to pull his trousers off.

* * *

_**AN- I don't know about you guys, but I needed this happy honeymoon chapter. Especially since we know what's coming, it's needed so badly. **_

_**At the moment I'm actually writing chapter 47 and everything is starting to fall apart, small cracks are appearing in the happiness, and it's nice for me to read this happy honeymoon chapter again. **_

_**Cherish the happiness while you can. **_


	39. Chapter 39

"I don't think this is a good idea, James," Lily said, looking up at the block of flats that Sirius and Remus lived in. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and James wanted to go see Sirius and Remus.

"Of course it's a good idea. Haven't seen them since our wedding," James said.

"Do you really want to risk interrupting them again?" Lily asked.

"Oh, c'mon, it's only six, what will they possibly be doing?" James said as he started to walk up the stairs to the third floor. They reached the door to Remus and Sirius' apartment and knocked. After a minute the door opened, and Sirius stood in the door way. He frowned before grinning.

"Prongs! Mrs. Prongs! You're back!" he said, hugging James and then Lily before letting them inside.

"Don't ever call me Mrs. Prongs again, Padfoot," Lily said warningly. Sirius grinned at her.

"Where's Moony?" James asked as he sat down on the couch.

"He's gone to see his grandparents," Sirius said, sitting down in the chair.

"For Christmas?" Lily asked, sounding a little put out.

"No, he knows he's spending Christmas with us at your house, but his grandparents wanted to see him for Christmas, so he's been there for the last couple of days instead of seeing them on Christmas day," Sirius said.

"You've been alone for the last couple of days?" Lily asked with concern. Sirius frowned as he noticed the expression on Lily's face.

"Don't look at me like that, I can handle being away from Moony for a couple of days," Sirius said. Lily nodded, but she didn't look like she believed him. Sirius decided to ignore the looks she was sending his way.

"How was the honeymoon?" Sirius asked.

"Do you really want to hear about it?" James asked.

"Not particularly," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose, "What I am curious about is if you actually got out of bed to go skiing."

"We went skiing, Sirius. James was terrible," Lily said, giggling slightly at a memory.

"Was he?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

"You'd be just as terrible, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head, "It was fun, though." He grinned at Lily, taking her hand.

"Sounds awful," Sirius said, shrugging, his head rolling back onto the back of the chair. He sighed, wishing that Remus would be home, even though he wasn't supposed to be for another few hours, when the door slammed open and there was a loud crash. Sirius jumped to see Remus standing in the doorway, staring at James and Lily. The door that Remus had opened had gone off its hinges and had fallen to the floor.

"Remus?"

"Sorry," Remus said quietly, taking out his wand and fixing the door. He faced the door and hit his head against it, sighing. He turned around when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and he put on a fake smile.

"Prongs, Lily, you're back. Have a good honeymoon?" Remus asked. Lily didn't say anything as she moved her hand from his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, Lily, it doesn't matter," Remus said, though the three of them could all hear in his voice that it did matter. Lily let go of him and frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Remus," Lily chided softly. Remus shook his head as he went down and sat on the couch, closing his eyes and leaning back into it.

"Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus' eyes opened, and he glared at Sirius.

"Drop it," Remus hissed angrily. Sirius looked surprised, but nodded. It wasn't often that Remus was angry – or rather, that he showed that he was angry. He didn't want to push him. He knew there was a reason Remus kept control over his emotions most of the time.

"I think James and I should go," Lily said after a couple of minutes of silence, "We'll see you tomorrow. Don't come too early. I think from about eleven should be fine."

"See you tomorrow. Have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Prongs," Sirius said, winking at James, who hit Sirius as he went past him. Sirius just laughed as James and Lily said good bye and walked out the door.

"Have you eaten?" Sirius asked as he heard the door closed. Remus shook his head as he brought his legs up onto the couch and lay down across it.

"Neither. I'll get us something. I was going to get curry," Sirius said.

"I don't care," Remus said. Sirius nodded, and then headed down to the takeaway place down the road. When he got home with food in hand, Remus was still lying in exactly the same place. He put the curry on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get plates and cutlery, placing them on the coffee table too, and he pointed.

"Remus, eat," Sirius said. Remus opened his eyes and stared up at Sirius.

"I'm not hungry," Remus lied.

"I don't care. Please eat," Sirius said, a tiny amount of pleading in his voice. Remus sighed and sat up, and looked at the curry Sirius had bought.

"Nana was making cottage pie," Remus said quietly. Sirius's head snapped up to look at Remus with concern, "It smelled really good. It was just cooking in the oven, and she questioned me about girls – again – and I was so sick the constant questioning."

"You told her," Sirius said. He reached over and squeezed Remus' hand.

"My grandfather was in the room, too, drinking the cup of tea Nana had made. I didn't say it well, either. I was just so annoyed that I said 'actually, I'm shagging my flatmate, Sirius Black.' I thought the silence would last forever," Remus said.

"Moony…"

"The funny thing is, I don't know if my grandfather was more disgusted with the fact that I'm shagging a bloke or shagging a Black," Remus said, shaking his head. Sirius felt a surge of anger go through him. Remus looked apologetic, "I did mention that you weren't like the rest of your family, but they weren't interested in hearing it. Nana just told me I should go, and that I wasn't welcome back."

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius said, sitting down next to Remus and wrapping his arm around him. Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't tell them. I'd spent the last two days not telling them, knowing it wouldn't end well, and then I did, anyway," Remus said, "Nana just kept going on about bloody girls, like my life wouldn't be complete until I found a nice girl and settled down. As if anyone other than you would have me."

"I would contest that but I don't want anyone else other than me to have you," Sirius said with a smile. Remus gave a small, pathetic laugh.

"You're the only one mad enough to love a werewolf," Remus said.

"I'll happily take madness if it means I can have you," Sirius whispered, and kissed Remus softly.

* * *

James and Lily had moved to one of the Potter properties after coming back from their honeymoon. Their parents had moved their stuff there while they were away, and James and Lily had gone there. It was 'Potter tradition' for newlyweds to live in a small cottage in the country until they had a child and moved back to Potter manor to raise the child.

The Potters may not have been an old Wizarding family in the same way that others, like the Black of Malfoys, were, but an old Wizarding family they were nevertheless, and they kept up the traditions. Even if James had broken them slightly by marrying a Muggle-born.

It was a small two-bedroom cottage, one-storey. Nice and cosy, it was vastly different from Potter manor, which was huge, though both houses were homely. Most of the time the cottage was rented out as a holiday home to both Muggles and Wizards.

Lily had wanted their first Christmas as a married couple to be a small gathering at their new home. Lily's mother was spending the day with Petunia, Vernon, and Vernon's family, and James' parents decided to leave the newlyweds alone. It was just to be James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, and later in the day Peter would come over, after he had spent most of the day with his own family.

Lily spent much of the morning cooking. Remus attempted to help her, but all it resulted in was him burning the potatoes, so he was shooed out of the kitchen, and the inept boys weren't allowed to step back in. Lily seemed to enjoy the cooking, doing the domestic thing, so that took away any of Remus' scruples about not helping. Sirius and James hadn't been bothered in the slightest, though, he supposed, two boys brought up in rich pure-blood families would be used to others doing the cooking.

James and Sirius spent some times telling Remus and Lily stories from their Autor training, then Lily and James told them stories from their honeymoon, the ones involving skiing and nothing else, and Lily told them stories from St Mungos. Remus listened to their stories and wished he could provide something. A work story, anything.

"So, what was wrong last night, Remus?" Lily asked as they finished dessert. Remus wondered why he'd wished to provide a story.

"Oh, it was nothing. Family stuff. You know," Remus said. He felt Sirius squeeze his hand supportively, and Lily looked suspiciously at him.

"Remus…"

"It's Christmas, right? Let's not ruin it," Remus said in a final tone. Lily nodded, and with that she started to clear up.

It was after Christmas dinner that the alcohol really started. They'd all had a glass of wine along with their Christmas dinner, but now they were drinking with the aim of getting drunk. Remus and Sirius had in the end decided to stay at James and Lily's for the night, so they didn't have to worry about how absolutely pissed they got.

It was about four in the afternoon that Peter arrived.

"Pete! You made it!" James roared as Peter walked into the house. Peter grinned.

"Mum was not happy when I told her I was going to be gone for a couple of hours. Seemed to think my friends shouldn't demand my company on Christmas, that I should be with my family," Peter said.

"Well, you are family," James said, putting an arm around Peter's shoulder as they strolled into the living room.

"Well, I have Christmas presents for you all. Not much, despite how hard I've been working I have hardly any pay, and I had to get something really good for my Mum," Peter said, handing out gifts to everyone. They all passed Peter their presents for him, and there was silence as everyone opened their presents.

They all settled down as Peter told them all about how things had been with him lately, how awful his job at the Muggle pub was, how his mother was getting better from her illness a little, but it seemed like it was going to be a long-term illness that she would never full recover from.

"I'm sorry, Wormtail. How's the rest of your family dealing with it?" Remus asked, concerned. Peter shrugged.

"Dad is coping with it by drinking a lot. My younger brother is at school, of course, so looking after Mum is left to me," Peter said, "I don't mind though. Mum looked after me, and I do love her."

"Drinking isn't the way to deal with it," Lily said, shaking her head with sympathy.

"No. But I can't stop him. It's all too much for him. I think he's close to leaving," Peter said quietly. Lily sighed, and stood up to give Peter a hug.

"If you or your mother ever need anything, you know you can come to me," Lily said.

"Any of us," Remus added. Peter smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," Peter said in response, "Well, don't let me bring everything down. How was the honeymoon?" And with that, James and Lily were off, talking about their lovely holiday. With a couple of drinks in him, James was more open with talking about the sex, making Lily blush, Remus and Sirius pretend to gag, and Peter listened interestedly.

"James, I think that's enough!" Lily cried as James started to tell them about when he and Lily had gone into the bathroom together because they couldn't wait for another minute.

"Sorry, Lils," James said.

"You're not the only people who've had bathroom sex. It's great," Sirius said. He ignored Remus' glare, and Peter gave them a sickened look.

"What, it's okay when it's Prongs and Mrs. Prongs, but if it's Moony and I it's disgusting?" Sirius asked, looking at Peter.

"Don't call me Mrs. Prongs," Lily hissed, but Sirius wasn't listening to her. He was glaring at Peter, who was sinking back into his seat, terrified.

"Leave him alone, Padfoot," Remus said.

"No," Sirius said, standing up and inching closer to Peter in his seat, "Wormtail, do you have a problem with my relationship with Moony?"

"Bloody – of course he doesn't, Sirius! He shared a dorm with us and never complained once. James complained more. Leave him alone!" Remus exclaimed, standing up too, ready to pull Sirius away from Peter.

"Fine," Sirius said, turning away from Peter and sitting back on the couch. Peter gave Remus a grateful look, but Remus didn't see it as he sat back down next to Sirius. It wasn't long until Peter had to go, and James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing.


End file.
